


Tribal Ring

by domonkasshu160



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Locker Room, M/M, Massage, Multi, Objectification, Original Character(s), Photo Shoots, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domonkasshu160/pseuds/domonkasshu160
Summary: The supernaturals have decided to open a sexual rehab center with their resources.  What happens as two original characters spend time at the resort?This is my first work.  Comment, like, or kudo if you have any feelings or suggestions.  Any feedback is appreciated.  Enjoy!





	1. Context

**Author's Note:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Context

Since the end of the conflict with the Volturi, the supernaturals of Forks and La Push had fallen into a slump. To put it simply, they were bored. They had been at peace for 20 years and had had enough time to try all the things they wanted using the endless funds of the Cullens. With such a large combined group, no threat had been their way in years.

“What would get us out of this slump?” Edward asked Emmett as they returned from a hunt. He continued, “We are some of the most beautiful creatures, immortal, and financially limitless, but have fallen into boredom. How do you keep from getting bored?” Edward simply read his brother’s mind that wandered to the most common activity among the supernaturals, sex. Images of Emmett’s sculpted body ravishing Rosalie and random partners he found on their travels filled Edward’s mind. Emmett just smirked at him. They both got hard from Emmett’s memories. Edward had spent all of his sexual escapades with only Bella, not venturing to other partners or men as Emmett had. This piqued Edward’s curiosity as Emmett seemed to get as much pleasure from men as he got from women. The house was coming into view as their erections subsided.

Jacob’s romantic thoughts hit Edward as they approached the house as well. Like Emmett, Jacob had been especially blessed by the supernatural in the sexuality department. Unlike Emmett, however, Jacob liked to bring his partner pleasure and ensure their fulfillment more than his own. Jacob wanted his escapades to feel as if they were in a relationship, even if he knew he would have to leave them before his supernatural tendencies were exposed. The shifting he could keep concealed and the body heat he could make excuses for, but the permanent youth would eventually have to be addressed. He tried his best to keep the separations amicable so that his partners would not scorn the next man, but feel a renewed confidence knowing they had held a relationship with a gorgeous specimen like Jacob. Edward longed to feel as if he was needed for companionship as well.


	2. Vampires Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: How do the Cullens feel about the proposition?  
>  Tags: None  
>  Rating: PG-13 for adult language and crude humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Vampires Prepare

Edward and Emmett walked up the curved stone path to the porch after slowing from their unnaturally fast running. The morning mist was filling the air and giving them a sheen on their skin. The cloudy sky still prevented them from glittering in the daylight. They entered through the unlocked door to see Jacob’s legs hanging over the back of the couch in the tv room as he lounged upside down and watched an old teen drama in syndication. Jacob lazily turned his eyes their way without moving any of his body to acknowledge their entry to the room.

“I have an idea,” Edward said flatly, “Emmett, go get the family.”  
Emmett went to the wings and sections of the home that was 3 floors, one at ground level, one as a second storey with views of the forest, and a large floor underground for storage and hiding if humans were to find them at their mountain oasis, to fetch his family for a team meeting. Alice and Jasper were sorting through magazines in the library to pass the time, Rosalie was looking for bars in Portland to hit that she had not before for her trip next week, Bella was doing her ghostwriting about the possibility of the supernatural for a professor she had at the University of Washington, Carlisle and Esme were planning meals for Jacob and Renesmee, and Renesmee was still asleep when Emmett dragged them to the larger of the two lounges in the home.

“Emmet and I want to know if you are all as bored as we are?” Edward asked. Silence fell as Edward saw them try to surmise where his question was going. “We both would rather help people because we get satisfaction from knowing another person is better because of what we’ve done for them instead of hiding in the forest and finding mundane tasks to keep us busy,” he continued. The family seemed to follow. Edward then said, “We decided that the best thing we have to offer is sex.”  
All at once they all shouted various words of question.  
“What?!”  
“How?!”  
That’s your idea?”  
“Whores are we?”  
“No, no. Not whores, companions. We will help those that are down. Jacob’s thoughts actually inspired me,” Edward said while gesturing for them to calm down. Jacob immediately tensed wondering which of his thoughts were going to give good inspiration. “Jacob could you explain what that show you were watching made you remember from your past relationships?” Edward queried.  
“Uhhh, to spare the gory details, I just wanted to help someone feel wanted and brighten their self confidence so they don’t end up stuck in the ruts these teen show perpetuate,” Jacob answered.

“Still sounds like a whore to me,” Rosalie spit.  
“I like the idea,” Carlisle added. He had been standing with his hand to his chin in thought this whole time.  
“See, he gets it,” Jacob continued, “I love making people feel more confident and happy whether it is with companionship and interest in their lives or a bit of sex. Leaving them is the hardest part.”

“This picking up people when they are down sounds like a rehab program,” Carlisle said. His experience in the medical field for so long had fostered his initial need to help people feel renewed and get out of seemingly hopeless situations. He had never thought that relationships or confidence would be aspects that he could fix with his skills. He figured it was akin to mental health, almost as if they were going to rehab to leave their old lives behind.

“A male brothel disguised as a rehab center? I like it, too. I’m all in,” Bella said. “I’ve got nothing else going on in my life and I’m sure Edward has a bit to learn. His loyalty to me is all I could have ever asked for, but eternity with woman has left his bag of tricks pretty empty.” Edward who was unable to read his steady partner’s thoughts felt a hit to his pride.

“Do I not please you?” he pleaded.  
“Not as well as I’m sure those wolves could,” she said.  
Jasper felt Bella’s state of arousal rise as well as Rosalie’s the mention of pleasurable times with the wolves of La Push. “Would the wolves be interested?” Jasper asked towards Jacob.  
“I’m sure they will. They’re a bunch of hound dogs, no pun intended, and would love a chance to experience more partners as we wait for eternity. Hell, we may even find one to stop phasing for,” Jacob said.

The sincerity in his last line caused Esme to shed a tear on her cold cheeks. She felt a heat in her chest at the idea that more women and men would find partners like she had found in Carlisle. “I’m in, too” she said shakily hiding her internal tears of reverie and joy as she recalled all the good times she had had with Carlisle while watching countless humans and supernaturals alike fight and wallow as they searched for a partner to love them.

“What have we got to lose?” Renesmee asked, “I’d sure like to meet people and make connections. Even a job would be a nice change of pace from this hideaway. I’ve never had a chance to meet people.”

Realizing that this proposition had brought emotions to the surface of the whole crew, the Cullens planned their rehab center. Jake left to inform the wolves, hoping for their involvement. He looked forward to enjoying the future with his pack as well. They had grown apart in the peaceful times so much so that he felt he did not even know them anymore. The most communication he got was from a blast of thoughts if he happened to phase at the same time as a pack member. They all still lived in La Push, but had settled for separate lives as long time bachelors.


	3. Wolves Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: How do the shapeshifters of La Push feel about the proposition?  
>  Tags: Objectification, Wolfpack  
>  Rating: R for male nudity, adult content, and adult language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Wolves Prepare

Since the end of the conflicts, only Leah had gotten married and had children. She decided to stop phasing to give birth and age with her husband. Her twin sons were her pride and joy. She and Virgil, her husband, stayed in La Push to raise the boys. 

The other wolves were afraid to settle down due to lack of aging. None of them had children or steady partners. Jacob howled for the first time in ages to call the pack together to see if they wanted to take the Cullens up on their offer for a resort where the men would be available to please clients. A few moments later, 8 wolves came roaring to the clearing. Using the pack mind he shared the conversation he had just had with the Cullens. They phased back to human to express their anger. 

“You called us here for this?” Paul complained while he pointed accusingly at Jacob.

“I hate to agree with Paul, but we thought there was an emergency and rushed to your aid expecting a fight, not some renovation plans,” Quil added as he shrugged in disbelief.

Seth even had to chime in, “Leah almost phased and ruined her plans to age with Virgil because she heard your call.”  
It seemed that they had been bored and anxious for any kind of action.  
Sam gave an overview for clarification, “So you and the Cullens want to turn part of this land into a resort that fronts as a rehab center for broken women and gay men where we act as escorts to get their self-esteem back up using our supernatural abilities and natural sexiness?”  
“The Cullens will be a part of it too?” Jared asked.  
“Jasper, Emmett, and Edward want to grant their services as well as Nessie’s friend Nahuel. The women will work as staff and Carlisle will oversee the financials when he isn’t working with clients.”  
Paul interrupted, “But we aren’t all gay! I don’t want to perform for some dude to get his spirits up.”  
“Come on Paul, we see each others’ thoughts. We all know we are pretty much bisexual on the inside and we have had to use each other for release before,” Embry sheepishly added trying to avoid looking to Quil or Jared, some of his previous partners.  
“Yeah, Seth wore me and Collin out that night when we got snowed in at the cabin and we quite enjoyed it,” Brady said.  
“We should be able to make loads of cash and we’re totally built for this. We know through the pack mind how to woo, wine and dine, make someone feel special, and give pleasure. Have any of you had complaints with women or men in the sack?” Jacob offered.  
They all grinned and looked in each others’ eyes.  
“The heat,” Sam said chuckling, “I had one girl complain that I was just too hot, so we had take cold showers while I made her cum.”  
Seth added, “I’ve been told my ass is a bit tight.”  
“And that I make it hard to clean up after because so many surfaces ended up covered in my cum,” Jared boasted.  
“That guy squirts like champagne coming from the uncorked bottle when he blows. Trust me, I know,” Embry added about Jared, “But it was never more than I could handle.”  
“I meant any bad complaints,” Jacob said lowering his eyes.  
Paul said, “I actually had one chick complain about my foreskin. She said it was gross and unsanitary according to her religion. After a good lick under the old hood, she was easily converted to a fan of the uncut cock when she got a taste of my collected precum.”

“Speaking of . . .,” the previously silent Collin said while clearing his throat. They all looked his way to see him rubbing the gooey clear precum glob as he collected it from the foreskin at the end of his soft brown cock. Because they hadn’t heard the Alpha howl in so long, they all ran to the clearing without a change of clothes and had been standing in the circle completely naked. They were used to it and had not bothered to cover themselves, letting their cocks hang and swing freely as they joked and jested for the last few minutes. The image was too much for Collin, who had lusted after his packmates since he joined and it had taken everything in his power not to get hard. His efforts now failed. He could no longer ignore the muscled completely exposed bodies around him. They were all different shades of beautiful tans, browns, and coppers with no tan lines to be seen. The were all also pretty free of body hair except for the arm pits he wanted to inhale, Sam and Embry’s hairy asses, and those treasure trails they all sported leading from the middle of the meeting of their bulging abs and their navels and down to those bushes at the base of their defined Adonis belts. His growing cock caused the rest of them to get silent and bone up. There was suddenly a heaviness to the air as 8 beautiful tan men began to show arousal. All of their distinct scents made the others even more aroused and they were all rock hard in less than a minute. Before things got out of hand, Jacob confirmed that they all agreed to the rehab center. In the haze of lust they could not resist and agreed to be available for women and men in need of some social maintenance. They then went their separate ways naked and hard to their homes to relieve themselves and prepare for their lives as escorts.


	4. Katrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: An introduction to my first original character. She will narrate chapters in her name.  
>  Tags: None  
>  Rating: R for strong pervasive language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Katrina

_Katrina looked at the cottony clouds brush the window of her flight as it descended into Seattle-Tacoma International. She tried to use the anxiety of a new sector of her life to cover up her depression from her 3 previous relationships. Each had ended badly and she felt as if she didn’t warrant the attention. As a result, she felt as if everyone’s eyes were constantly judging her, the men had no interest in her, and that she was not valued at work. She was 26 and had just decided to leave her first job out of college answering phones for a bank in their customer service department. She was never outgoing in her life, but could find no other job with her degree in Classics from the University of Minnesota. Her shrink had recommended her to Tribal Ring._

I hoped this adventure would give me the spark that I needed to find Mr. Right. I had terrible luck with relationships. As a Black woman in Minnesota, I felt a bit isolated. The Black community in Minneapolis was not super large, so I was used to seeking men of various backgrounds. I really shouldn’t be picky if I was trying to settle down.

My last 3 relationships failed because no man would give me the affection that I wanted. The sex was ok, nothing special, but I would not have minded settling if they would have wanted to start a family. Before I went to college, I had my heart set on finding a husband and getting married by the time I graduated.

I knew that physically I was imposing for most men, especially the midwestern men of Minnesota. A 5’11” 190 pound Black woman with deep, dark, glossy unblemished skin, a natural mane of curly twisted hair to my just below my shoulders, D-cup breasts, and an hourglass figure the lead to hips and an ass that put Serena Williams to shame the average Minnesotan man feared I was too much woman for them. I wasn’t fat, just thick and my goodies wiggled and jiggled in all the right places.

Two of my previous relationships were white guys, one who was intimidated by me and told me after I dumped him for never being intimate that he was not attracted to dark skinned women and one that used me as a pivot to get other white girls to think he was quite the stud if he could bed me. I texted a few of his conquests on a hook up app from his phone he left on the bed after one night and told them that they would be routinely using toys and finishing themselves off because “WhitePiplaya” was anything but. The only Black guy I dated left me for another Black woman that was more into being a trophy wife. I feel like the women in that Steve Harvey movie Think Like a Man that are afraid to be lonely, but don’t want to lower their standards or change their behavior to be more attractive to men. I needed a man who saw the woman’s sexual needs equal to his. The two boyfriends I had sex with were only interested in their own pleasure, leaving me sexually frustrated, a strange combination for a woman with depression and relationship anxiety, I know. I didn’t want to seem like a slut because of the double standard in society, but I felt like I need some release at least twice a day. I was used to taking care of myself due to busy work hours and depression that prevented me from being very outgoing. I knew 26 was not too late to find a man and have kids, but I just felt like everyone around me was settling down while I was alone.

As my flight touched down, the weather in Seattle looked about the same as it had in Minneapolis, cloudy with a few patches of blue. I got a text on my phone that I would be looking for a woman named Rosalie to pick me up at the baggage claim. I instinctively lowered my sunglasses to peer around the room to see if there was a woman seeming to be searching for me. Even in very cloudy, hazy weather, I tended to don shades to intimidate.

“Katrina?” a dusky Diana Krall type voice called in my left ear. I turned to see a very attractive blonde woman. She looked as if she had natural beauty and wasn’t plastic. She reminded me of the luxurious white starlets of the 1940s and 50s as she wore an emerald dress under a black coat. We must have looked like quite a pair, a Black woman in jeans and a fitted shirt with a blonde looking as if she had stepped out of a film noir.

“Yes. I’m Katrina. You are Rosalie,” I responded. Her eyes lit up.  
“I’m glad to see a fellow confident woman. This stint is going to be fun. Let’s head to the car.”  
We walked to a parking lot across from the terminal while she carried one of my 2 bags. Her coat and dress flowed with amazing elegance as she walked. I couldn’t help but admire her. She stopped at a silver sedan that looked quite expensive and as if it were from one of those European action movies. The trunk opened as we approached and she put the bags in while while I took a seat in the front passenger side. I noticed the floor mat read Rapide and the screen in the center of the front console read Aston Martin.

“I’m not a total girly girl and have read enough to know that this fine piece of British engineering is quite a rare bird,” I told Rosalie as she got in the car to make some conversation.

“She’s a poised aristocrat on the streets, but she can throw down with the best of them if you need to go hard into a corner or rip down a straight, she pushes back harder than you push her. Just like us,” she said smiling as she we started out of the lot and onto the interstate. I couldn’t help but give a smile and laugh in return, acknowledging that I knew exactly what she meant. “We’re going to great friends, I can tell,” she continued, “but I think the boys are going to like you the best.”  
During our hour long drive to the resort into the setting sun, Rosalie got to know me and my expectations. She seemed to know a lot about me and had memorized the information from my file the shrink sent. Our conversations were full of innuendo that was turning me on in anticipation of the “wolves.” She referred to the male employees in animal terms, promising me that the would make sure I felt fulfilled and never needed to settle for a man to have have a happy life. I couldn’t quite get a read on this Rosalie. She seemed wise beyond her years for someone that looked so young. She said that I would meet the crew tomorrow and that we would just check in and show me my room so that I could get acquainted tonight. She even honored my request to live a bit independently and took me grocery shopping before we made the final trek through the forest roads.

My housing was in a cabin in the woods. She called it a suite, but it was a full blown house with a kitchen, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, laundry, and a beautiful deck with a hot tub that overlooked the forest coastline. In fact, now that I see out of the window, I never realized we were this close to the ocean. This place was amazing.  
I had requested that my lodging be as much like a home as possible. Rosalie said that she would send me a meal for dinner as I did not have to start cooking yet. I huffed and fell into a the most comfortable loveseat I’d ever sat on and looked at my grocery bags still strewn in the kitchen and my bags still in need of unpacking.  
The doorbell rang. It must have been my dinner. I opened the door for a cute dark haired white guy a bit shorter and more petite than me. He had takeout bags and was dressed in a hooded t shirt and some jeans, very casual compared to Rosalie.

“I’m Jasper,” he said, “Let’s chow down on this Chinese. Rosalie said to help you unpack and give you a bit of a male influence before your day tomorrow.” He spoke with a bit of an accent from those southern states where I vowed to never go because they still had some racial discrimination issues to work out. It made me assume him to be not too bright, but after conversing while he put my groceries away, I actually began to like the little bugger. He seemed like a man that I could trust and would be fun to hang out with as a friend. I had never thought I could keep male friends without attempting to settle down with them. He told me about the amenities at the resort, that there were only about 15 guests at a time, and that the pamphlet with information about the resort should answer any questions I have. He seemed so comfortable and inviting for an employee on the clock and, just like Rosalie, the fact that we were of different races didn’t seem to bother him, either. He must really like working here. He told me to be ready for an outdoorsy day tomorrow and he left with a smile and a giggle.

Wow, I had only been here a few hours and I felt like these people understood me and that I could be myself with them. The jitters of the new place had overpowered my arousal from the car ride with Rosalie, so I was able to shower and get some sleep without having to rub myself or get some help from a toy for the first time in a while. I drifted to sleep without anxiety for the first time in years.

In the morning, I made myself a frozen waffle and covered it with peanut butter before freshening up and putting on some jeans and a hoodie over my t shirt. I remembered that Jasper said to be ready for the outdoors and it was a bit chilly outside. The doorbell rang around 10 as Rosalie came to see me to describe what the resort had planned for the day. She was in light flowing red skirt with a white sleeveless top with a hell of a neckline. She had simple flats on as we were headed to the beach, she said.

“So, I’ll get to the point,” she started flatly, “For you to have the best time and get your needs fulfilled you need to be as open with me as possible so that we can best fit your needs. I’m going to ask you some pretty probing questions that I will add to your file, so the other employees know how to best help you on you path to recovery.” I was a bit taken aback by her demeanor change from yesterday. She pulled me to my living room and sat on the lounge chair opposite my loveseat that I like so much. “Will you promise me to answer these questions as bluntly and honestly as possible?”  
“I guess so,” I said wondering what this was all about as she pulled an iPad from the bag she had. “If it’s the best for my rehab. I’m not sure how deep your questions can be.”  
“Do you prefer a man to come on to you, or let you seek them out?”  
“I prefer him to let me know that he is interested, but I like to take the lead after that.”  
“Do you prefer more classic wining and dining with some dancing at a lounge, or just dinner and some drinking and dancing at a club?”  
“I like a little romance, but not the formal nature of the first option.”  
“Do you prefer a man that has a vision, or a man that is interested in yours?”  
“It feels good to be supported.”  
“Is laughter important to your romantic relationships?”  
“Yes. But it never happens much.”  
“Do you prefer a man that is useful around the house or do you prefer to keep the house while he is the breadwinner?”  
“I want us to feel as if we are interchangeable in caring for our space. I think it’s better for our kids that way.”  
“Do you prefer a man of color like yourself?”  
“I have dated based on personality, but I am physically attracted to men of color, there just weren’t many to pick from in Minneapolis.”  
“How far away in age can a man be before the relationship becomes uncomfortable for you?”  
“I hope he’s no more than 5 years younger or older. Anymore and one of us will look creepy as we age.”  
“Do you prefer a more educated man?”  
“That would be nice.”  
“How long do you need to know a man before you have sex?” She was coming on a bit strong, now.  
“I’d like to say the third date unless there is some good chemistry.”  
“Do you need a man to be able to pleasure you to be a prospective mate?”  
“Most definitely.”  
“How often do you want to have sex in a week?”  
“If I had to count, I’d say twice a day.”  
“Are you on birth control?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you want to fuck Jasper last night?”  
“. . .uuuuh,” I made the noise as I stabilized myself from almost falling out of the chair.  
“Be honest with me, Katrina.”  
“Ok, then no.”  
“Good, that’s what I expected from your file. Did you ever feel a sense of lust that you could not control towards him?”  
“No again.”  
“Good. That means that you have good control of your emotions and are set on your original goal. You are in the right place,” she continued, “Are you still interested in male companionship, or have you been venturing towards women as sexual partners as well?”  
“Nope, I need the D,” I said trying to match her crudeness and make the situation lighter for myself.  
“Have you had sex before?”  
“I’m no virgin.”  
“Are you interested in having sexual intercourse as part of your rehabilitative services here?” She really asked me if I wanted to have relationship free sex with the employees.  
“What kind of establishment are you running here?”  
“We are a rehabilitation center for the socially downtrodden. Our mission is to make sure you leave us confident and with self-image as good as gold. How else do you plan to fix your need for sexual fulfillment without sex?” Rosalie responded.  
“I guess then sex would be necessary.”  
“Yes or No, Are you interested in having sexual intercourse as part of your rehabilitative services here?”  
“Yes.”  
“Rate you pleasure and satisfaction with your past sexual experiences on a scale from 1 to 10 where 1 is him crying with his knees his chest while you consoled him and go to sleep frustrated and a 10 is you waking up sore and dripping cum and fiending for that same dick or dicks from last night as you wobble around at work making everyone that sees you get jealous of what went on the night before.”  
“4. I wasn’t even close to satisfied.”  
“How big were the penises you’ve taken into your vagina before?”  
“I only measured one and he was six and a half inches long.”  
“How thick?”  
“I don’t know how to measure that, but I’d say I was able to get my thumb and forefinger together around it as I sucked him.”  
“Have you ever taken penises into any other orifices besides the mouth you mentioned?”  
“Uuuuh. . . “  
“Ever tried anal?”  
“No.”  
“We spoke about toys in the car. What was the largest toy that you have inserted into your vagina?”  
“It was just a vibrator no bigger than a Twinkie.”  
“Do you think you could handle a penis much bigger than the six and a half inch man?” This question started to make me feel like I wasn’t going to need my hoodie to stay warm anymore.  
“Oh, yes,” I groaned.  
“Compose yourself if you can. Have you experienced an orgasm?”  
“Yes, obviously. Remember the toys?”  
“Have you experienced an orgasm induced by a non-electronic sexual partner?”  
“No.”  
“How many orgasms would you want your partner to induce?”  
“As many as possible.”  
“Are you nude often at home?”  
“No.”  
“Do you mind if your male partners are nude in your place of residence?”  
“No. I would kind of prefer it. Gives me an upper hand and something to look at.”  
“Do you find penises attractive?”  
“Unlike some of my female coworkers, yes I do.”  
“Are you into exhibitionism?”  
“No.”  
“Are you into voyeurism?”  
“Yes, I’m a perv at heart.”  
“Do you watch porn to stimulate yourself?”  
“Yes.”  
“What genres?”  
“Anything with beautiful men. I even watch gay porn sometimes.”  
“How many sexual partners would you want to have at a time?”  
“I never considered another person involved. I would assume I could handle two men if they are as terrible in bed as my last boyfriend.”  
“Are you a fan of foreplay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you into any kinks?”  
“I just like to act like I’m in control, but outside objects or piss.”

“Ok. That’s all I have to add to your file so that the employees can best help you with your needs or refer you to someone that can. All employees wear a necklace like mine,” she lifted it as she continued, “The men here are good at what they do, bringing pleasure. I guarantee you that they will not disappoint you. If they do, you let us know immediately, but we have never gotten complaints here before.”  
“Ok. Are they more like prostitutes then?”  
“Think of them as pleasure givers. They are all open as a book and here at your service. If you get that far, and I’m sure you will, they are all STD free and have condoms if you want them, but if you’re on the pill, I’d want to experience the total package. They romance the night away like Cary Grant or fuck your brains out. It’s up to you. Any questions, Katrina?”  
“When can we leave this room and find these guys?”

“As luck would have it, most of the boys are at a photo shoot in the multipurpose room for Alice’s men’s clothing line and calendar. She is using our boys as her models. Only two of the wolves will not be there because they were scared of the razor getting too close to their dangling manhoods. Part of the shoot is underwear, and, yesterday after I left you, I had the duty of shaving all their pubes down so they won’t show in the photos and be considered obscene. I told Alice that the pubes were going to be the least of her obscenity problems when those boys try to squeeze into some underwear. Think of the show as a silent auction. You get to preview the goods before you buy,” she said. She grabbed her bag, which appeared to be filled with a bunch of cardboard inserts that you put in pairs of shoes for display so that they keep their form.  
It took me the whole ten minute walk to the multipurpose room to regain my composure. I was going to live a fantasy.


	5. Nigel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: My other original main character. He narrates chapters in his name.  
>  Tags: None  
>  Rating: PG for suggestive language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Nigel

  
I followed the 101 into the night as I headed for La Push. My rehab center was about 10 miles past the city, Tribal Ring Center. Here I was on my way on recommendation from a shrink that said the root of my behaviors appears to stem from a lack of self-confidence and ability to make relationships. As a 5’9” 180 pound Hispanic homosexual virgin, I was ashamed of my weight and my homosexuality. Who wants to be friends or be in a relationship with me? My mom was the only companionship I needed. This free vacation did seem like a good getaway though, so I was going to make the best of it.

I drove down the forest road and saw the lobby come into view. A woman waved me down. I stopped the car and got out.  
“Good evening, Nigel. We are so glad to welcome you to Tribal Ring,” she said as she shook my hand. She appeared to about the same age as my mom, but she was white and had the clearest colored eyes I had ever seen. Her hand was strangely chilly as well. “You can leave your car with the keys in it here. One of the boys will get it later. I am Esme by the way. I’m sure you’re tired, so I’ll escort you to your suite and get you settled for the night. Tomorrow you have your first appointments for exercise and the rest of the day is yours to get acclimated. Any dire questions?”

“None at the moment,” I huffed into the chilly night air.  
“If you do, just look through the pamphlet in your bedroom,” she said as we walked through an outdoor hallway to a cottage looking building that she said was my suite.  
After getting my stuff situated, Esme told me that Emmett would be there to get me in the morning to take me to breakfast before our workout. She told me that Emmett was the best trainer at Tribal RIng and to be ready to open my mind and have new experiences.

It was after midnight by the time I had my clothes in the drawers of the wardrobe in the bedroom of my suite. I ditched the idea of showering because I was going to workout in the morning and was extremely fatigued from the drive. I noticed though that the suite had a separate bath tub and glass walled shower. All the amenities were beautiful without looking excessive or unnecessarily decorative. Esme had advised me and I had read in the pamphlet to put a change of clothes and anything else I would need to start my day in the provided drawstring bag for after the workout in the morning. I took one last look at the ocean before putting on a t shirt and some basketball shorts before passing out in the bed.


	6. Nigel Chapter 2: Hiding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The first step to deal with self-image issues.  
> Tags: Locker Room, Objectification  
> Rating: PG-13 for pervasive language and strong sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Hiding Hood

  
I awoke to see that it was already daytime outside. The clock read 7:40, giving me 20 minutes to get ready for Emmett to arrive. I looked out the window to see the light haze in the sky keeping the day from being as bright as it could and making the beach look uncomfortably frigid. Thinking about exercising and the cold outside made me nervous. I know Esme told me to be ready for change, but I hated everything about exercising. I always got fatigued so much faster than the other kids in high school PE and never had the mental diligence to exercise in my own to build some endurance. My parents said that I was fine the way I was, but I always felt so self conscious and compared my body to the hottest and most in shape boys in school.

At the University of Oregon, there were many athletes and generally fit young people. Even though they probably never noticed me, I felt as if they judged me by my appearance all the time. I was heavy, a dark skinned Latino, and gay.

I tried to go to our campus recreation center to work out once, but I chickened out after overthinking the events that would lead me there. I planned to go after my morning general education anthropology class. I lived at home, so I brought my clothes in a bag with me and went to get the gym bag from my car after class. I made it to the rec center with heaviness and anxiety building in my chest. I went to the men’s locker room to change into my gym clothes, but felt so insecure in the presence of the other beautiful, ripped, athletic, cocky, virile, and decidedly heterosexual guys in the room. The smells of cologne, sweat, and aftermath of worked out bodies made me lust and feel fear at the same time. I tried to not focus my eyes because I am sure the visual of the many students ending their workouts, toweling off after their showers, removing their sweaty clothing, and suiting up in the tightest, body hugging sponsored Nike gear would have given me an erection that I would be ashamed to have to deal with. My heart still pumped as I made out the silhouettes of the men in various states of undress with my unfocused eyes. Peachy figures moved as tan and darker brown bodies moved with the bright colors of the Nike apparel. I made a beeline like a horse with blinders.

I avoided the jock conversations and the sounds of the showers as I picked an empty locker in what I thought was the safest corner. I undressed to my underwear without much ceremony and put on my gym clothes. As I was going to put my bag in my locker I noticed that the locker next to mine had a lock in it. I then heard a deep rumbling voice joking with another man in the locker room as I saw a moving body out of the corner of my eye headed my way.

“I’m just gonna get dressed and then I’ll meet you in the lot!” the approaching figure yelled to his friend that I assume was leaving the room. I stood frozen staring at the locker next to mine, assuming that he was headed for the one locker in the bank of 20 that were next to me that had a lock. To make matters worse, it was right next to where I was. I heard his wet footsteps. He was coming from a shower.

As fate would have it, he stopped at the locker next to mine. I stood with my locker open and felt a wave of guilt filled want roll over me as one side wanted me to look and oggle the man next to me while the other said not to get caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

Lust won. I looked to my left and had to take a step back to admire the maleness next to me under the bright lights in that locker room. I had to get out of his way anyway to give him room to use his locker. He was well built and gorgeous, about 6’1” and 200 pounds. A milk chocolate colored Black man with the smoothest face, most inviting lips, and caring eyes I had ever seen. Combine that with a nice even short haircut and the glistening skin fresh from the shower, and I was hooked. This had to be why I had avoided all locker rooms in high school.

I looked down very quickly to get a full appraisal of what I was working with. He had a lean body with a defined chest dotted with two dusky nipples calling my name and long toned arms. His hairless torso tapered down with what must have been three different tantalizing V shapes, the V of his body as it went from his shoulders to his hips, the V shape of his cut abs, and the V of that Adonis belt leading to the rim of the towel, which was bunched up more than I would have preferred to get a good appraisal of his endowment. His calves were well muscled and his feet looked as man’s feet should as it all stood dripping wet in front of me. I had to be the luckiest guy in town because he was just there with his towel barely hanging on around his waist.

I subconsciously knew that one nudge from me and that towel would separate and fall. This man would be exposed in all his glory, but I also knew that he had to remove the towel to get dressed, so patience would also be rewarded. The adrenaline helped me think fast, so I started to undress and change back into my jeans and button down that I had on from class. This would give me a seemingly legitimate reason to stay and watch the show as this guy probably didn’t know that I had just changed out of the same clothes a minute earlier.

As I removed my gym shorts, I became conscious of the precum leaking into my boxer briefs from my soft cock. I was able to keep the erection down from this walking wet dream next to me, but the precum was still leaking and making a slowly growing patch. I wasn’t keeping track of what he was doing in his locker, but I snuck a glance his way. Unfortunately, he still had the towel precariously hanging at his waist, but I was able to see that he had a tribal pattern tattoo going from his left side above his hip and traveling at a downward angle to adorn his cum gutter and wind down into the towel. The thought of how far it went made the patch in my underwear get a bit wetter, so I hurriedly put my jeans on and took off my t shirt. Tattoos in scandalous places on caramel colored skin were a weakness of mine. My legs got shaky as I finished buttoning my pants before grabbing my button down shirt and slinging it over my shoulders. He still hadn’t dropped that damn towel or made a move to get dressed, making me get a bit upset. Another wave of dread fell over me as the idea of doing all this for no reward hit me.

Wait, why did I need a reward for coming here? Was my entire reason for coming to the gym to workout to get a chance to peek at the hot guys changing?  
I buttoned up as slowly as possible and then zipped up my bag. As I sat on the long bench between the lockers and finished zipping, the towel fell. When it hit the floor, I felt like salvation had come. I was going to get a prime view of this man’s cock and then exit as if nothing was wrong. I stood without looking and turned his way once I had stood up to give him a once over. My line of sight quickly went down from his closed eyes to those tight shoulders to those chocolate nips on his caramel chest down past those shredded abs with all 3 Vs and that tattoo to leading down to. . . a blue speedo. He was a swimmer and had had that swimsuit on under the towel the whole time. I got a quick view of his perfectly contoured ass in that tight swimsuit because he had turned away from me as I mentally panicked when I saw that he was not nearly as naked as I hoped he was and that I had not seen a hint of what he was packing. The shame that I had just perved on this man and realized that a shot of seeing a man nude was my sole reason for working out tightened my heart. He probably thought of me as some fat Mexican fag trying to hook up in a space where I wasn’t worthy. Those were the words I feared the most from my peers in the locker room or in sports as I was never a good athlete. I exited the locker room in shame with senses dulled by the pressure on my heart. I went out the same doors I had gone through to enter and went to the lot to get in my car to drive home to my parents’ house in Salem. I was never to work out again.

Back in my suite at Tribal Ring, I waited for my trainer Emmett. At about 8:03, the door knocked. I went to get in and opened it.  
“Hello Nigel and good morning! Are we ready for the best start to anyone’s day, breakfast and a workout?” the tall hulking man at my door asked. I stood in silence for about 10 seconds processing what he said and taking in the visual of this muscular blonde with blue eyes in front of me. He was about 6’2” and 250 pounds of muscle. His bulkiness betrayed his height as he wore a white t shirt and orange mesh shorts with blue tennis shoes. He had a devilish smirk on his face after he asked me if I was ready in his jockish accent.

“Ummm. I guess so?” I finally answered. “I’m ready and plan to follow your lead. Emmett, right?”  
“That’s me! Alright, if you don’t have any questions, then follow me to the cafe,” he said as he started down the outdoor corridor towards the center of the campus. I grabbed the bag of clothes that I had packed last night and tried to ward off the memories of my last time in a locker room as I knew I would probably end up changing today. I figured the resort would provide much more privacy than a university locker room.

  
We walked toward the food complex and entered the cafe. Emmett advised me to try the oatmeal and fruit so that we would be able to work out right after and not make me feel sluggish. He also said to drink plenty of water and to try to only drink water if I was to keep up habits to help me lose weight after I finished at Tribal Ring. There were two Native American women working at the cafeteria style restaurant. Because it was within the resort, guests simply took whatever they desired from buffet style breakfast or ordered specific things from the menu for the day. The other two restaurants appeared to be closed this early. The cafe appeared to seat about a maximum of 40 or so people and felt pretty empty this early. There appeared to be only 3 other guests eating.  
“How many people are at this center?” I asked Emmett.

“We have no more than 15 guests at a time. It’s very intimate and we want to make sure that we make the experience as intimate and pleasurable as possible. There are more staff here than guests. Anyone you see wearing a silver necklace like mine with the Tribal Ring logo is an employee and is available to talk or accompany you. Just ask any of them their names and they will tell you what they are best at,” Emmett said as I looked to see the emblem with the wolf within the tribal pattern circle on the pendant about the size of a quarter around his neck.

“Are you going to eat?” I asked him.  
“I ate before we met. You wouldn’t want to eat what I eat anyway,” he said.

I finished my small portions of breakfast and said goodbye to the waitresses. They looked so similar I could barely tell that there were two of them. Had they not been present at the same time, I would have assumed only one worked at the cafe. They must have been sisters.  
“I want to see how much endurance you have now, so we’ll take a brisk walk and jog,” Emmett said as he lead me to a man made path that appeared to lead through the tree cover. “It will be a good way to show you the layout and various areas of the resort,” he added.

I just mumbled an acknowledgement and followed his fast walking pace. I was only 5’9” and had a much smaller stride than Emmett, but I kept up and was kept cool by the dewy ocean air. After about six minutes, the forest died down and we were along the beach. It was refreshing to see the shallow waves and rocky shoreline. There was a bit of sandy beach that looked like it may be good for taking a dip in the ocean in warmer weather.

After about 10 minutes, the coolness of the misty ocean air was not enough to keep my out of shape body from sweating. Emmett just walked slightly ahead of me pointing out things as we went along. We passed the pool, meeting rooms, outdoor party and gathering center, employee quarters, and a few indoor and outdoor lounging areas before coming to the recreation center where the gym, saunas, and massage rooms were. In total, our walk had been 20 minutes when we reached the gym. Emmett lead me in and told me that I could leave my bag in the corner until we were ready to leave.

The walls were all windows so that anyone inside would be seen from the outside. The area inside was no larger than the space inside of a fast food restaurant and had the gym basics. I guess if Emmett looked like that from working out here, you did not need fancy stuff to get fit. He showed me how to use ab and leg machines so that I could strengthen my core and be ready to do more intense running or hiking in the area. I couldn’t help but admire his incredible body as he showed me how to properly do each exercise. I tried to look at the front of his shorts to see what he was working with, but they were quite loose. I worked until I was feeling serious fatigue in my legs.

“That’s good enough. We’ve been in here for 45 minutes, let’s do some final stretches and change after that. I read your file, and body image is one of your areas of growth we are supposed to address. Nothing like feeling the camaraderie of men in the locker room for that,” he said. While we stretched, I noticed two men enter sweating and heaving as if they were returning from their morning run. The both had the employee necklace on and went to work out on the Smith barbell machines. They were both Black, but had straighter hair similar to mine cut pretty short. One was lanky, but toned and a bit darker than the other who was the same height, about 6’2”, but much wider. He was not wide because he was overweight, he was built like a football player while the other was built like a track star. They both had beautiful faces and just a bit of facial hair. Their facial features also made me think that they were some part Asian as well as Black. Either way, they were both hot and I wouldn’t kick either out of bed. Emmett was hot too, but blondes didn’t do for me what Black and brown men did. After a minute or 2, Emmett woke me from my reverie of the two men.

“See something you like? I haven’t seen you this focused all morning. They’re both employees. Why don’t you go talk to them. They may be good to keep you company later, do some activities with you, or meet you in your room if you’re into that,” Emmett said. The thought of hanging out with these two made me yearn for companionship as I never really had friends to hang out with before. Could I hang on long enough without freaking out or making a fool of myself to keep these two company for a day? “The darker one is Ivan and the lighter one is Isaac. They’re twins by the way. Their mom is one of the local Native Americans while their dad was a football player she met at the University of Washington,” Emmett continued as if he could read my mind.  
“How’d you know I was wondering about them?” I asked.  
“You’ve been staring their way and completely zoning me put for last two minutes.”  
“Oh.”  
“I also read your file before we left. I saw the whole thing.”  
“What? All that personal information I put in there. You read it?”  
“Oooh Yeah. I know about your body issues, what you’re looking for, what turns you on…”  
“How many people are going to see that? I thought those questions were confidential between me and my sponsor.”  
“To make sure you are served the best way possible, we all know the information about our guests. Don’t worry, we don’t judge. We’re here to give you the most pleasurable social experience you’ve ever had so that when you leave here, you’ll be confident enough to strut into anywhere and ignore the judgmental eyes of any onlookers.”  
“Is that why they’re here now?”  
“Yep, they know what turns you on so they decided to give you a bit of a treat to end your workout. It will give you motivation to come back for the next one.”  
“They came to perform for me?”  
“They’ll do a lot more than that if you ask. Let them know what your fantasies are and see if they play out.”  
“They’re going to think I’m a freak.”  
“Oooh, trust me, you don’t even come close to registering on the freakiness scale at this place. We’ve honored some pretty, umm let’s just say, juicy, erotic, wet, powerful, wide, deep, probing and a bit explosive requests before.” Emmett emphasized each of those last adjectives with a heavy raspy voice as I could see that he was recalling some pretty intense past adventures.  
“You mean . . . sex?” I asked.

“That, or whatever you’ve wanted a partner to do for you. We’re here to make sure you leave with a smile if you know what I mean.” I simply fell back on the floor as if I had been hit with a wave of lust as my imagination with these men ran wild.

I sat up after a minute or two and Emmett let me know our workout was over. I glanced at the twins to see that they were now doing curls shirtless. Those were some glistening bodies that I found hard to pry my eyes away from. The darker and thinner Ivan had nipples that were almost black and a tribal tattoo to match his brother’s on their left shoulders. Isaac was lighter than I am, but that chest and those abs looked as if he just walked off the football field, busting at the seams. They were both reminding me of my speedo man because they were hairless across their chests and torsos as well. I looked down to see the rims of their compression shorts peeking out from the waist on their gym shorts. That explained why they weren’t showing any sign of genitalia. Those compression shorts were the ones athletes wear for underwear and hold everything tight to you. If they are all that a person is wearing, then they make for quite a bulgetastic performance like the players at the NFL combines. I mean, really. Go watch some clips of some 40 yard dashes at the NFL combine.

“Grab your bag and let’s get showered and changed,” Emmett said as he extended his hand for me to grab so that he could help me to my feet. I nervously followed him to the locker room area thinking that if it was just me, that I would be fine. I was capable of using a locker room. I would not chicken out. I recited these in my head like a mantra as we went down what seemed like quite a long corridor to the locker room. “There is a whole spa complex down here that is men only. The women’s only complex was the other way. We’ve got saunas, whirlpool tubs, bathing pools, showers, massage tables. Whatever your need, it’s here and clothes aren’t allowed because tracking in all your germs is unsanitary,” he said.

I gulped at that last comment. I was going to have to be naked. Couldn’t I at least keep my underwear on? I didn’t ask out loud because I wanted to make a change to my life and not be so scared in the future.  
We entered the locker room. It had blue carpeted floors and resembled a professional sports team locker room because there were only cubicle sections with hangers and shelves, no physical lockers. The mahogany wood lockers made it feel more homely than some metal lockers. The room was completely open with the cubicles lining the walls and a u shaped cushioned bench in the center. I asked Emmett where to put my stuff.

“Pick any locker that doesn’t have a name on it. I’m down here if you want to be next to me,” he said as he motioned for me to go to his row. I noticed the names above the lockers: Samuel, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry, Jasper, Edward, Nahuel, Quil, Brady, Collin, Carlisle, Emmett, Ivan, and Isaac. “Those are the names of all the male employees here. They all work and are all available for any need you may have,” he continued as he threw his shirt in the bin under his locker. It never occurred to me that Emmett was going to strip and join me. I was going to be naked with this blonde muscle god in my first real locker room experience.

“Wait!” I said. I stood frozen with my bag in my hand. My heart was starting to pump as the fear built up in me. “I’m not comfortable with this. I feel so ashamed when I’m naked. I’m fat, minimally endowed, and gay. Aren’t you scared I may take a peek or jump you like the boys in high school teased me about?”

“No,” he said very matter of factly as he toed off his shoes and removed his socks. His torso was a bit hairy, but molded like a bodybuilder’s. He was hard to look away from as he stripped right in front of me with no sense of modesty whatsoever. “Better get undressed. Showering in clothes is a quite strange,” he told me as he stood, faced his locker, and dropped his shorts, revealing a short pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs that hugged his ass perfectly and showed off his bouncing bulge as shifted his muscled legs to kick his shorts to the bin. The bulge in his underwear didn’t look like a normal visible penis line in the front of an athlete or underwear model’s undergarments where the shape and outline of his dick was visible or like a perfectly formed shape form an athletic cup or cock cover used in general print ads, but like a balled up snake protruding from the front of his pants. No wonder he wore his shorts loose. He had to hide that thing from bouncing around as he walked. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and said, “If you are going to get over this, you better strip, too. I hate to sound cliche, but I’ll show you mine if you show me yours. You’re pretty delicious looking anyway. I’m not sure what you’re afraid of.”

“You’re just saying that to get me out of my clothes,” I said as I shed my shirt and shoes as I admired the barely covered Emmett. Compliments on my appearance were rare, leaving me with no trained reaction except disbelief.

“That’s the point. Throw them in any bin. The staff will have it cleaned and brought to your room. No one will steal what’s in here so leave your bag on the shelf in the cubicle,” he said as he turned to look towards some source of noise from the hallway. As I got down to my underwear, I tried to hide my chubbing cock. I’m not sure why since I was going to be naked in just a moment, but I felt the need to hold on to every last shred of privacy.

I had always boned up at the thought of being naked in front of others since puberty. The bit of thrill from exhibitionism plus the embarrassment caused me to get hard while every other part of me wanted to stay soft. I reached for my waistband as well, but was stuck frozen when Ivan and Isaac came walking in at pretty fast pace, heading for their lockers and kicking their shoes and socks off as they went. I was so nervous that I began sweating knowing that these two might also join us in the showers.

“Man it feels good to get out of these clothes and shower. Where should we go today?” Ivan asked in the most delectable low voice to his brother as they stretched in front of their lockers.

“I say we hit the whirlpool after the showers and relax for a bit,” Isaac responded. Then, Isaac dropped his shorts and slid them over his wide bubble ass to his bin while Ivan simply untied his shorts and did a bit of a wiggle of those little round buns that caused his shorts to fall to the ground with no hands. They both then turned to me in just their white compression shorts and put their hands onto their hips in unison. Isaac did a gyration of his hips that mesmerized me. “You gonna join us new guy? The more the merrier,” he said to me as they both adjusted their dicks in their compression shorts. The mix of Black and Native American was a beautiful sight to behold as these two had a tint of copper to their skin and more angular facial features.

The had wavy black hair and feathery pubes that radiated out the top of their shorts at the base of their treasure trails. They were both godly, but so different as Isaac was what we would call thick in all the right places while still being muscled and Ivan had the shredded toned body of a gymnast with the most pert ass I had seen on someone with such a slight frame. You could literally serve dinner on both their asses.  
Whoever designed these compression shorts had to be gay because those second-skinlike shorts were a gay man’s dream to see on an athlete’s body. Emmett’s designer boxer briefs gave no real indication of the shape of his dick, just the fact that it seemed quite heavy; however, Ivan and Isaac’s manhoods were showing like no tomorrow in those compressions. Ivan had a nice long cock that was angled upward to his left as if it was imitating a belt. It was so long and his waist was so narrow, that soft, the tip made it to his hip and connected with his hand that rested where his hip pocket would have been.

His scrotum was pushed down and to the right, causing the material of the shorts to become discolored with the sweat from the sticky balls that looked as if he had a water balloon in his pants.

I now had a full blown erection in my pants that I gently rubbed as I attempted to hide it with my other hand. Isaac had a thick dick to match his build as it was pressed to his right leg. It looked like he was hiding a dark veiny flashlight inside his pant leg because its thickness was just as wide as the base as it was at the tip. Had Isaac’s shorts been any shorter, he might as well not have worn any because his cock head would have been out for all to see. His ball sack was just like his brother’s as it strained the legs of his pants with its bulbous shape, showing the only sign of family resemblance. The mere thought of showering and hot tubbing with these two caused me to start leaking as I rubbed my cock, pushing my foreskin back and forth as I stroked myself through my underwear.

As I ogled these three heavily hung men and jacked myself, the smell of sweat and virility from Isaac and Ivan’s bodies hit me and brought me close to the point of no return. Remembering that Emmett said that the employees were available for sex brought images of the these three in various acts of passion. Sweaty hands grasping for the sheets, grunts and moans leaving gaped mouths, and milky puddles of cum adorning my room filled my mind. I then realized that I moaned and creamed in my pants as the three statuesque beauties watched. My legs shuddered and I collapsed as I filled my underwear with more semen than I ever had released before. I sat there on the carpet of the locker room heaving as I came down from my orgasm induced high.

The shame of what I had done hit me like a train. I took one wide eyed look at my three spectators, noting that their underwear was noticeably tighter since my performance and grabbed my clothes, dressing as I ran out there before they could see the tears running from my eyes. The shame of masturbating in front of three men that were way out of my league caused my vision to blur as I ran back to my room through the brightening sky caused by the burn off of the morning mist, and locked myself in the bathroom. I hoped that no one that I passed saw me or wondered what my deal was. I’m sure Emmett would not want anything to do with me and the twins probably saw me as some vulturuous pervert. I cried myself to sleep thinking of all of the horrible names they were going to call me and the jokes they were going to make about the fat fag that blew his load in the locker room.

I eventually showered, dressed, and checked the futbol sites I get updates from on my phone. I remembered that each room had a fridge and kitchenette, so I checked it. Emmett had told me that the fridge and cabinet would have healthy food options so that I would gain good eating habits and see what healthy eating options were easy to shop for and to cook.

I took out some sandwich from the fridge. It had a lot of colorful vegetables on it that I wasn’t used to and a lot of different grains in the bread, but it was appetizing.  
I found the provided laptop in the room and turned on the third Harry Potter movie. It’s my feel good put me to sleep movie.


	7. Katrina Chapter 2: The Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Giving the boys a chance to strut their stuff for a change. If you misunderstand the ratings, it is because none of the guys are technically naked, so no male nudity.   
>  Tags: Objectification, Wolfpack, Photo Shoots  
>  Rating: R for adult content, female nudity, and strong sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

The Photoshoot

We walked as Rosalie pointed out the various parts of the campus. We even passed a crying Latino fellow running by. Rosalie assured me that some patients adapt differently and that she would talk to Emmett about his client later. She told me that all the women employees did most of the maintaining as this place was a reversed gender role facility by nature where the men were objectified. She said that she, Alice, Renesmee, and Bella, the photographer at the photoshoot, knew each other previously and lived with Carlisle and Esme as their caretakers. She said that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were like brothers to the girls. “Think of it as an adult Brady Bunch,” she said. The wolves are from the local American Indian Reservation called La Push. They know all the women from the reservation. She said that her brothers and all of the wolves were trained in the arts of giving pleasure and available upon request. “Oh, and there’s Nahuel. He’s Brazilian. He can give you a hell of a night, but he’s an emotional wreck himself sometimes. He’s always a good time.”

We entered the building that resembled a traditional high school gym. It was much lower though. As we entered I noticed that the building was mostly underground. I could hear lots of boisterous laughter and bantering as we entered the large open room inside. I saw Bella, the photographer, and the woman that Rosalie called Renesmee setting up the cameras. A white backdrop was already installed that hung from the ceiling to the floor. I guess she would be taking shots in front of the background. Renesmee was setting up tiny video cameras from multiple angles while Bella got the main still shot camera on a tripod together. Renesmee had her phone and a smaller camera in her hand for mobile shots of the event. Renesmee and Bella looked as if they could be sisters. They were both pale brown haired women a bit shorter than me. They were definitely attractive in their leggings and blouses. They seemed to be a good team. I looked to see another open set of double doors leading to a hallway area that must have been where Alice and the models were preparing with her line because all the noise was coming from those open doors. I could only make out shadows moving.

“Hey, who do we have here?” Renesmee asked as we neared the photo duo. Rosalie introduced us and Bella.  
“I’m actually glad you’re here,” Bella said, “With such a regal woman like yourself, they may feel the need to behave. They’ve been giving Alice hell all morning. They’ll be out any minute.”

I simply peered around the room until as Bella said a few minutes later, Alice and her models proceeded in. Sweet Jesus, they were beautiful. Picture a procession of nine tall beautiful men in designer clothes walk in and set up to take a group photo in front of you. They were all different shades of tan, brown, and copper with devilish smiles. The shortest appeared to be my height while the tallest was about 6’5”. They all had incredibly beautiful bodies as well shown off by the form fitting designer clothes. Three were noticeably narrower than the others while three had an average build and the last three were action figure built. Their hair was all jet black, but in various lengths and their glistening pearly whites made anyone want to smile as the laughed and jested while Bella and Alice got them in formation. Almost all of them had some aspect of their outfit exposed. Either they had a shirt open, revealing the skin of their torsos, no sleeves so that their muscled arms were exposed, very short pants that would double as swimwear, or a midriff. I am not sure if Alice intended to sell the clothes or the men because they bodies of the Native American gods far overshadowed any elements of the collection.

“Ok, we need a few group shots with the whole group in this casual wear, some smaller groups shots in groups of three or four, and individual shots. We then repeat for formal wear and then we finish with the swim and underwear collections. Got it?” Alice told everyone in a loud shrill voice that echoed in the large vaulted room. “Renesmee has set up video cameras as well that are recording video of the whole shoot,” Alice mumbled to me and Rosalie, “They don’t know that we are going to sell a video of the whole shoot. I hope we get some real notoriety when the video goes on sale online.” So that was why they could not come out until the girls were done setting up the cameras. To get as candid a scene as possible, Alice didn’t want them to know they were being filmed.

Alice was not only the shortest person in the room, but also the loudest and bossiest as well. She had her hair in a short ponytail and wore an orange dress that fell freely from her shoulders, making her look like a flailing orange popsicle as she barked orders at the men.

After the casual wear, they went back and appeared in evening wear. Dressed in suits, tuxedos, vests, and sweaters, any of these guys could pick up whomever they wanted at a bar or club. No one was going to turn down anyone so well dressed or handsome. All of their pants and shorts fit perfectly in the rear and made me want to dive in and taste their perfect asses, but gave little indication as to what they had in the front. The thin three had pert asses, one with a hell of a set buns. The other standouts were two of the action figure trio that had two muscular pillows that looked as if they were testing the strength of their pants and would be great to wrap your legs around. Bella and Renesmee were an excellent crew. They got over six hundred shots for each collection so far.

Rosalie had been talking to the models as the photoshoot went on while I kept my distance. I wanted to observe before making a move. I actually wanted one of them to make the first move. After the formal evening wear, was time for the swimsuits and underwear. Rosalie dragged me closer as she handed one of them her bag. “Alice thinks this will solve the issue. It’s worth a try,” she said to one of the shorter thinner trio.

“I don’t know what this is going to do. I think this may actually make it worse,” he said in what sounded like a teenager’s voice, but came from a grown man.  
“Exactly,” Rosalie said.  
The suited manchild left with her bag.  
“Are they putting those back in their shoes when they take them off?” I asked her.  
“Are they putting what in their shoes?” she asked looking confused.  
“The fake foot shapers. The things in your bag. Aren’t they for keeping shoes in shape on the rack?” I asked. I don’t know what was funny, but Rosalie turned red and laughed.

“No honey, those are to hide the outlines of their dicks in the swimwear and underwear. We can’t have visible dick outlines in this puritan society,” she said. My face turned red too and I couldn’t kelp but feel a bit bewildered at the size of those pant fillers. They were too big to fit in any shoes of mine. Could anyone really be that hung that they would need a piece of cardboard the size of my shoe to cover their manhood?

As they came out in the skimpy wear the answer became evident. Rosalie said that this was the perfect time to get me acquainted with each man by name because they were coming out one by one first and then doing the group shots later because Alice was basically wedging them into their outfits and would take some time for each wolf. My heart started racing as I realized this was going to be a show for me to pick who I wanted to service me.

“This is Sam,” Rosalie said as one of the bulkier three came out in some trunks that barely covered his ass. His face was one of wisdom and his expression more serious than the others’. His body was not overly muscled, but still tight. The pant filler was indeed a bit ridiculous. A ridiculous waste of time that is. His cock bulged so much in those trunks that the filler was being pushed out like roof of a tent in the front of his pants. I simply looked to Rosalie and she put her hands facing the sealing in an “I don’t know” pose.  
“I told you those wouldn’t work,” Rosalie said to Bella who also was blushing a bit.  
“I’ve been with Edward for so long, that I forgot all about this. Maybe I should have some self-esteem issues that need fixing,” Bella said.  
“You should have seen the sweat on my brow last night as I did the manscaping for them,” Rosalie added, “I wasn’t even touching them and they all still had underwear on, but the heat radiating from those things are incredible. You have to give it to wolf genetics.”

I didn’t really catch her comment because all my senses were focused on the man in front of me as he pulled the front his trunks forward to take the shoe filler out. I looked down to see his ample endowment settling back into place and I saw that Rosalie had done a good job as no random pubes were escaping from the top of the trunks. Bella and Renesmee took their shot as the next model came out of the dressing room in pair of loose green boxer shorts. Rosalie told me this was Collin. He was one of my two manchilds and possessed a much more slight frame than Sam.

“Green means I’m horny,” he said in a crackling voice like a boy that had not become a man. He was more defined than Sam, but only because he was so much thinner and scrawnier. He appeared to be quite hung as well because I could not make out the head of his cock bulging against the front of his boxers but could see movement of a bulbous shape around his crotch. I felt my legs get unsteady as this display of unashamed manhood was in front of me.

Embry was next in some knee length royal blue lycra swimmers that looked painted on because he was also one of my thick three. I covered my eyes when I got to his bulge because his cock had nowhere to hide in those lycra shorts. It looked like someone was trying to smuggle a pound of raw sausage into the country in the front of his pants. He simply looked down and said, “Aww man, I didn’t want you guys to see my shrinkage. It was so cold in the pool!” Renesmee chuckled at his silly attempt to make light of his inappropriate attire.

“This is Quil. He and Embry are best friends and self-proclaimed “bromosexuals” if you believe in that stuff,” Rosalie said. Quil was an inbetweener in build and had a boy next door look about him. His red boxer briefs contrasted well with Embry’s blue swimmers. His cock bulge would still be determined inappropriate in most settings. The two horsed around a bit before the next model came out. Watching them play turned me on so much that I felt my the folds of my vagina start to heat up and moisten.  
Brady was in a jockstrap with his ass completely exposed. What a beautiful golden ass it was. He, like Quil, was a medium build. He had his hands in front of his jock until Bella said that he had nothing to be ashamed of. She was proven wrong when his brown hairless balls were hanging out of the jock. “They fell out as I was walking. I didn’t know what to do,” he said nervously. His childish innocence was quite amusing coming from a 5’11” model bodied man. He posed for only a minute or two before running to join the waiting models. I glanced their way and was mesmerized by the gyrations and gravity defying bulges and cock out lines the five men had. Even standing still, their dicks seemed to bounce and sway in their pants. I wondered how much more some of those pants could take as my nipples began to harden at the new arousing thoughts.

I turned back at the doors to see another of the narrow three, Seth was his name, came out in some black knee length compression shorts. “The lights and this black pair of skin tight shorts are making me hotter than normal. My junk’s got no room to breathe,” he pleaded, “Hurry up and take the shots.” He was quite a specimen to look at because his face was just so bubbly with an infectious smile and his body was perfectly toned as if his deep tan skin was vacuum sealed over his cut muscles. I saw his dilemma with the black because his groin was starting to sweat and, trust me, his groin didn’t need any more attention. This guy looked the most hung so far simply because he was so svelte and that cock was so big and had a sac to match. His dick was pressed against the front of his right thigh and finished an inch above the center of his right kneecap while his golf ball sized balls were now pressed against his left thigh. He limped due to the stress on his cock to the group after his solo shots were finished. Watching him with his obscene bulge made my legs wobbly. Rosalie noticed and got me chair to sit on.

“You ain't seen nothing yet, Katrina,” Rosalie said with a smirk, “Calm yourself, we don’t need a woman starting heat in front of a pack of wolves.” I tried to put my hands somewhere so they wouldn’t go rub my wet lips through my jeans. I settled with them folded on my lap.

“I knew you guys would welcome me well!” yelled a playfully arrogant voice, “It’s time for Paul and his perfect penis to make an appearance!” The one named Paul walked in in a pair of white briefs with a thick blue waistband. He was one of the thinner ones with a V shaped action figure torso that lead to a narrow waist. Those briefs and his shape made his ass look like perfect spheres at the base of his back outlined with the blue band of the briefs. His cock was curling in a c shape so that the head was actually pointed upward while the outline of the entire shaft could be seen curling to the right from the base in a c shape. I might have to agree about that perfect thing. His body was probably the best proportioned so far as well. I don’t know how much more of this I could take before I fainted.

“This is Jared, only Jake is left now,” Rosalie said as the next guy walked in, “I hope Jake is ok. Because of the swimsuit Alice picked for him, I had to shave all his pubic hair off.” Jared was in the tightest pair of boxer briefs so far. They were black with a thick gold waistband. He was quite a thick specimen in physical build and in the endowment department. He was pretty quiet and walked to take his photos without much ceremony. At the base, you could see that his cock was thick as a soda can. He had it modestly pointed downward. I loved the way his hips swayed as he walked to the group. He then winked at me when he caught me staring. I couldn’t believe it, a guy actually winked at me, this caused me rub my legs together in an attempt to get some form of friction to soothe my lust. I had to close my eyes to calm down because the visual stimulation was giving me more pleasure than some of my boyfriends ever had.

“Ok, we’re all done. It’s just me and Jake now,” Alice called as she ran out of the hallway. I opened my eyes at the sound of her voice. She was followed by the most gorgeous body I had ever seen. To make it even harder to stand and not faint, this man was wearing only the tiniest pink and blue speedo with white highlights I had ever seen. He was slow to get out there because he, like Seth, was walking strangely. The concern on his face made him look even sexier when his 6’5” true action figure body struck a pose. I couldn’t figure out what was going on in his pants, but he looked uncomfortable. The speedo rode so low, that you could see his entire pubic area and the base of his cock and Adonis belt, and yes, it was hairless thanks to Rosalie and made my legs wobbly seeing so much manmeat on display as I sat in the chair. His pecs and nipples were a bit perky as he faked some good smiles and then went back to a more serious face. When he turned around I started to laugh because it looked like he had a curved cucumber stuck in the back of his speedo right in his ass crack that came from under him to the middle of his rear.

“What’s he hiding back there?” I asked Rosalie. Rosalie just cleared her throat and and told Bella and Renesmee that they better get shots of Jake’s backside and glared at me. She then raised her eyebrows a few times to try to give me the hint. I was still confused.

“That’s all him,” she said as if her voice were about to leave her.  
“All him? . . .,” I uttered before I froze and could no longer speak, realizing that his dick was as thick as a cucumber, tucked under him from the front, went between his legs and smashed his massive scrotum between his thighs causing him discomfort, and reached far enough behind him that it the head was facing straight up as it rested between those perfect globes. If he sat down in that speedo, he would force his cock between his cheeks. These wolves were all endowed so well, that I wondered how any new employees could even compare to these guys. And when I had seen them, they were all soft.

“Ok, after the groups shots we head to the beach for the calendar shoot.” Alice said. After watching them move around again in their underwear into various groups for the most erotic underwear shoot I had ever seen, I told Rosalie that I needed a nap. I stood as Alice, Bella and Renesmee walked with the boys back down their hallway to the other side of the multipurpose building. A few of the boys looked back at me and licked their lips as they walked off with those immaculate asses swaying in those tight clothes.

“Come take a nap on the beach,” she said. If we go back to your room now, we will miss the calendar shoot and I’m not about to miss that. I am still a woman after all,” she said as she placed her hand on the small of my back and guided me out the hallway doors.  
“I’ll make it back ok,”I said, “I just need some time to recover from a lot more sexual energy than I am used to.”  
“OK, but you know what you’ll be missing.”

My walk back was the best worst walk I’ve ever had. It was the worst because I had to deal with the wetness in the front of my panties and walk as if I had no issues in the crotch of my jeans. It was the best walk because the moisture and friction of the walk kept me at the edge of release for my entire walk. I may have come here to get sexually liberated, but I still had morals, and masturbating in public or jumping any of those bronze gods would have left me with shame later. I put my hands on my hips, wanting them to go lower to relieve my distress, and walked with my thighs pressed together as I felt the friction heating up my core. The cool northwestern autumn air felt like lashes of love on my overheated skin after I had tied my hoodie around my waist. There must not have been very many guests there because I saw the same Hispanic guy that ran by crying earlier walking with a white jock looking guy with the employee necklace on. So they did have non Native American servicemen here. Why weren’t they in the photoshoot? I stopped caring when my crotch lit up again at the word “photoshoot,” causing my to falter in my stroll. I could now see my cabin, so I doubled up my steps.

I busted through the door and undid my pants. I made sure the door was shut and then fell on the floor with my left hand rubbing my panties while my right hand threw my shoes off. I stopped rubbing my mound long enough to get my jeans and panties off. The fresh air felt so good on my exposed vulva. I threw my shirt off and undid my bra to let my breasts fly free. Once I was free from man’s restraints, I bent my knees and lifted my ass off the ground as I lied on my back naked on the floor. I didn’t need any toys today because the prospect of any of those wolves joining me in the next two weeks had me ready to explode. I didn’t know the depths of what a man could do to bring a woman to orgasm, but after seeing these guys and listening to Rosalie, I am sure they know how to push every button, rub every sweet spot, and fill every vacuum until she’d be begging for a mercy. And they’d all do it with those devilish smiles.

I put two of my fingers inside and scissored myself as I had done so many times before when my previous bedmates had left me unfulfilled. Wait, why was I thinking of them when I had a stable of stallions at my disposal. I could picture those sweaty muscular bodies gyrating, sweat dripping down those toned chests and through the valleys of those abs, flexing ass muscles, and manly roars and moans of passion as these guys did their work. After seeing them in their underwear with those obscene bulges and disturbing outlines, I couldn’t imagine how a girl feels after one of those guys fills her center.

I was panting and my eyes fluttered as I reached the point of no return. I rubbed my flowering vagina a few more times and felt the liquid of my release on my probing fingers and held my position only feet end the space between my shoulder supported my convulsing body. After 30 seconds or so, I relaxed my muscles and stared at the ceiling as I laid there naked on the carpet with my clothes haphazardly strewn around me. The afternoon sun shined through the open living room windows, giving me just enough warmth to feel comfortable while nude. I gave my fingers a lick and fell asleep with the taste of my sex on my tongue as I was paralyzed from my passion on the floor in front of the same loveseat where Rosalie gave me that now understandable interrogation just a few hours earlier. Katrina Long was officially on her path to better self-confidence.


	8. Nigel Chapter 3: Seafoam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nigel lets his feelings flow into the sea.  
>  Tags: Objectification  
>  Rating: R for male nudity and strong sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Seafoam

  
The ringing phone woke me up. I looked to see who it was, but did not recognize the number. When I touched my phone to answer it, I saw that I had about 10 missed texts from the same number. It was Emmett. I cancelled the call and decided to text him instead. He wanted me to go with him to the beach. It was about 2pm, which would give us enough time to get some sun before dinner.

He started texting me about our schedule.

 **beach, back to your room, then dinner** \- Emmett texting

 _Ok, when do we have our next workout? I text with proper grammar. I know it’s strange._ \- Nigel texting

**Morning, got swimsuit?**

_We’re going to get in the water?_

**It’s the beach, so yes**

_I don’t have trunks and it’s cold outside._

**Got trunks for you, you’ll be fine, be there in 5.**

I was going to go touch that cold water? I tried to remember the last time I went to the beach. It was probably for my senior retreat in high school. We went to a camp near the Pacific Coast for a weekend. I never get in the water. I don’t mind the eye candy, though. I wondered how many people would be at the beach here. I heard the knock at the door and let Emmett in with my trunks.

“These are yours,” he said as he tossed me a blue and green tropical patterned pair of trunks, “As soon as we get our trunks on we’re out, ok?”  
“Ok”  
“Do you want to talk about earlier?”  
“Not really.”  
“The twins were so worried about you.”  
“Then do tell.”  
“Why’d you run away?”  
“I jacked off in front of you guys, that’s why.”  
“Is that bad?”  
“Yes, that’s so gross and perverted.”  
“I think it’s normal. We both beat our meat often don’t we?”  
“In private. Have some shame.”  
“Aren’t you here to fix that issue, your extreme modesty? You’re never gonna get over it if you’re still uptight about your body.”  
“I just feel so self-conscious and embarrassed around people in gyms. They’re so much better looking than I am, they’re in shape, and I’m sure they look at me and think I’m a slob trying to peek at them.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Look at you! Look at the twins! You guys are hot as fuck and I’m ugly as sin. I shouldn’t have the right to be in your presence.”  
“What are you talking about? We don’t judge. It only becomes an issue if you make it one. The twins were looking for you in the hot tub. I told them you’d be back tomorrow.”  
“You told them what?!”  
“We workout every morning while you’re here so you get the habit set.”  
“You don’t get it. You don’t understand.”  
“I think you are so worried about everyone else instead of yourself. Now let’s get changed and go.”  
I figured it was no use arguing with him. I guess they really weren’t bothered by my whacking off in front of them. I looked at the trunks he gave me and headed to the bathroom.  
“I’ll try these to see of they fit.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To change!”  
“Where?”  
“In the bathroom.”  
“Why, who are you hiding from. Get out here. We’re both men and should not be ashamed to change in front of each other. Hell, we’ve already seen each other in our underwear. We were supposed to shower together.”  
“It’s just habit, you don’t show your dick to other people, that’s indecent.”  
“Running around outside with your cock flailing is indecent, changing is normal. How long is your cock going to be out anyway?” he said as he pulled his hoodie over his head and tossed it on the floor. As his shirt rode up, revealing those cut abs leading into his pants, I was reminded of how muscled Emmett was and my cock started to grow. He started unbuttoning his shirt and kicked his shoes off.  
“Why are you stripping here?”  
“I have to change, too.”  
“Out here in the open?”  
“Would you stop worrying about modesty. No one cares. You’re putting way too much pressure on yourself. Strip!”

I took my sweatpants off, but was reluctant about removing my underwear in the middle of the living room of the suite. Emmett, dropped his shirt to the floor and pulled a pair of red trunks out of his bag. He scratched his armpits and chest before dropping his pants and underwear in one swoop.

I took in that image of him in all his glory and etched it into my mind. My cock was hard, now. His penis wasn’t hard, but it was bigger than mine was at its best. I had to do a once over, going from those shoulders to those peachy nips on those broad pecs. His abs of steel and Adonis belt lead me to a patch of blonde pubes at the base of his thick cock. It hung straight down and kept its thickness until the circumcision scar where his cock changed from matching his porcelain skin color to a glossy pink, giving it the appearance of the tastiest strawberry dipped vanilla stick I had ever seen.

“It feels good to let him out for some air. He always get so cramped up in jeans,” he said as he grabbed his trunks and lifted his left leg to put them on. When he lifted his leg, his juicy hairless sac swung a bit, causing me to form precum at my tip. He tucked and adjusted his cock so that his bulge was not so apparent and put a t shirt on. “See, I was exposed for about 10 seconds. That’s it. Now change.”

“I can’t in front of you. I’m too shy and I have an erection,” I said with difficulty shuffling from side to side, “Can’t I just change in private?”

“I don’t care if you’re hard. No one does. No one is worried about you as much as you are. Anyway, if you didn’t have an erection after seeing me naked, I’d be offended. I worked hard on this body and was blessed with this penis to please all the senses,” Emmett said.

I closed my eyes and pushed my underwear down. My hard cock bounded out and felt the open air. I was so embarrassed and felt so exposed and violated standing naked from the waist down in front of someone else. I grabbed the trunks and put them on.

“Was that so hard? Nice cock by the way. I’m not sure why you were so scared of letting it out. It’s not small. You may feel small here, especially if we are in the gym with any of the wolves, but you have a dick to be proud of,” Emmett told me as he ushered me out the door. I felt a swell of confidence after he didn’t seem freaked out by my erection. It helped me calm down and I softened as we walked to the beach.

We got to the beach and threw our shirts in a pile with our towels in the sand. I looked to see if anyone else was nearby. Emmett said that there were very few guests at the moment, so we probably wouldn’t see anyone. I still felt so self-conscious with only Emmett there to see my chest and pudgy belly in the open. I walked with my arms awkwardly holding my stomach and torso so that it wouldn’t jiggle too much as I jotted through the sand to the sea. Emmett simply ran out to the surf. He was so beautiful and glittery as he splashed into the water the afternoon sun coming down over him. Oh yeah, why was he glittery? If he wasn’t going to make big deal about my ugly body or frequent erections, then I wasn’t going to make a big deal about his skin glistening a lot more than normal in the water. It was a glorious sight to see anyway. He almost looked as if there was a group of paparazzi here flashing cameras like a starlet on the red carpet, but there was no one else here.

We waded out into the undulating sea after I gradually entered the water and sloshed just to my shins before getting waist deep to adjust to the cold. The salty air and sounds of the waves calmed me as we stood waist deep in the water.

“Now that we are out here, mind if I got to know you a bit better?” Emmett said approaching me and standing against my shoulder. My shoulder only came to his elbow, but the skin contact electrified me.

“What do you mean?” I said as I tensed up in fear that he was going to try to molest me out here in the sea where the evidence would wash away. I was sure there was no lifeguard patrol here.  
“Not like that! You really are a perv. I just have some questions so that your stay here is as beneficial as possible,” he said as put his arms up in a defensive stance, causing his expansive chest to fan out. The sight of him was a lot to look at whole trying to focus on questions. I looked down, but was distracted by his treasure trail in the center of his abs leading to a bulge that I now knew held a mighty fine looking cock.  
“Ok. I’ll try. It is so calming out here. This was a good idea,” I said.  
“What do you hope to get from this place?”  
“I want to leave more confident than when I came. I am afraid of relationships because I am so shy about my appearance.”  
“You are still gay right?”  
“Yes, can’t you tell by the erections I pop. I am trying really hard to keep one down now. The cool water is helping my dick stay soft.”  
“Just making sure we aren’t barking up the wrong tree. Have you had a romantic relationship before?”  
“No.”  
“Have you ever tried to have a relationship with women?”  
“No interest. I’ve known I was gay for a long time.”  
“How far have you gone with a guy before?” he said as he fluttered his fingers in the tops of the water.  
“I’ve never been in a relationship.”  
“Any fooling around? Cavorting in dark places? Sneaking in the janitor’s closet?”  
“I’m a complete virgin. I’ve never even been in the presence of a naked man before you. Your penis is the only one I’ve seen in person besides my own. I’ve seen plenty of porn, but never a naked man in the flesh, so you are technically my first.”  
“No shit! What a privilege. I’m glad I was hanging good today so you got a glimpse of my golden boy in his prime condition. Did you like what you saw?”  
“You don’t remember the erection?”  
“Oh yeah. No wonder you could barely handle that locker room. Schools nowadays are so privacy oriented. No more showers at PE and dorms are more often full of dividers or individual stalls so no one is ever seen nude. Your generation is so cock shy that you won’t get to feel the camaraderie of being in a room with naked men.”  
“But I’ll get outed because I’ll get hard.”  
“I’ve been in open showers with gay men before that had no problem staying soft. Nudity does not equal sex. We are just so uptight now, that no one can even change clothes in a locker room without hiding behind a towel or men shower in their underwear to avoid being naked in a shower room. Why would you shower with clothes on?”  
“Look, not everyone looks like you.”  
“I didn’t always look like this. I had my shrimpy prepubescent days as well. We still showered in the open after PE and were so more social because of it. We saw that we were all equal under our clothes and no barriers could hide you.”  
“Sounds creepy.”  
“You’re trying it tomorrow.”  
“Again?!”  
“Yes. No running away in tears this time. The more you get used to it, the more commonplace the social nudity becomes. You won’t have boners anymore in the locker room when you’re done here.”  
“I guess I’ll try.”  
“So have you ever fooled around at all?”  
“No. I have never shared physical contact with anyone for pleasure. I am a paranoid recluse for god’s sake.”  
“So, do you intend to have sex here?”  
“That would be nice, but I don’t know where to start. I would feel so insecure if I knew sex was the plan. I mean, how does this even work here?”  
“As your sponsor here, I am off limits for sex, but I can recommend one of the wolves or my brothers to have a good time with you. They are great at making you feel comfortable and the center of attention. They are really good at the sex part, too. I mean, really good.”  
“I don’t know how to start this. Do I ask them on a date?”  
“I’ll send someone to hang out with you tomorrow after our workout. You don’t have to have sex, but I want you to try to get to first base.”  
“What’s first base?”  
“Get some kissing and bodily contact, preferably naked,” he said while raising his eyebrows. “Do you know how gay sex works?”  
“Yes. Porn remember?” I said blushing.  
“Do you think you’re a top or a bottom?”  
“I don’t know. I am a complete virgin remember.”

“Ok. Ok. I’ll leave you alone about this. Let’s play.” We played in the water for about 15 minutes. It was so refreshing splashing, swimming, and dunking someone that wanted to be with you. I forgot that I was shirtless because I was having so much fun. Emmett said that he hated swimwear because skinny dipping was the only way anyone should swim. He said it made no sense to put fabric on your body that retained water just to hide your man bits from others.

The clouds were coming in in patches, causing the temperature to drop a bit. Some motion on the shore caught my eye. There was a hunk of a man running in the beach in just a square cut green swimsuit. He had the perfect golden skin. It was the color of sin to me; it made you want to think about doing dirty things. He had an intimidating hair style and body as if he were a Brazilian soccer player. Emmett cleared his throat after catching me staring for while.

“That’s Nahuel. He works here.,” Emmett said. Emmett waved him over and we headed for the shore. Nahuel walked toward us, but didn’t get his feet wet. As he got closer, I saw that he had tattoos like a soccer player as well. I was trying to keep my cock in control, but he was just too good of a sight to behold. His calves had the perfect thick curved muscles that lead gracefully to his ankles and his solid thighs were more muscled than his arms and torso, which were still athletically cut. As we got closer I saw that his face was model good looking with pouty lips and big sultry eyes. He put one arm up to cover his eyes from the sun that stretched his body into a fashion model pose, showing off his Maori tribal pattern going from a sleeve on his left arm to a pattern on his pecs and making me start to chub in my trunks. Speaking of trunks, his were holding what looked like a roll of Ritz crackers tucked into the side against his hip. Was everyone here hung? That tattoo continued to his cum gutter and disappeared into his trunks. His right leg and calves were also beautifully contoured by the swirling pattern.  
“This is Nigel, Nahuel,” Emmett said while doing a Vanna White pose to introduce me.

“Ooh, Niiiiigel! He looks good enough to bite, and scratch, and spank as I feed him my sword,” he said with a feminine latin accent that I didn’t recognize while he grabbed and stroked his cock through his trunks.  
“Calm down boy! You’ll get to try him later.”  
“I can’t wait to taste that dark meat,” Nahuel said again in that panty dropping accent.  
“Uuum. If you don’t mind me asking,” I asked as I was cut off.  
“Ask, lick, squeeze, stretch, I don’t mind.”  
“Where is your accent from?” I asked as I covered the front of my trunks with one hand to hide my erection. I noticed that he was about my height.  
“I’m from Brazil. We speak Portuguese, yes,” he said licking his lips.  
“Ok, before you get carried away, where are you headed looking like this?” Emmett asked him.  
“The photoshoot of course. Did you forget? Alice has the wolves doing a calendar shoot in the underwear and swim stuff she designed. I couldn’t miss that,” Nahuel said. “She said it was to get more money for the resort, but I think it’s for her own pleasure and I’m all for pleasure. Come with, yes?”  
“I guess this is a good way to get Nigel introduced to the wolves,” Emmett said as he turned to me. “Let’s dry off and head down the beach to see the other employees in action.”

We followed Nahuel to a rocky section of the beach where there were umbrellas, photography lighting, white backdrops and the most virile group of men I had ever seen in nothing but swimsuits or underwear. It all appeared a bit too small for them.  
There were two similar looking brunettes taking pictures while a short woman with ponytail directed the models in their poses. Nahuel ran to two of the the younger looking models to talk and point at me.  
“Who’s this?” the one with the ponytail asked as she looked to Emmet and then me.  
“I’m Nigel,” I said before Emmett could answer for me. I waved at her. “You’re Alice?” I asked.  
“Have we met, How did you know?”

“Nahuel and Emmett told me this was a shoot for clothes a person named Alice designed. I guess that would be you,” I said as the model in some red boxer briefs posed by pulling the corners by his hips down so that his pubic area was exposed and he looked as if he was about to drop his pants. I could make out a curled bulge in his shorts. “What kind of calendar is this supposed to be? Nahuel says this is a calendar shoot.”

“Bella, Ness, continue without me for a sec. Quil that was great, Embry you’re up,” she said as she walked over to me and Emmett. “It’s an erotic calendar. I’m trying to use their sex appeal to get some products sold. None of them are shy here, but I have to get some of them to eventually get hard and at least one to show some cock.” She then walked back to give orders. The models were posing against the sea or against some rock formations. They were all incredibly built and had skin that was a color palette of bronze, tan, and copper. A few had more boyish faces while a few had manly faces with a hell of a jaw and high cheekbones.

“Get a good look and see who you like. Remember they are all available. If you actually finish your requirements tomorrow after our workout, I will reward you with a date tomorrow.” Emmett said as we watched Alice gave two of them directions to get wet. One in a jockstrap and one wearing a blue speedo who I later learned was Brady headed to the surf. They posed in the water and as they got out when their attire was basically see through. The one in the jock had a younger soft face, but still a banging body and ample package. Watching the water drip off of him started my erection again. The one in the blue speedo who was named Jacob looked like a god because he was the tallest and most muscular of the group. He also seemed to have problems walking while keeping himself contained in his speedo. The lengths he had to go to keep his cock inside were incredible. The thought of sex with any of these men seemed a painful proposition.

“A few of them have already said they would like to be your first date. I’m so jealous of you. As employees, we’re not supposed to fuck unless a guest wants us to,” Nahuel said. The thought of any of these guys wanting me made my heart melt. I looked out to the sea and decided to go through with the workout and shower tomorrow if it meant spending my first real date with one of these guys. When I looked back after my reverie, Alice was demanding that some of them get naked and pose.  
“We want this to sell and I know you guys aren’t shy. We just need a few of you to do implied nudes and at least one to show his cock. We’ll call it the special edition,” Alice told them.

“What’s an implied nude?” the one in black boxer briefs who I later learned was Jared asked. His ass was in its own time zone it was so big and the bulge in the front of his underwear suggested he housed a cock so thick it looked like it could dig holes for telephone pole in a pinch.

“It’s when the model is completely naked, but doesn’t show any penis or vagina in the shot. For example, you could cover your dicks with your hands or move your leg to cover yourself,” I added. They looked at each other and laughed and teased until the one with the most regal face in the black trunks said he was game. Emmett told me he was Sam.

“What do you want me to do?” Sam asked Alice.

“I like you against the rocks. Drop your shorts and aim your crotch at the rock formation while trying to face us with your chest. It will give a great view of your ass and a chance to show you in a contorted pose that shows off the muscles,” she said. Without hesitation he did just that. He was facing away from me when he dropped his trunks and showed his ass that made me want to bury face between those globes. He walked completely nude to the rocks and then pressed his pelvis against them while turning his shoulders to face us and the camera girls. They took a few shots. Alice was not impressed. “Sam, do me a favor and open your knees against the rock as well,” she told him. I didn’t know what that was supposed to change, but I was pleasantly surprised when I noticed that with his thighs separated, his hairless sac and at least half of his heavy dangling cock were visible between his legs. “That’s better,” she said. It was quite a display. Seeing his cock out here in the open was more than I could handle, so I stepped away from the group for a moment to collect myself and wait for my erection to die down.

I couldn’t believe that this guy was so confident and unashamed that he stripped down to nothing in front of a crowd of people at the beach. I could never be that confident. By the time I rejoined, Sam was back in his trunks and walking to the group while Collin in his green boxers headed for the sea. Before he hit the waves, he shed his shorts and folded them in the sand. He was one of the paler of the group and contrasted well with the now dark sea from the patchy clouds. I only saw a quick flash of his cock as he turned to put his pants on the sand. Alice and the girls went to the water’s edge and waited for him to get where the water was at the top of his cock. It was seen that he was naked, but the water distorted any details of his cock in the photos. His boyish face made him look like a muscled innocent teenager with well maintained pubes caught in the ocean after losing his swimsuit. After a few more shots he emerged from the water with no shame and put his boxers back on. His cock swung back and forth hitting his thighs and sending water droplets in all directions as he left the sea. I couldn’t take my eyes away from him. Collin’s cock looked to be smaller than mine when I was hard, but he was still soft and thicker. I guess shrinkage from the cold water was also a factor? His boxers stuck to his wet body as he returned to the group. I had been able to keep my semi a semi and not a full blown boner even when I was blatantly staring at his dick.

“Who’s doing the full monty,” one of the camera girls asked.  
“Bella is tired of being teased guys,” Alice said, "Who’s putting on the grand finale?”

“Me! Of course,” said the one in the pair of thin white briefs that perfectly magnified his buns and a thick waistband that caused the white material to disappear at his sides. His bulge bounced as he bounded to Alice across the sand. His face was incredibly attractive in a mischievous way, giving off that look that let you know a night with this guy was full of some kinky stuff. He was more svelte than Sam, but almost as muscled as Jacob. “We need to show off my perfect penis, not some of those ugly things they call cocks. We want people coming back, not running away.” His briefs rode so low, that his torso and abs with just that dangerous treasure trail looked so long and sleek compared to the others.

“Alright Paul. You’ve got the job,” Alice said. My heart skipped a beat as he grabbed the sides of his briefs and pushed them down. His cock unraveled like a snake when it was finally released from the confines of his briefs. “Ok, stay where you are, the setting sun and sea pose a great backdrop for you.” Yes, they did. This man was gorgeous and his cock hung limp, but looked like a section of a vacuum hose attached at his crotch. He was beautifully uncut and he had just the right amount of trimmed black pubes at the base of his cock which was not super thick, but kept its thickness like a pipe for its incredible length. The shaft was a great copper color and had a pulsing vein traveling from the base to the end of his foreskin. A bit of his head was peeking from the end. He put his hands on his hips and struck a pose while the girls took their shots.

“How do you want me?” Paul asked. “Should I look a bit excited, stay soft, or send jaws dropping when they see me hard?”  
“A bit in between is better. We don’t want to be obscene, just arousing and erotic,” Alice said. I almost died as he started stroking and giving his cock a few tugs. It looked as if he was playing with some whole wheat pizza dough as he rolled and stretched his cock in his hands. After about a minute. He put his arms above his head and his cock now proudly aimed at an angle towards a spot in the ground a few feet in front of him. The main vein had grown as it pumped the blood to keep that beast semi aroused.

“How do yo want my foreskin?” he asked her.

“I don’t know if it matters, but since we’ve taken some with you covered, you can go ahead and pull it back for the last shots.” I froze in place as he pulled his hood back to expose his purple head. Apparently he had been enjoying this because the head was glistening and started to leak clear syrup after it was unsheathed. “It looks like it does matter. That hanging thread of precum makes this shot gold. Ladies don’t hesitate to get many angles of this one,” Alice said as she also seemed to finally break her composure blushing and giggling.

“I got a bit excited watching Nigel tent his trunks from seeing my cock,” Paul said, “I’ve got to put on a good show for our guest.” He winked at me and licked his laps.  
It took everything I had not to come in my pants from that grin and he gave me while he stood there with his arms above his head with his massive cock sticking straight at a downward angle above what was now a quarter sized area of sand that was wet from his leaking precum. He then started to wag his hips to that his cock waved back and forth while his smooth balls swayed the opposite direction. The fleshy smacks and flying drops of precum from his meaty cock hitting his thighs sent me over the edge. I tried to look away from that swinging beast, so I looked to his face. He looked me straight in the eyes with those soul shattering dark brown eyes and would not avert his gaze. I was frozen looking at him and could not take the pressure any longer, so I covered the front of my pants as I unloaded into my trunks.

“Looks like I did it.” Paul said as he went to grab his briefs. He put them back on and Alice and the camera girls showed the models all the shots they took. Paul walked toward me. I went weak in the knees watching the swagger in his steps as he approached me in nothing but his tented briefs. Even after seeing him naked and semi erect, he still was extremely arousing in his underwear. I could feel the heat from his body and smell his masculine earthy scent as he stood a few inches in front of me and leaned to my ear. “Could you send me those trunks when you’re done?” he asked, “I need some wank material to wrap around my cock when I jack off and those soiled cummy trunks of yours are sure to make me bust,” he whispered in my ear as his hot breath caressed my earlobe and neck. He patted me on the ass and walked away swaying his hips to join the already departing models and film crew. The sun was setting, so Emmett said we best get back to my room so I could get some dinner before bed.

“You’ve got a big day tomorrow big guy. And you’ve got a gift to wrap,” Emmett said.  
“You should ask him to send you a pair of his cum stained briefs in return. Then give them to me, preferably with him in them!” Nahuel said in his moaning Portuguese accent. He walked back with us for a while before heading off to the employee quarters. Even though it had gotten dark and was quite chilly to me, he was still just in his green square cut swimsuit.

“He is such horndog, that one,” Emmett said as we got to my room. He stopped at the door after I went in. “To save you some embarrassment, you can keep those trunks. Another piece of advice: don’t jack off in the shower.”  
“What makes you think I’ll do that?”  
“After what you just went through, I bet you’ll be tugging yourself raw as soon as I leave. If you wank in the shower, your body will equate showering with wanking and you’ll bone up every time you shower, including in communal showers where you are already an anxious wreck,” Emmett said.  
“So where should I masturbate, then?”  
“Same place you want to get hard, in bed. You’re alone in your own space now, so go wild. Just no washing your kids down the shower.”  
“Where do I shoot my load?”  
“If I had a dollar for every time a guy asked … Never mind. Eat it, keep a cum rag, wipe it in your trunks before you give them to Paul. Tissues, socks, and dirty clothes work well. Have you really never done anything outside of the shower?”  
“The shower was my only private time. I would get hard from the porn I watched and then shower to bust my load. I’ll try to refrain from wanking in the shower if you think it will help.”

“I’ll head back now and see you in the morning. You can have dinner at any restaurant where we had breakfast. I recommend the sandwich place because it’s light. We’ve had a long day, so get some sleep.” He then left me to shower off the beach grime and get dressed for dinner. I shed my trunks on the bathroom floor and looked at myself in the mirror. I had tanned a bit from the beach and my face looked a bit brighter than it had before. My belly was still there under my flat chest. All my weight was in my gut and thighs. I didn’t have man boobs or much ass, just big thighs. My cock looked so little resting under my gut and between my wide legs. I got into the shower and felt a bit exhilarated as the walls were all perfectly clear glass. I knew no one else was here, but this was a great spot to show off for someone. I washed and ignored my rising cock. I only touched it to rinse behind my hood. I finished and decided to hold off on wanking as I had blown twice today already.


	9. Katrina Chapter 3: The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Katrina spends her first night with a lucky wolf; and trust me, it’s a loooong sexless night.  
> Tags: FM pairing, Massage  
> Rating: NC-17 for graphic nudity, strong sexual content, and adult language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

The Date

  
It was dark outside when I awoke. I rolled myself onto my stomach get some warmth on my front side before reaching for my clothes. Wait, why did I need my clothes? I could be confident enough to be nude in my place of residence. I picked up my phone to see that I had a text from Rosalie. With my hand on my hip, I leaned against the wall and began to text her back.

She told me that I had a date tonight and that my date would be here in 30 minutes, so get ready. I asked her what we were going to do and she said some light food and whatever I chose. My date had a plan for us if I wanted to go along with it. Feeling a bit excited because I hadn’t been on a date in a while, I asked her who was my date. She said he would be there soon enough, but he thought I was gorgeous at the photoshoot. I tried to guess which model it would have been when I noticed a scent in the air that turned me on. It wasn’t a fragrance from perfume, but it was coming from me. I sniffed and moved my hand down my naked front, circling my chocolate drop nipples and cupping my breasts. I gave my fingers a sniff; no it wasn’t my breasts. I then put my hands lower to rub my slight bush but I didn’t delve into my depths. I then took another sniff and recognized the scent was my own arousal. Was I that desperate? I realized that I didn’t have much time so I headed for the bathroom.

I then drew a bath and had some time to soak and stroke my pussy lips as I remembered the visions of that photoshoot. I thought that I should control myself, so I did not finish my reverie. I made sure put on my hottest black lace panties and ditched the bra as I slipped into a deep orange sleeveless dress with a black coat. I figured we’d be staying on the resort, so I donned some modest heels because heels in the forest was not a good proposition. I gave myself one last look and made sure my hair looked like a controlled explosion of my kinky locks just as I heard a knock at the door. Knowing how good my deep brown skin looked in contrast with my orange popsicle colored dress, I smiled and opened the door.

“Katrina?” the calmest and coolest voice asked me as the scrumptious man it emanated from handed me a bouquet of flowers. He was about 6’1” and all gorgeous skin and muscles.  
“I remember you. My lip licker. These are for me?” I said. I then took the red and purple bouquet. He had bright eyes and a youthful aura even though his body was thick and bulky. His muscles bulged in a few places on his grey button down while his girthy legs looked liked concrete pillars in his dark blue slacks. His skin was a flat copper color while his eyes were shiny brown and his short cut hair was glossy black. I could see the top of a strong hairless chest through the top three undone buttons of his shirt.

“Jared,” he said. So Jared was going to be my first date. I tried to think back to the photoshoot to remember how well equipped he was if we got that far. I remember he was exceptionally thick just like his build and my legs wobbled a bit. “Let’s head to the restaurant for a bit if dining and conversation before our night begins. I’ve got plans for you that go into the morning, so keep up.” A night of dining and sex? Was that what he had planned? I was in. He put out his hand and I reached out to embrace it. My hand melted into the invigorating heat of his palm and searing fingers. It felt so good against the brisk forest night air as we walked to the reverse side of the food complex to an unnamed restaurant that had actual table set and cloths with curtained windows and sultry lighting. “Booth or table?” he asked after he opened the oaken door for me.

“Booth, please. Thanks for asking.”  
“A booth for 2.”  
“Right this way you two,” an elder Native American woman with icy white hair to the middle of her back said. She seated us and asked for our drink orders. Jared just got water and I did the same. I didn’t want to get too sloppy on my first date here.  
“Thanks, Sue,” Jared told her when she brought us two bottles and poured the water into glasses. “We’ll be eating light, so just bring us the little tastes menu.” She brought us two folded pamphlets with luxurious font for the appetizers and we were then left alone to speak. I saw at least 2 other couples in the restaurant.

I recognized the first model from the underwear shoot, Jared told me he was Sam, with a Hispanic looking woman and a white guy Jared told me was Edward with a white woman. They seemed to be having a blast even though I could not hear what they were saying from our distance. Jared told me that he would discuss some things with me now that we were alone, so he slid to my side in the booth. His warmth felt incredible. I didn’t ever want to leave his side.

“Rosalie suggested that I get you prepared for your time here. She suggested me because she said your previous partners were interested in their own pleasure. I am also the best at getting you . . . how should I say this, familiar with the powerful weapons in the armory here. I’m sure you saw at the photoshoot that we are all generously equipped to say the least and someone who hasn’t been intimate with big things will need some conditioning before we can go full force.”

His innuendo was making me excited, but I was all game for whatever he had prepared if it meant I was going to have a chance at any of those men I saw today.  
“Sounds good,” I uttered as I clenched my legs to get some friction in my nether region.  
“Is there anything in particular you want to do?” he asked. “I planned to give you a massage and then work out any of your tight or stiff areas so that you’ll be going like a pro as they say.”

“I just want to be the center of attention for once. I want to feel that my needs are just as important as my partner's, and I want to be an equal voice in the bedroom.”  
“Sounds like something I can handle.” We chatted a bit about my life and why I was there. I tried not to detail my past sexual experiences, but he broke me down with his accepting and judgement free attitude. He was so pleasant and obviously interested in making sure this night went well for me. We just had a fruit platter, some crackers and lunchmeat. It wasn’t fancy because he said I needed to be ready for a workout and a full stomach was not a good idea.

“Where are we going for the massage?” I asked as we stepped out into the dimly lit night paths.  
“To the spa. They have all the facilities for the perfect massage in privacy there. Or not in privacy if that’s what you want.”  
“I’ll stick to just the two of us. I don’t want to go full slut my first night.”  
“Don’t think like that. Fulfilling your sexual desires and scratching every carnal itch are not negative behaviors. I think you should start with the private room because you are so beautiful and I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”  
I briefly blushed and nudged his side a bit hard as we walked hand in hand to the spa. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, “My guess is that you have 5 orgasms tonight. Would that be ok with you?”

I was a bit taken aback at his sudden direct sex talk because he had been using euphemisms and innuendo earlier. “I don’t think that’s possible, but I’m game to try.”  
We made it to the spa and went to separate rooms to change. He told me to meet him on the other side in whatever I was comfortable in. The locker facility was more like a fancy closet as I took a red fluffy and sweet smelling robe to cover myself after losing my dress and coat. No one else was in there. I exited to the spa side to see a sign that said showers, sauna, whirlpools, and massage rooms down the various hallways. Jared came to me in a white robe similar to mine. He had it tied around the waist, but his entire back and torso were exposed. He reminded me that he was definitely model quality with a body like that. He had a tattoo of a wolf in a circle on his left shoulder that I traced with my fingers as we followed the pine scents to the massage room. He told me to lie down on the table while he got the oils ready. I took a towel to cover my rear end, but had enough confidence to remove my panties while he was getting the supplies. I laid there face down on the massage table in the dim, amber light naked but for the folded towel covering my round cheeks and waiting for my prince to bring me to the highest point of pleasure. I was so excited that I actually giggled because the anticipation was too great. I was about to do something that I had previously designated as deviant, but I was going to receive pleasure.  
“How do you want me?” Jared asked as he put the oils in the small table in the corner of the room, and sauntered my way with the robe precariously hanging off of only one of his shoulders.

“I’m going to be honest, I want to see it all. I’m so wound up from watching the photoshoot and perceiving the future pleasures, that I just want to see a man objectified. Strip,” I said as I twisted my body to see him standing beyond my feet at the end of the table. I didn’t even hold my breast, letting them bounce freely. I did bend my legs so that my center was still hidden, though.

“I see we got a bit more confident,” he said as he hiked up the sides of his billowy white robe and dropped the concealed pair of boxer briefs from the photoshoot to the floor and left them next to my panties on the floor. He was still shielded by the robe, so my heart started beating faster when he tugged on the robe’s belt and pushed it off his shoulder. My mind went in slow motion as my horizon followed the visible barrier that was the robe fall to the floor, revealing his bulky arms, protruding chest adorned with pink nipples, bubbling abdominals, that dangerous V at the bottom, and under a light dusting of pubic hair, an unbelievably thick, veiny cock hanging like a barber’s pole in front of his tree trunk thighs and legs. He shuffled from one leg to the other to slide the robe away with his toes while I was mesmerized by the pendulous nature of his penis.

“My god,” I uttered out loud as I unashamedly stared at this exposed man.

“I guess my appearance is satisfactory?” he said with his arms out as if he was being patted down by security. He then turned to grab the oils and gave me a view of a bubble butt that I wanted to rest my head on. He strode to the front of the table so that his cock was in front of my face. “We’ll start your lessons here. This is my penis,” he said as he motioned his hands to the object that I was already looking at. “We won’t have intercourse tonight because, not to brag, but I’ve got the girthiest dick here and the stretching pain will be bad for tomorrow. It won’t bite. Try to put your hand around it.”

I had no choice but to obey, so I gingerly wrapped my hand around his tip. It felt like it was another creature, so warm and pulsing. I couldn’t get my hand around it, but I gained a bit more confidence and caressed the back of his shaft to separate it from his hefty sack. It was ever so slightly darker than the rest of him. He had the trimmed patch at the base of his dick, but his parts were hairless. I reached out another hand and squeezed that penis, but couldn’t cover the length of it either. It radiated heat like a curling iron but felt hefty, smooth, and fleshy.

“As you can tell, we all are bit above average. The average man is about half my size. I’m sure you can feel me getting harder as you stroke me. Notice my foreskin. Some men have this cut off, but all the wolves here are still in tact. Pull the skin back.”

I sucked in air as I moved his silky skin back so that the round fleshy tube retracted and revealed a glossy purple bulb covered in a clear liquid.  
“That’s my head. It is normally covered by my foreskin. It is very sensitive. Another thing we are exceptionally good at here is cum and precum. The clear stuff you’re running through your fingers is precum. Like natural lube. All of us here leak profusely. I’m not sure why. I’ve heard the stuff tastes incredible. Give it a lick.”  
I took his now exceptionally hard cock in my hand and held it like a microphone. He simply stood there with his hands on his hips as I molested him and fondled his dick. I stuck out my tongue and took a swipe at the hot moist tip. I never would have thought that a fluid from a man could taste so sweet. I wanted more. It was sweet, but almost earthy sweet. I started licking around the head as if it were a scoop of ice cream.

“This is my sack. It has two balls or testicles in it,” he said cupping his balls. “Roll them around for me.”  
I took my moist hand and rolled his balls around. They were warm and a bit squishy like a pair of soft boiled eggs.

“That’s it. . . I’m so hard now we need to stop unless you want to watch me bust or swallow my cum?” Jared said as his voice got a bit higher and started to make gestures with his arms as he was losing his composure.

“I’ll leave you wound up while you work on me,” I said as I let go and left his cock sticking straight out from his crotch and dripping precum. My towel had fallen to the floor a while ago, so I just laid back face down and waited.

“Ok here I go. Remember, I expect to get 5 orgasms out of you tonight. I’ve got to do at least 2 here,” Jared said through a throaty huff as he came down from his high as his cock started to sag. I was now facing the carpet on the floor and could no longer see Jared. He started by giving my back and legs a general rub down with the oil before he began with his ministrations on the soles of my feet. I knew feet were sensitive, but he knew exactly where all the nerve centers were in my feet and toes. His hands were so strong, but soft at the same time. He ran his fingers between my toes, and the separation was incredible. Imagining those fingers spreading other parts of me made my nipples hardened as they pressed against the table’s surface. I instinctively spread my legs a bit to let some air reach my vagina.

“You may leak more than I do,” he grunted as he now massaged my calves and backs of my knees. “You’re leaving a wet spot under your pussy.” I felt him move and almost jumped as I felt the warmth of his hand get near my folds. He just wiped at the surface, so I turned to see him putting three of his fingers in his mouth and giving them a sloppy slurp. I couldn’t help but lose my breath again because I had forgotten he was naked and he had oiled himself down as he did my legs. I was stuck looking at those glistening bulging abs and now steel hard cock. “You see what you do to me? Come taste a bit of my drippings.”

I looked further down to see the clear syrupy puddle on the table under his cock. I wiped my palm through it and licked all of my fingers and my palm. It was just as delicious as before. He then scooped up the remaining puddle of his crystal fluid and used it to massage my back. He was using his essence to make me his. He knelt on the table to finish my back, neck, and shoulders with his adroit fingers.

He had purposely avoided my ass. “Do you want me to turn over?”  
“Not until you’re begging for it. For this next part, I need you to keep your hands away from your pussy, ok?”

I nodded and he scooted back a bit and started massaging my mocha globes. He kneaded them like dough, causing me to swivel my hips a bit as he teased around the underside where my ass met my thighs. He then made one sweeping motion and took hold of my mound. His hand was so warm and moist that it felt like a giant tongue on my wet folds. He rubbed through my light dusting of hair as well.

“Glad to see some bush to search through down here. The friction is going to make you wild. Tell me if this feels good, would you?” he pleaded. He then rubbed around my core with one of his fingers before diving in and rubbing the insides of my walls. His other hand went to my rear end and started to rub my hole. It was a sensation that I had never experienced. It felt dirty knowing what that hole was used for, but it brought me dormant pleasure. He then added a second finger to each entry point, stretching me enough to make me moan.

“That was a bit painful,” I told him.  
“I figured as much. I’ve got some work to do before your start playing with the boys here if two of my fingers are uncomfortable.”

He scissored his fingers in my glistening folds, causing me to reach for his hand, but he made a vocal grunt and told that was against the rules. I reluctantly put my arms under my head as he continued to bring me to the finish line. I tried to get up on my knees to relieve some pressure, but he then lied down against me, resting his head in the center of my back. He proceeded to lick, suck and bite my back, neck, and then ears, as his hands continued to work both areas of my nether regions. His fingers were so round, that just two of them felt bigger than anything I had taken in before. He whispered in my ears, “Katrina, cum for me, I don’t want to have to hurt you with my cock. Let my fingers bring you over. Let it go.”

It felt as if I had to pee, but I did as he instructed and let go. I rose up on my elbows with my face still looking at the table while his weight was pressed against my back. I could feel that meaty penis making wet patterns on my ass as I let go.  
I couldn’t focus and simply shuddered and convulsed as I came on his fingers. The most surprising part was the feelings from my ass where I squeezed his fingers as I contracted.

“This is a beautiful sight,” he breathed. “My hand is soaking and your pussy and ass are open for me. If I knew you were ready, I’d take you right now, but I still have to massage your front.” He gently rolled me onto my back. I couldn’t feel anything coming down from my orgasm, but I could see the room spinning as I now rested on my back with my entire front exposed to him.

“I stand corrected, this is the most beautiful sight,” he said after he licked me off of his fingers. “Your pussy is so flushed and your nipples could cut glass. Your pink insides look delectable against your darker skin. More anatomy for you. How did the finger in your butt feel?”

“It actually felt good. I wasn’t expecting that much pleasure from there.”

He got up and moved dick swinging in front of me and turned around giving me a great view of his ass. “For men, the ass is also a zone of great pleasure, but most of us never explore it thanks to social norms,” he said as he put a hand on each of his cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing his hole. “Rubbing around my hole or licking it feels good. Before you leave Tribal Ring, we’ll show you how to massage the prostate through the ass. I would only recommend prostate play with your most intimate partners because they need to have cleaned up back there. I cleaned myself out before our date because I was expecting for my hole to make an appearance. Now, I’m going to use both of your entrances to get you off again.”

He then leaned forward to lick and devour my breasts. He was attacking them like no tomorrow. “I want to explode, but I can’t get off until you get off at least 3 times. That means that I just have bring you over two more times before I can hose you down with my cum.”

I had regained feeling when he moved up to my face and kissed me as he pressed himself on my front. His kiss was enough to get me riled up again. His lips were so soft and inviting. I felt no hesitation as he wrapped his big arms around me. I felt his slimy dick sliding around on my abdomen, leaving a trail of liquid arousal across my stomach. He then used three fingers to stretch my opening that was still tender from the last orgasm. Again, there was pain, but it was bearable until the pleasure was just as evident. He flipped around so that may face was directly under his cock while he administered pleasure to my core with those girthy wet fingers.  
“This is 69ing,” he said, “If you want, you can give me a lick or a suck on my cock or ass while I work on you.”

He was hard as a rock, so none of his cock drooped in my face, but the running precum had spread to and soaked his dangling sack that was dangerously close to smothering my mouth and nose with its heftiness. I opted just to lick that tasty syrup from him because I could not focus enough with what he was doing to my pussy. It felt so right to be between his strong thighs while he now entered my ass again with his fingers.

I felt something incredibly wet and warm go through my bush and down to my core, trying to probe my folds. The feeling was so foreign, yet electrifying that I barely noticed his 3 fingers being replaced. I couldn’t see what he was doing with his ass and sack blocking my view, but I suspected he was licking and kissing my folds. He would then re enter me with those fingers and continue this cycle while he also made arousing grunts and moans of his own while rutting against my front. It was quite an erotic stimulation of many senses.

“Can you feel me eating you? Are you going to cum for me?” he asked and grunted.  
“Ohh, yes. Where did you learn to do that with your tongue? It feels better than any cock or toy I’ve had before,” I said with ragged breaths. He was hitting every sweet spot inside of me with his wet muscle. He would then rub my clit between his teeth and spike my pleasure.  
The combination of his kissing, rubbing of his cock, and the glorious stretch of his fingers and tongue brought me right back and I exploded again. I could not believe that this man had gotten me off more times than all my previous partners in less than 5 minutes.

“I can’t stay here,” he said looking nervous. He rolled off of me quickly and sat on the floor with his legs straight in front of him. I got scared. Had I hurt him? Did he realize that he wasn’t attracted to me? My heart sank as quickly as it had risen until I saw him clutching his fists and heaving his chest. His cock looked as if it had gotten bigger and would explode at the slightest gust of air. After about 10 seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at me with the most relieved expression. “I almost lost it and came. I’m sorry you had to see me try to hold off my orgasm. It won’t happen again.”

“Trust me Jared, I would love to see that again. That was the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen a man do. In fact, when it’s your turn, could I watch you masturbate?”  
“If that’s what you want. It’s what I’ll do. Let’s head to the shower room. We’re the only couple here tonight, so don’t worry about clothes in the communal areas.”  
He took my hand tried to walk with me, but my legs weren’t up to the task. He picked me bridal style and gave me a kiss and lead me through a dim hallway to a room modeled after some Roman baths. It had pools, and showers and I could hear water running from the fountains and statues. The statues were white and were silhouettes of people and local animals. There were even plants in the room that mimicked a tropical forest. It made me feel as if we were a noble couple in our palace. A Native American prince and his Black princess spending a courting night of passion together!

“I’m going to get the water ready,” he said as he set me down on a heated marble bench.  
“Wow, this night has been great so far,” my voice echoed as I looked around the room and spoke. It felt invigorating to be nude in large room.  
“Join me over here,” he said I joined him under a shower head in a line of open showers. There were about six sections along a marble wall that left the bather exposed to the entire bath complex. “There are private shower rooms if you prefer?”  
“No, I like the feeling of being exposed to a group,” I responded as I took a different shower station from his. “And I want to watch you while I shower.”  
“Good, because my water is going to be a bit cold at first if you know what I mean.”

Each shower had a rain style faucet above the person, but still had a removable head on the wall. Watching him shower was more than I had ever seen a man do. He had calmed down as his cock was now hanging down. His tan muscles looked so enticing as he washed to oils from the massage from his skin. He would nonchalantly twirls and give me a full 360 view of him. His skin was unblemished and his shoulder tattoo was the only discoloration on him. He had his eyes closed, so I felt that I could look all I wanted as I let my warm water flow through my hair. I used the cloth and soap in little indentation in the wall. The sounds of the running water served as a soothing backdrop to my shameless viewing of this man. I figured he deserved a show, so I lathered myself up and started a conversation.

“I know you said I had to get off one more time before you could, so I’d like to show you how I usually reach an orgasm,” I said. He immediately stopped and looked my way while shaking water from his hair and face. “I usually don’t have an audience, but I think I look pretty good doing it.”

He watched and stood there exposed as I started to wash and caress my breasts. I would cup each and fondle them to make sure got soap in all the hard to reach places. I leaned over seductively to wash my calves and thighs before giving him a good view of my ass. I then let the soap rinse off before I leaned against the wall and started working my pussy with two of my fingers. My other hand went to caress my face, stomach, and breasts. I added some moans that sounded deep and erotic with the running water in the background. I could see Jared getting hard as he watched me. Knowing I was making a man hard was building my confidence. I did not see any steam coming from him, so I assumed his water was room temperature or lower. He had his hands behind his back, but I could tell by his facial expression that he wanted to stroke himself.

“This is so hard to watch without touching myself,” Jared said. “I’m watching a beautiful woman pleasure herself for me. Your skin is shining and contrasting with the white marble walls. The black marble floors make the bubbles pop once they collect under your feet.”

“Why don’t you put on that show for me. We’ll watch each other explode,” I said. He immediately grabbed his dick with one hand and fondled his balls with the other and let out a sigh of relief. He could barely get his own hand around himself he was so thick and he appeared to be more than two of his fists long. I started twisting my left nipple between my fingers as I rubbed inside myself and then switched to squeezing my clit between my moist fingers. My legs were getting wobbly, but I was determined to stay standing until I came. I looked at Jared with his eyes closed and admired the water as it trailed down past his neck to his pecs. Then the flow would join his arms and collect at his dick in front of those abs. The splashes at his feet drew my attention as I could see that his feet were set in place as if they had been glued to the floor while his legs wobbled.

“Katrina,” he moaned, catching my gaze. I looked into his eyes and was trapped. He was looking directly at me, so I licked my lips and let out another moan. He bit his lip in return and told me that he was about to cum. “I’m going to bust Katrina, so you need to hurry so that I don’t break my promise.” He let his arms fall to his sides while his stomach contracted and I saw that glorious pillar of maleness jutting from his body with the purple head ready to explode. “Katrina, do it for me. . . cum.”  
I scissored my fingers inside of me and fell apart as I looked into his serious eyes. My legs wobbled and I wailed through my release. I leaned against the marble wall and slid down to make a puddle of limbs under the shower. I heaved a few breaths and looked to Jared just in time to see him finish.

“Thanks. Here I come,” he grunted as he gave himself a few strokes before aiming his cock at a downward angle and unloading like a fire hose onto the black marble floor. His spurts of semen were so voluminous and powerful that I could hear the splat sounds his ejaculations made as they hit the floor. “Uuuuugh, oh Katrina!” His manly grunts as he blew were incredibly erotic as well. He just kept cumming for about thirty seconds before his spurts subsided and he similarly fell to the floor with a puddle of his cum slowly draining due to its great thickness. It looked beautiful against the black marble floor. I sat against the wall and imagined what it would have felt like to be filled so completely by his cock. I knew it would be painful from its sheer size, but after hanging with him for the past three orgasms, a girl gets curious. I caught my breath and watched as he laid flat on his back with his penis standing up proudly aiming for the ceiling as he heaved and caught his breath as well. Eventually his cock settled down and he got to his feet and carried me into one of the hot tubs.

The warm water did wonders for my weakened muscles. His kissing and caressing of my breasts and pussy also helped a bit. He worked his fingers into my core as he sucked on my nipples as I floated in the shallow hot pool. I was getting excited again and wondered if this night could get any better and hoped it would never end.  
“So Katrina, what do you have planned for the rest of the night?” he asked as he sat against the side of the tub, leaving his body exposed to his thighs. His cock was hard again and I was just about to cum before he stopped.

“Finish me off and I’ll tell you,” I replied as I lied back and floated spread eagle in the tub.  
“That sounds like a request I can fulfill,” he said as he glided into the steamy pool and attacked my pussy with his tongue and probed my hole with his fingers. The double assault spooled me up more than before, but he kept teasing me right when I was ready to go over the edge. “Oh Katrina, you taste so good I can’t stop licking deeper and deeper to get the nectar out of you,” he said as he stopped his vulval assault. “It looks so good I want to take a picture. Could you wait while I get a camera?”  
“Hell no! Get back down there and back to work.” I said. He then started lightly wetting my pubic area and my folds for a few seconds before he would run his entire tongue inside of me and rub my clit in the way out to make me shiver before he would continue his light dabbing again. He kept up his fingers in my rear and I clenched around them to get some type of friction against him as he was avoiding my front on purpose.

“You’re pretty well stretched now. You should be able to take my cock with a bit more practice. If you haven’t noticed, It’s kind of big,” he said as he stopped all fingering and stood up to let his hard cock lie on my stomach. He leaned forward so that his sack was against my pussy. I reached for it and grabbed it and was still amazed at how massive he was. His tip reached my breasts, just making me wonder how far inside me he would get if we were to fuck. I took matters into my own hands and rutted against the bottom of his cock, rubbing my clit against his heated tube. I put my legs around his waist and clamped around that great ass like a vice. I grabbed onto the steel hard fleshy pole for dear life and dry humped it as I splashed water all over the place with my flailing legs. He took in a gasp of air and did his best to stay standing.  
“Oh, Jared, this is the best. This cock is what I needed. Here I come!” I yelled as I came against his cock and squeezed it for dear life to keep myself from going under the water. I moaned and convulsed for about fifteen seconds before I heard him do the same.

“Katrina, . . . look at me,” he said in a low raspy voice. I looked into his eyes and saw the most serious face I had seen break down into one of pain and pleasure as he roared through his release.

Apparently his earlier release hadn’t slowed him down any because he fired his first few shots over my head into the hot tub. His next few covered my face and chest, blasting them with the force of a water gun. After a while he just dribbled a nice puddle on to my coated creamy breasts and stomach until he finally finished and slumped into the hot tub. I remembered how good his syrupy precum tasted, so I wiped some of his essence off of my chest and licked my fingers. It was incredibly sweet and earthy just like his syrup was, but a better texture. I slurped down most of his cum from my body before I let myself sink into the water to let the rest dissolve into the hot water. He had regained his breathing by then and just smiled.

“We better get out of this filthy water. Let’s head back to your place if you don’t mind,” he said. I couldn’t believe a man was asking to come back to my place. I just giggled and joined him as we left the clumps of his cum floating in the water which he assured me would filter out. I didn’t shower, just dried off as not to lose the residue of his essence on me and joined him on the other side of the locker rooms after dressing. We went out into the chilly night and chatted about my plans for my life as we headed to my cabin. Jared told me that he still owed me one more orgasm, so he had no choice but to join me in the cabin. We got to the cabin and he asked me what I wanted to do.

“I’m yours. We can do as much or as little as you want. Whatever your fantasy is, we can try it,” Jared said as he shut the door.  
“I want to hang out for a bit, but I want you comfortable,” I said, “I’m going to get comfortable, care to join me?”  
“Let’s go,” he said as he followed me into the bedroom. I pushed him down on the bed, but kept myself standing and told him to wait for me. I dropped my dress to the floor and stepped out of it. Only in my panties, I put on a show for him while I found a comfy t shirt and some pajama pants to put on. I wanted this to feel like we were a couple, where I didn’t have to be modest or dress to impress. He watched me with great interest and gulped as I flopped down on the bed with him. I could see his pants bulging.

“Your turn,” I said.  
“Thanks to you, my shirt is the only thing comfortable at the moment. I didn’t bring anything to change into,” Jared said.  
“Then just keep the shirt, but leave it open. I’ve always fantasized about having a naked man here as my company without the pressure of rushed sex. We have all night to enjoy ourselves.” He slowly rose from the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. His dent between his pecs and abs peeked out. He kicked off his sock and shoes. He dropped his slacks next, standing at the foot of the bed in those skin tight boxer briefs and his open shirt he looked so sexy. He then reached for his waistband and dropped his underwear as well, letting his hardening cock free. Even though I had been up close and personal with his penis less than an hour ago, it still amazed me that a man could have and appendage so thick that was supposed to fit in a woman.

“Comfy? Let’s get a bite from the kitchen,” I said as I giggled and ran to find something in the fridge. Jared slowly followed me. I beat him to the kitchen in time to see him walking down the hallway with his cock swinging and hitting his steel thighs. The thought that this man was here for me made my core moist. I got us some apples and peanut butter to eat to give us some quick energy. He was so comfortable in only a shirt and didn’t seem bothered by his nakedness from the waist down. We talked about life in cold northern territories and the few non white people that we see outside of our communities. We then got to relationships as we walked into the living room area. I couldn’t ignore his sleeping tan meat muscle as he sat with his legs open on the couch. My talk of my previous partners and remembering how long my drought has been lead me to say, “Jared, I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me.”

“If that’s what you want. I have to prepare you. My promise not to have intercourse tonight still stands. And don’t think for a second that I don’t want to bury myself inside your cunt and pump you with my cum. I just know how painful it can be if you haven’t had anyone in a while, let alone anyone hung like me,” he said as his cock came to life.

“Prepare me, then,” I said. He let the shirt fall from his body as he rose from the couch. In all his glory, he walked me to the bedroom where motioned for me to lift my arms. He lift my shirt over my head and buried his face in my breasts as the cotton shirt lightly hit the floor. His stubble created great friction against my chest and electrified me, increasing my already abundant arousal. I could feel my panties getting wet at the thought of sex with this man. He then grabbed my pants and panties at the same time and whisked them off of me as he laid me down on my back on the bed. We were now naked against each other as he licked and sucked my lips, ears, and neck while scissoring my pussy with three of his thick fingers. He would periodically curl his fingers to rub the walls inside me, causing me to moan into his lips as he breathed raggedly into my ears and rubbed his prickly stubble over my face. His penis was leaving a sheen of its syrupy nectar on my stomach as he rolled us around on the bed. He was so sensual and knew all the places to grope and caress to bring me to the edge before letting off. I figured he was worthy of some return pleasure, so I started to stroke his cock and knead his balls. We were now a sweaty grunty mess as we dry humped each other. He had now increased his digits to 4.

“When I can . . .uuuh, get all 5 in, you’ll. . . oooh, be ready for me,” he spoke as he still made love to my face with his lips and pressed his hard leaking cock to my stomach. He used his hand that wasn’t making my core tremble and stretch to pull and grab my hair. We had thrown the pillows and blankets to the floor as we lost control of our pleasure. Our sweaty skin, the smells of our essences, the grunts and moans, the way his muscles looked as he contorted and ravaged my face and chest, all combined with what his now wet hand was doing to my core and clit; it was all too much for me. I orgasmed against him for the fifth time that night. He continued all his ministrations as I writhed through my orgasm and squeezed his waist and ass with my legs while scratching his back.

I rolled off of him and saw that he had not had his release yet, so I took the initiative and put his penis in my mouth. Because it was so thick and hard, I only got the head in, and let me tell you, it was quite a mouthful, but the taste of his precum and the look on his face when I sucked and licked him without warning was priceless. I bobbed as far down as I could and used my hands to work the rest of his shaft. It took my mouth and both of my hands to accommodate his size. He was on his back with his knees up and hands over his face moaning and groaning when I remembered what he said about the ass. I took one of my hands and felt below his sack for his hole and made circles around it.

“Ooooh, yes. Work my hole,” he said as he lifted his hips to give me better access. It was quite daunting to see so much male anatomy on display as I was working his cock, balls, and hole at the same time. I sent one of my fingers in and rubbed inside of his ass, sending him over the edge. He froze first, and then roared as he flooded my mouth with his third load of the night. He hadn’t lost any stamina from his earlier two orgasms because he filled my mouth with just his first two blasts of cum. I fell to the side and watched as Jared’s monumental penis sprayed his jizz up and over us for the next eight of nine spurts until it dribbled enough to saturate his pubic area and my hands still on his cock. It was a good thing everything was off the bed because the sheet was soaked. I lapped a bit of it down because it tasted so good. Before collapsing in utter satiation, we kissed one last time as he pulled one of the sheets from the floor over us. I fell asleep with Jared’s warm body enveloping mine.


	10. Nigel Chapter 4: Nephews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nigel faces the twins after his breakdown.  
>  Tags: None  
>  Rating: PG for suggestive language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Nephews  
I put on a t shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. I hung my trunks on the rack in the bathroom to dry. I guess I could give them to Paul. I headed out to the sandwich part of the cafe that Emmett recommended. When I got there I saw the twins from this morning sitting at one of the booths with one of the models from the shoot. I ordered my sandwich from a different Native American woman from the two I saw this morning.

“You must be Nigel,” she said, “Rachel and Rebecca said that Emmett was your sponsor, right?”  
“Uhh, yeah” I said as I stood watching her make my sandwich.  
“I’m Kim, by the way. I hope your stay here is successful in whatever you plan to achieve.” Why was everyone here so nice and happy?  
“Oh, yeah. Well thanks.”  
She finished my sandwich and handed me an empty glass. “Those three over there are waiting for you,” she said as she pointed to the trio I noticed when I entered. “They’ve got some great infused water in a pitcher on their table.”  
I sheepishly grabbed my food and glass and went to join them. As I approached the table, I noticed that while there were only 3 of them there, there were empty containers for about 8 dishes and they all had fruit salads on their plates in front of them.  
“Hey Nigel,” Isaac said, “Long time no see.”

“This is Seth,” Ivan said. Seth had the most pleasant and innocent face. He looked into my eyes and they looked as if they would absorb all of my feelings of doubt and really empathize with me. He was built similar to Ivan, but was all Native American with shiny black hair that was just long enough to cover my fingers if I caressed his scalp and took a sniff. Why was I having these thoughts. The twins were wearing athletic t shirts and sport fleece shorts while Seth was in a deep navy blue v neck and some black jeans. 

“I’ll be coming for you tomorrow afternoon for class,” Seth said to me. “Emmett said you need someone to help you test and find your comfort levels in the bedroom. I’ll teach you anything you want, so get your questions ready. Anything you want to know about sex or want to try, let me know tomorrow.”  
“We’d never bed our uncle, but word is that he’s an excellent sex coach and is great at feeling out the client to make them feel comfortable,” Isaac said.  
“Your uncle?” I asked, “And did you just basically declare we were going to have sex tomorrow?”  
“My sister Leah is their mom, and only if you want to go that far. The main point is to get you used to intimacy,” Seth said to me. “I’ll be by around 2. It’s a date!”  
“Ok. I guess.”

“Be as freaky as you can imagine, ask whatever you want, I am your guinea pig,” Seth said while rubbing my shoulder.  
To try to get off of the sex subject, I asked, “What do you guys eat to stay in such good shape? What was on all of these plates?”  
“Isaac responded, “It’s a lot of good genetics, working out daily, and this vegan diet. Helps us stay shredded.”

“It also makes us better partners. It gives us more stamina, better erections, and all this fruit makes our cum taste great,” Seth said with a smile. I slowly chewed my sandwich and tried not to think of sex in front of these three gods. Seth yawned, and lifted his shirt to scratch his abs, revealing a perfectly toned set of bronze muscles, spiking my heart rate. “I’m going to check in for the night so I am at peak performance for you tomorrow,” he said as as took his tray and left. I stayed and chatted with the twins about their family and how they liked working here for about five more minutes before they said they had to prepare for their day tomorrow as well. 

“We’ll see you in the hot tub,” Isaac said while winking as they left. I finished my sandwich and drank their cum flavoring water. That made me curious as I had never tasted my own cum and never been intimate with anyone else to taste theirs either. I went back to my room and typed a summary of the day on my laptop before thinking about anything I wondered about sexually. I typed my questions and forced myself to curb my excitement so that I could go to sleep. I didn’t even need to blow a load first.


	11. Katrina Chapter 4: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:Springtime on an autumnal morning brings our pair closer than before.  
> Tags: FM pairing, Sex, Shower Sex  
> Rating: NC-17 for graphic nudity, strong sexual content, and adult language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Awakening

The heat woke me up from the most relaxing and deep sleep I’d had in ages. I opened my eyes to a partially lit room from the overcast morning outside the windows. I realized that the heat was coming from Jared, who was lying face down while I was on my back against his side. He was awake and was looking at my face with an endearing smile.

“You finally woke up. I opened the curtains to let some light in because some people naturally wake up when they sense sunlight. How was your sleep?” he asked as he got up on his elbows to lie across me. His weight and warmth felt great as we had no covers over us. We were both still naked as the day we were born.

“Everything was amazing. I slept better than when I was a kid and had no worries,” I said as I went to kiss him, pulling his head towards mine.  
“Good, because I’ve some business with you today that’s gonna require all your energy,” he said while kissing me and swinging his leg over me so that his knees were at my sides as he faced me. I instinctively looked down at his penis.

My eyes widened as I remembered how big he was and how full his sack looked. He followed my eyes and then looked back up at me, “Never seen morning wood before? It’s the worst,” he said as he rolled off of me onto his back. His erection bobbed before pointing at the ceiling. He sent a hand to feel my core and then stuck three fingers in. Those molten fingers were a real wake up. I unconsciously sat up to grab his arm and looked at the beautiful man on display for me. I would wake up next to his deep brown muscles everyday if I could. It would make every day easier to start. I examined his body and saw marks blemishing his flawless skin. He had these crusty white stains on his torso and thighs with bit matting his pubic hair. I remembered how I had gotten bold and released him over us last night and looked to see the same stains on my arms and chest.

“As much as I like the way you look covered in the evidence of my virility, we better get cleaned up,” he said as he rose and headed for the bathroom. I saw that golden ass leaving the room and followed instinctively. I went to start the shower in the glass walled suite, turning on the raining overhead shower. I could see that it had started to rain outside and went to peer out of the window at the serene morning forest. The mix of the sounds of the falling rain and the shower were soothing and brought my nerves down. I had gotten excited knowing that this man was going to fuck me today.

A deep splashing sound broke my peaceful daydreaming. I looked to see Jared urinating from his heavy cock. He had pulled that foreskin back and was releasing a torrent into the toilet in the water closet. He hadn’t bothered to close the door. It was strangely erotic to watch this man piss because it seemed gross, but watching that massive manhood in action was turning me on. He took about thirty more seconds to empty his bladder before he gave himself a few good shakes and joined me at the shower window.

We looked out for a minute, wasting a lot of water, I know, before he got a cloth and soaped it up. He gingerly washed me under the raindrop shower. I felt like a goddess being served at her temple. He made no sexual moves, but he didn’t need to because it was all arousing. He left no part of me untouched as he soaped and caressed the areas under my breasts and the backs of my legs. He even ran his fingers through my hair and scratched my scalp for me as he used the special scented shampoo in the room. He cleaned between each of my toes and gave a kiss when he was done.

He offered me a cloth, and I accepted and started washing the stains off of his torso before cleaning every part of his body. It wasn’t anything I had not seen closely the day before. I even gave attention to his hole, remembering how much pleasure he said his ass gave him and I cleaned his now hard dick. I blushed when I held his penis and looked away in embarrassment. Looking away caused me to see our reflection in the large mirror by the sinks.  
We looked like sex. We were both wet and shiny. We were two deep shades of brown. My femininity matched his masculinity as my ample breasts with pointed chocolate kiss nipples, round curvy ass, and hourglass figure contrasted his hard muscles, short hair, and huge meat sticking out from his crotch. I stopped to admire us and he looked me in the eyes via the mirror with the most serious expression.

“You look ready to get fucked. I can feel your dark nipples hardening, your heart rate is escalating, and I can smell your juices mixed in with the water dripping from your aching pussy,” he said as his hands roamed my body. He was ready.  
When he was thoroughly fresh. I turned off the water and grabbed us some towels.

We dried off in the bathroom and headed for the bedroom. The bed was made and the room had been cleaned since we went to take our shower.  
“Who did this? Did they see us?” I asked as I felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that someone had entered the room without me noticing.  
“Renesmee, Esme, and Bella work together to clean here. They’re very fast when they work together. Don’t worry, secrecy is assured.”  
“Ok. Umm. How do we do this?”

“Just let me know that you’re down for sex and we’re off, Katrina.”

I stepped slowly over to him and rose up on my toes to lick his lips and kiss him. His arms encircled me and held me warmly as he reciprocated. We pressed against each other as we drifted towards the bed and fell into the most comfortable blankets and sheets I’d ever felt. He did his usual stretching with his fingers while he pressed his cock into my stomach. After rubbing himself against me, he descended, pinching and licking my breasts and nipples on the way down. He trailed his knuckles with his tongue down my stomach and did a swirl at my belly button that made me jerk with surprise. He continued downward and did that dirty trick with his stubble again, massaging my inner thighs with those prickly little pins he called facial hair as he tongued and fingered my pussy. The friction set my core on fire and caused my moisture to surge. He was adding enough spit of his own to keep me lubed just fine, but the anticipation combined with his clitoral assault had me moaning his name. I felt myself getting closer and closer to that point he brought me to five times the day before.

“Jared, I want to cum on your cock, not your mouth,” I pleaded as I ran my hands through my damp curly hair.  
“You want this dick so badly that you’ll hold off your orgasm, ok,” he said in a strangely serious tone. He immediately stopped everything he was doing and got up, leaving me with my legs spread hanging off the bed as my pussy ached for that final push over the edge.

He stood there with his leaking cock in hand and asked, “I just want to make sure we’re clear about protection. I have condoms, but I’m clean, you’re clean, and you’re on birth control.”  
“Don’t worry, no little Jareds coming from me. I came to this resort prepared. Now fuck me already,” I moaned.

He pushed me back on the bed so that I was on my back as he lied on top of me. He then rubbed his slimy tip all around my folds, wetting me even more than I already was. I looked at the ceiling, but he moved up to look at me so that we could see each other’s faces as we became one.  
“I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you at the photoshoot,” he breathed into my ear.

“Me, too. Go slow and let me get adjusted first. Just how big are you?”  
“I’m about ten inches long, but that’s not the part you’re going to remember.”  
He then put his unsheathed leaky head at my core and started to push in. Even wet and stretched, my pussy was struggling to fit his girth in. He gave a grunt and started to devour my face as he added some force and entered me. My eyes shot open and my legs instinctively wrapped around him, clutching his ass for dear life.  
“Aaah, hold it, Too thick,”

“I’ll try, that’s just the tip. You are so tight. I can only hold out for so long, but let me know when you’re ready.”  
The pain had overcome the pleasure, causing me to lose my previous arousal. I was beginning to think I had bitten off more than I could chew, but I figured that pleasure had to follow.

“I’m ready,” I huffed and he instantly invaded me a bit more. The friction from his incredibly hot and thick dick was finally bringing pleasure with the pain. I looked into his eyes to see a look of frustration as he was battling himself to not go too fast. Once more of him was in me, the arousal returned and the glorious stretch ignited my cilt. He then backed out to the tip and stroked forward. I was filled so completely that I tried to make a scream, but no noise came from my throat. Jared furrowed his brow and started to sweat as he went back and forth, getting me used to his size. I was getting more pleasure than any man had ever given me. He stopped and smirked through his stern face. I didn’t know what he was planning until he swiveled his hips, causing his dick to swirl and probe inside of me, sending me over the edge as I made a silent scream again, making one quick gush of fluid on his cock.

I didn’t come down from the high because he used his hands to work my clit, keeping me in a spastic state where all I saw was stars for a good minute. I grabbed the sheets for dear life and dug my feet into juicy ass cheeks. I fell, catching my breath, as he rose to his knees and looked down as he removed his dick from me.  
“That was . . . incredible, Jared. This is what . . . sex is like? I couldn’t believe that I took all of you inside of me,” I said through ragged breaths as I spindled my hair.  
“Katrina, you don’t know the half of it, no pun intended,” he said chuckling.

“What’s so funny?”  
“I only made it halfway in before I would pull back. Notice how only the top half of my cock is wet with your juices,” Jared said as he got off the bed and headed for the window. It was true, his base half was void of my essence. Had this man really brought me the record orgasm with just half of his endowment?  
He opened the window, instantly letting a rush of cool air in and sucking our sex scented air out. It also let the soothing sound of the rain in. Jared opened the curtains so that the beautiful forest tops green and wet were in our view. I didn’t expect anyone to be outside, so the fact that we were in full view of anyone that may be in the trees was not a worry. I stopped to admire him as he leaned against the window and put a hand on one hip, making an editorial model pose, but with his erection leaking and in full view.

“Now that you’ve cum, I can fuck you for real,” he said as he swayed back to me. He picked me up by my hips as he was sitting on his knees, and rubbed his messy tip in my vagina before going in again. I was still on my back, but my ass now resting on his thighs as he went deeper, and deeper, and deeper, until I felt his sack against my ass. He was hitting parts of me that I didn’t know I had. He felt like a molten steel rod trying to rearrange my insides as he started to shallowly thrust. I had to get used to the force he was applying as it shook me to my core every time his head reached my cervix. After a few minutes of this teasing, he grabbed me under my arms and picked me up. He continued to thrust and put my back against the wall next to the window. He then had leverage to pull out to his tip thrust back until his pubes brushed against my folds. He put his head against the wall next to my ear and whispered to with each thrust while his short hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.  
“Katrina, can you . . . feel my dick? Are you ready to cum?. . .because he isn’t. Cum for me . . .so that we can beat . . . your record from yesterday. I can’t fill you with my jizz until you . . . cum for me at least 4 times,” Jared moaned as his sweaty body drove into me.

He fucked me against the wall until I came again, this time I coated his entire length with my juices. He left me on his cock and walked us over to the bed. He sat down and leaned back so that he was facing the ceiling with his legs over the side of the bed. I was sitting up, regaining my senses from the last orgasm when he lifted my hips and pistoned upwards with his massive cock into me. My legs were useless from the last events, so his strength alone was holding me up. He speared upward for what felt like a heavenly eternity before I came for the third time. As I was cumming on him, he flipped us so that I was face down on the bed, giving him a chance to drive into me from behind as he clutched my hands on on the bed. His sweat was dripping onto my back and neck as he bit and ruffled my hair with his teeth and grunting face. This was a totally different Jared from the calm cool guy that massaged me and ate with me yesterday. I guess he knew what he was going to do to me, so he went slow at first.

“Katrina, here I cum. Come with me.”  
I did. I couldn’t move my arms because he had my hands pressed to the sheets, so I clawed them as I lost control of my flailing legs under his weight. He stilled before he blasted my pussy full of his creamy semen with the force of a pressure washer. I felt like a volcano had erupted in my deepest core as his cum was even hotter than his already abnormally warm penis.

“OOOOoooh, Katrina, here it comes. Take my cum.”

Just like yesterday, he came for about 30 seconds, spilling gobs of his cream on my thighs and his before it ran down to flood the sheets. I heard the slosh as he removed his dick from me and fell flat on his back, juicy gooey dick softening over his creamy jizz covered abs and thighs.

After a while, he went to the bathroom and got a towel to clean his cum from both of us. I felt empty even though I was full of cum and physically drained as I listened to the pattering of the rain mixed with our hard breathing as I drifted to sleep with Jared behind me.


	12. Nigel Chapter 5: Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nigel practices self-control.  
>  Tags: Locker Room, Objectification,   
>  Rating: R for graphic male nudity and strong sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

Bromance

I woke up the next morning realizing that I was in an unfamiliar place. I got up and did the same routine from the day before and waited for Emmett.

“We’ll do our whole workout in the gym today after we eat,” he said. We ate another light and healthy breakfast before the short walk to the gym. It was empty when we got there. We did some treadmill action to replicate our walk from the day before, then we did some arm exercises. He said it was good to alternate between arms and legs each day. I worked up quite a sweat and could barely lift my arms to stretch when we were done. I didn’t see the twins anywhere during our workout, so maybe I was going to get off the hook about hot tubbing with them. This way Emmett was the only one that might see me if we showered like he planned. I had been naked in front of Emmett before, so I figured I could hide in a shower stall or face a wall to get over my embarrassment and anxiety.

“Emmett, where are the towels?” I asked once we got to the locker room and started to undress.  
“At the exit of the showers and in the hallways.”  
“So we have to walk around naked until we get in there?” I asked once I was down to my underwear.  
“You’re taking a shower, so yes. No covering up with a towel. We let it all hang out proudly,” he said as he was also down to his royal blue tight boxer briefs that were bulging deliciously. I thought deep and hard about stripping and reached for the waistband of my underwear.  
“Looks like he is going to take us up on that offer!” a voice called from the other side of the locker room. The twins had entered and were looking like a pair of sex demons as they were both in the tiniest swim trunks I had ever seen.

“Where were you guys this morning?” Emmett asked them as he let his underwear fall to the floor. He now stood completely naked and faced the approaching twins as if nothing was wrong. That strawberry dipped vanilla stick was a bit thicker than it had been yesterday, but just as delicious looking.  
“We had to give some swimming lessons to a client,” Isaac said as he went to his locker and dropped his trunks.

“We had to wear trunks because the lady wasn’t ready for all this, but she wanted a pair of studs to teach her how to deal with the waters. Swimming naked is so much better,” Ivan said as he dropped his trunks and threw them in the bin under his locker as we all had done with our clothes. I zoned out the conversations between the three naked gods next to me as I took in the images of the two hard bodied Black and Native American twins in all their glory. They both stood nonchalantly with their cocks swinging as they talked to Emmett, who was equally unashamed of having his member swinging for all to see. I guess shrinkage wasn’t an issue for these two because they both hung heavily under their light dusting of pubic hair with their ample ball sacks pushing their cocks out at an angle. Isaac was girthy to match his build while Ivan had a perfect looking cock that was not too thick, but just long enough to take two hands to cover. Both their hoods covered their heads and dropped collected water from their swim. Neither of them had bothered to dry off after the pool, so they both were dripping with water over their taut muscles. The droplets followed the contour of their shoulders and chest into their abs and down to the tips of their cocks.

I was suddenly nudged in the shoulder by a cold hand. “You can stare at them all day, strip so we can go,” Emmett said as he and the twins stared at me anticipating my big reveal. “We aren’t heading for the shower until you’re naked.”  
“No worries, man. We don’t judge and in reality, no one cares what you look like. We’re all men and know what it’s like,” Ivan said as he put an arm around his brother’s shoulder.

“We don’t care if you’re hard. You’ll get used to it and then it won’t be an issue for you. It is only as big an issue as you make of it,” Isaac added.

The image of the two of them facing me with their arms around each other’s shoulders had solidified my hard on to diamond levels. I finally dropped my underwear and stood with the biggest erection of my life with the three naked gods as we walked toward the showers through the hallway. I did all I could to focus on the point where their necks met their backs as I walked behind the twins while Emmett walked next to me.

If I looked at their swaying juicy asses, I might bust. I also couldn’t look down at Emmett’s swinging cock as we neared the showers for fear of busting. I stayed quiet as the twins talked nonsense as we walked. We got to the showers and my heart twisted when I saw the room. It was one of those shower rooms with the sets of Bradley poles in the center and no actual walls, leaving anyone in the showers on display for the whole room. Towel bins were on the other side that lead into the open bath area with a pool and hot tubs. Emmett told me that there were saunas in the room as well as more showers, but we had to clean up at these showers first. Emmett and the twins went to the same set of 5 heads and began to let the water heat up. I reluctantly joined them while trying to stare at the ceiling. I was still hard as a rock. I didn’t dare look to see if anyone else was as excited as I was.

I went to get soap from the dispenser on the pole in the center and looked down. I froze at the sight of the two beautiful Native American and Black cocks dripping with soapy water as the twins stood facing the center pole and washed each other off. They were so playful and touchy-feely as they got clean that their cocks swung and twisted, causing me to want to reach for mine and stroke right there. I looked up at them and saw their dark cut abs and chests glistening in the running water as they acted as if they did not have a care in the world. The smiles and laughs made them seem so happy and relaxed. I looked to see Emmett next to me soaping his cock and balls. His cock was now angling outward as he appeared to get aroused. I had seen that beautiful cock soft, but as it hardened, it got thick. I looked at his face to get my mind off sex so that my erection would subside. He got what I was trying to do, so he struck up a conversation with me about living in Oregon.

We talked about the forested cities and the general liberal mindset of the state compared to Emmett’s upbringing in the South. He wouldn’t get specific, he just said that a resort like this one would not be viable there, but Washington was nearly as liberal as Oregon, so the resort stays.

This was enough to get my erection down and wasted enough time as the twins were now turning their water off and heading for the hot tub, not bothering to grab towels on the way out of the shower room. Emmett had calmed down as well as his dick was now hanging straight down. We followed the twins to the hot tub and I almost died as they bent over to get in. I may be a virgin, but I am sure I would like to top when I had sex for the first time because I wanted to bury myself in both of those juicy asses Isaac and Ivan displayed when they stepped up and bent over to sit on the side of the hot tub. For just a second, I could see a bit of feathery hair around their holes while they were generally otherwise hairless on their entire muscular bodies. The images of these two writhing as I fucked them got me excited and I quickly sunk myself into the water to hide my erection.

The twins sat on the edge for some reason with their cocks at eye level and in full view of me and Emmett. They both nonchalantly shifted and stroked themselves as they spoke to us.

“So did you get your list together for your date today?” Isaac asked as he pulled his foreskin back and resheathed his thick dick a few times.  
“Uum. . . yeah. I want to try topping for my first time with someone, but I’m so small and it will feel weird topping anyone that’s so much more hung than I am,” I said as I tried to focus anywhere but on the two tempting specimens sitting in front of me.

“Nigel, you are fine. The average man is six inches when erect. You’re at least seven when hard. You may be shy because you are what we call a grower, you’re way smaller soft than you are hard while we all hang pretty heavy all the time. You are above average, but you only have porn or us at the resort to compare to. We are all way above average. I mean, have you seen Jake, Paul, Sam, or Jared? I may be long, but I can’t compete with those guys in the size department,” Ivan said as wrapped his soft cock around his wrist to make a point of his length.

“You forgot me. I’m no slouch either,” Emmett butted in pushing his chest out. “I’ve been known to destroy a hole and pussy alike.”  
“Hole or pussy?” I asked.  
“We’re all pretty fluid here. We are used to being intimate with either sex and multiple partners if needed. We all have a lot of sexual experience here,” Isaac said. “Nigel, have you ever been in a sauna?”  
“No.”

“Join us then,” Ivan said as he and Isaac gave me a boner popping view of their balls and holes as they swiveled around and left the tub. I had managed to stay soft the entire time, so I rose from the water and followed them to glass door, leading to the wooden walls and benches of the steamy sauna. Emmett followed behind me quietly and was the last person in. We all sat on different walls of the room with our dicks in view as we had not grabbed towels or put on anything to cover us yet.  
“What do you do in here?” I asked. The room was stuffy and making me sweat.

“Sit and enjoy each other’s company while we sweat away our impurities. It’s supposed to be relaxing,” Emmett said. I haven’t been as lucky as these two in the last week, though, so I’m a bit backed up. I’ll try to be as normal as possible.”

“Backed up?” I asked  
“He hasn’t fucked in while and we’re not allowed to masturbate unless our client wants us to,” Ivan said. The thought of Emmett horned up caused me to get aroused. No wonder he had almost gotten hard twice already. He needed to bust.

“Oh no, now I’m getting hard. For your sake Nigel, this will be great practice at acting as if erections are just normal and commonplace in situations with lots of nudity. Try not to give any attention to it,” Emmett said as his cock fattened. I tried to look somewhere else to prevent my own arousal, but the other wall were occupied by two walking wet dreams with their dicks in my face. The twins had both leaned back and put their arms outspread over the backs of their benches while their heads faced the ceiling. Looking up was probably a good idea to avoid me losing my cool as Emmett had. I thought about the drive here and how nice it was to be in car alone through the great scenery. I also thought about sports to keep my mind focused on non arousing topics.

After about ten minutes, I looked at my company in the room and was instantly startled. All three had raging erections and had their eyes closed. I instantly hardened gazing through the mist at three oversized examples of virility. Emmett’s pale skin was easier to see in the dim room. His dick was thick and upcurved when hard. He was leaning forward and his pink tip was rubbing the spot between his pecs and abs and his ball has squeezed tight to his base. He was ready to blow.

Ivan had grown even longer, but was not thick, and had a mean down curve to his beautiful dark brown cock. His head had completely left his foreskin and was dripping precum on the floor in front of him. Isaac’s thick monster pointed straight up as he stared at the ceiling. His foreskin still covered his head and you could see a glob of syrupy precum collecting at the tip. No one had their eyes open or seemed to be starting a conversation, so I shamelessly stared at each dick. I imagined trying to take any of them in my hole and gritted at the thought. I willed myself to ignore my own erection so that I would not find getting hard strange in the future.

We sat for another ten excruciating minutes until someone knocked on the glass door. The others seemed to wake up from their arousal induced comas as I opened the fogged door to see a brunette man that was the first normal sized person I had seen here. He was about my height and had a small frame with narrow shoulders.

“What’s going on in here? I could sense some pretty tense emotions. I’m Jasper by the way,” he said as he reached out his hand. I looked away from his cute face to catch his hand and gave him a quick eye appraisal. He stood naked and had a pretty slender frame with cut muscles. He more hair on his body than anyone I had seen here, but it was not a lot. He had some chest fuzz that lead down his abs to his treasure trail. Jasper’s pubic hair was a perfect fan out around the base of his cut cock which was one solid pale color as he was. He wasn’t hung like the others here, but he was bigger than average.

“We’re just sitting in the steam room. I’m Nigel by the way,” I told him as I stood in the doorway. He peeked inside the room and saw the three massive poles dripping precum.  
“Come take a swim with me while they finish relaxing. It’s no fun with these guys,” he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the pool. “Ever been skinny dipping?”  
“No,” I said as we left the other three in the sauna.  
“It’s the only way to swim.”

I slowly stepped down the steps into the cooler pool to join Jasper. We waded around while he asked me about my time there. The water had helped me keep my erection down, and I had to agree that swimming naked was the best. The pool was the size of an Olympic pool and was part of the indoor facility. Jasper was great at making me feel as if we had been friends forever as we played like children. After about fifteen minutes I heard the three in the muffled steam room scream and yell, but it wasn’t in fear, more like joy or relief.

“Looks like I got ‘em,” Jasper said. “They’ll be out in just a minute, then you guys can shower, change and leave. I’ve got some work to do. It was great seeing you Nigel.”

He left the pool and showered. I watched as he soaped himself up and bent over, giving me view of his hairy hole before rinsing and leaving with his towel over his shoulders. At about that time, the sauna door opened and three rejuvenated naked gods walked out with cum dripping from their slightly hard cocks.  
“Nigel, come see this,” Isaac said as the other two headed for the showers. I went to look in the room and and didn’t know what I was supposed to be seeing at first. My eyes focused to see splatter of white milky liquid on the floor and benches. It was all over the place.

“What is tha . . .,” I started to ask before the gross realization hit me. They had all jacked off and hosed down the sauna with their ejaculations while Jasper and I swam. Isaac just grinned.  
“Look what Jasper did to us.”  
“How can you blame your sexual release on Jasper?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough, forget about it. I just wanted to make sure you see how above average we are in the cum department as well so you don’t get surprised later.”  
“Ok. Thanks?”

We joined the other two in the showers. Emmett was far more talkative than before and we all kept our erections down. I even followed their actions and walked with my towel over my shoulders as we returned to the locker room to get dressed. Jasper had apparently left pretty quickly because there was no sign of him and his locker was neatly arranged. Watching the three get dressed seemed almost as erotic as watching them strip as they adjusted and stretched their underwear to accommodate their ample manhoods.

The twins stuffed themselves into some more compression shorts. Ivan’s were black with lime green trim while Isaac’s were grey with blue trim. The shorts were so tight and form fitting that they may have well been naked. Emmett rolled his cock into some red briefs with yellow bands. I watched as the bulges disappeared under shorts and those ripped torso were shielded by shirts, etching the images of this morning in my head for future masturbation sessions. I dressed in some jeans and a polo shirt before we all left together. Once we got outside, the twins went their way while Emmett escorted me to my room and reminded me that Seth would be here in about an hour for my exploration day.


	13. Katrina Chapter 5: Wet Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Katrina and Jared share stories.  
>  Tags: FM pairing, Sex  
>  Rating: NC-17 for graphic nudity, strong sexual content, and adult language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

**Wet Dog**

 

I woke looking out at the same rainy forest, but I felt the searing heat of Jared’s body behind me.  

“Awake?  You were tired.  I guess I worked you out pretty well?” Jared said as he kneaded my breasts and pushed his hard cock into my back.  Apparently, he hadn’t lost any libido while I napped.  “Katrina, I want to show you something, but I need to fuck you one more time because I’ve been lying here trying not to take you in your sleep.  Unconscious fucks aren’t my thing.”

“Jared, I’m yours.”

“That’s what I thought,” he said as his hand drifted down to fondle my pussy.  We were on our sides in a spooning position, so I couldn’t see him, but I could definitely feel him entering me from behind.  With his hand and dick working my pussy, I wouldn’t last long.  He was just as vigorous as earlier and was trying to put his chin against mine as he fucked me, boring that thick dick all the way in and out and reminding me that I was never going to get used to his size.  He pulled me into his front and those abs must not have been for show because he thrust his hips with such force, that I thought we was trying to fuck right through me.  I came after about ten minutes of spooning.  He let me sit with his hard dick inside of me before he pulled out, got up, and pulled me to my feet.  

“We have to go outside to see what I want to show you,” Jared said as we got to the glass sliding door that opened to the covered deck with the hot tub.

“We’re both a bit underdressed for the outdoors.”

“No one can see us and I bet it will turn you on to be naked outside anyways.  At least you don’t have a giant penis that shows how excited you are,” he said as he flicked his still hard cock, causing a drop of precum to fly across the room.  He opened the door and went outside naked into the rain.  It was not raining hard, just a lighter drizzle now.  The cool air wasn’t necessarily cold as it was the middle of the day, so I didn’t need any covering as I stayed under the awning.  

He stood with his hands on his hips getting wet as his cock settled down.  “Since we’ve shared some intimate relations, it is resort policy for me to tell you why we run this resort and rarely leave.  I’m sure you noticed how overly hot I am and you saw yesterday how muscular and hung the other Native Americans are.”

“Ohh yeah.  Your heat is like an oven and we both know how big you guys are in more ways than one.”

“How much contact did you have with Rosalie and Jasper?”

“We talked, so I feel I know them pretty well.”

“I mean physical contact.  Did you have any physical contact with Bella, Alice, or Renesmee?”

“You mean the white folks?  We talked a bit.  No physical contact.  Why?”

“If you had shaken their hand or hugged them, you would have noticed they are the exact opposite of me, having no body heat whatsoever.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“Well, we’re all a bit different.  I’ll just show you first.”  I had no idea what he was talking about.  I was hoping he would fuck me outside in the hot tub, but he seemed serious about something. He tightened his muscles and started to squat, then there was a quick blur of his brown flesh as his body seemed to grow bigger.  

A brown wolf whose grey snout was at my eye level now stood on the deck where Jared stood.  It took me a few seconds to register what happened and for my sexual adrenaline to transfer to defense adrenaline as I flew back into the cabin and shut the sliding door as fast as I could. Once inside I hoped that I would be able to defend myself with no clothes or weapons.  I don’t know why yelling and screaming never came to mind.  I figured that noise may anger the wolf and cause its pack to know that I was here.  

Then the wolf shuddered and after a quick blur, my naked Jared stood back on the wooden deck with the pawprints of the wolf around where he stood.  He slid the sliding glass door back open.

“Nothing to worry about, Katrina.  It was just me.  No more wolves, you can come back out here.”

“Just you, what does that mean?” I asked as I went back out into the misty weather with him while keeping a lookout.  

“We can transform into wolves and have supernatural abilities like high body heat, healing abilities, high muscle mass, youth, and other sexual advantages that you have experienced.”

“You Native men are werewolves?” I said with a bit of excitement.  I had always hoped there was some silly truth to fairy tales.

“Shape shifters.  You seem very ok with this.”

“I think it’s cool that this place is like an oasis for sex featuring magical sex fiends.”

“You’re taking it better than most.  Who are the mortal enemies of werewolves?”

“Vampires?  Oooh, that’s what the white folks are?  That’s believable.”

“You’re really not freaked out by this at all?”

“I’m still riding my endorphins from getting royally fucked by a man who I now know is literally a sexy beast and who still owes me some orgasms.  I won’t be normal until tomorrow.”

“Well if you don’t have any questions,” he said with an ending inflection as if he was questioning me.

“Not now.”

“Ok, then join me in the hot tub so we can continue,” he said as he went up the stairs and sunk into the Jacuzzi.  I followed and melted into the warm water.  It was a stark contrast to the misty air.  He grabbed my hips and sat me on his lap, facing away from him so that I used him as a chair.  He sunk a bit lower so that the water came up to his neck, or my breasts.  I could feel his cock hardening under water against my ass and back.  He palmed my breasts and twirled my nipples.  He made erotic grunts as he ruffled his face against my wavy hair and licked the back of my neck.  The water only came to the base of my breasts, so my nipples were exposed to the cool air as he squeezed them into hard chocolate peaks.  By now his cock was hard enough, so he shifted himself so that I was essentially sitting on his dick as it went between my legs, allowing me to rut against its silky, yet hard skin.  He wasn’t lying about the ten inches because his tip stuck out from under my pussy enough for me to give my whole hand space to stroke him.  I reached down and played with his hard cock and he moved one of his breast fondling hands down to get my pussy ready for him.  The sloshing steamy water showed evidence of our under water action.  We probed and stroked for a few minutes.

“Katrina, I’m going to shove my big cock up into you until you cum, and you’re going to look out at the forest while I do it.  Any passerby in the trees will see your expressions as I fill and stretch you over my thick cock,” he said as he swiveled us so that we were facing away from the cabin.  I was looking into the foliage for any peeping toms when Jared filled me to the hilt in one shove, causing me to lose focus and make another silent scream.  The friction and the hot water made the initial pain subside quickly.  Even though he had fucked me three times already that day, his girth still was more than I could prepare for.  

“I forgot to ask if you were ready.  I’m not moving until you beg me to fuck you so you won’t be able to walk straight, tomorrow,” Jared said with throaty gasps.  He was playing hardball with my emotions.  I needed that cock to do its duty, so I gave in.

“Jared, please just fuck me.  I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow,” I said through clenched teeth as I grabbed for his thighs to try to raise myself on form his cock to make some movement in my trembling core.  He hugged me around my waist and pulled me straight back down on his dick before he scooted further into the hot tub so that he could thrust into me with the speed of a jackhammer.  I was in utter bliss as the water acted as as natural pressure reliever for my voided canal every time he pulled all the way out before driving his cock home.  The water tried to jump over the edges from our vigorous fucking.  He kept at it for about fifteen tireless minutes before I felt the familiar tremble of my core about to reach its high.  He slowed down to tease me and turned me around to face him.

“I told you.  I need to see your face as you fall apart thanks to my dick,” Jared said before he returned to previous swiveling and thrusting, causing me to mumble nonsense as I tried to say profanities.  

I finally came after ten more minutes with his mouth nipping and snarling in my face, alternating between kissing me and slinking his tongue down my throat.  After riding my orgasm, I caught my breath with his massive cock still rock hard inside of me.  He rubbed my cheeks and pushed my hair from my face before softly kissing me and caressing my curves.  

He gave me a few minutes to recover while telling me what a good girl I was and how much he was going to miss my deep brown skin and tight pussy when I finished my time here at the resort.  He then let my shoulder blades rest against the side of the tub as he stood and drove his cock into me again, fucking me to another outdoor orgasm.  Jared had some incredible stamina because he still hadn’t cum.  He carried me back into the bedroom, set me on my knees, hoisted me up by my waist and shoulders, and fucked me doggystyle.  

The scents of his sweaty body mixed with the sweat he was dripping on me as drove into me from behind drove me mad.  I did all I could to stay lucid while the last of my energy was used to bring me over the edge one more time as he finally exploded in my womb, making his signature white sticky mess on us and the saturated sheets.  I couldn’t stay awake and fell asleep.

I awoke to a still naked, but cum free Jared bringing me a tray of food.  He had cleaned both of us since I passed out.  

“Rosalie came to check on us and brought some food for you.”

“How long was I out?”

“About an hour and a half.  It’s about 5 o’clock now.”

“We fucked all day?”

“Through all the daylight.”

“Jared, I don’t know how to thank you.  You made me feel wanted and even though I know this was no strings attached sex, I don’t feel used or ashamed.”

“That’s my job,  I’ll leave you to get some rest and soak in the tub after we eat.  Rosalie wants to know what you want to do tomorrow, so respond to her texts if you are too tired to talk,” he said as those bulging golden arms served me some shrimp pasta.  We ate as the night fell.

He dressed, wedging his cock into some tight boxer briefs before donning shorts and a t shirt.  He left bare footed after leaving me naked at the door with a sloppy kiss.

“Good bye my wolfman,” I called into the forest as he left.  As I shut the door, the day’s activities caught up to me and my legs became difficult to control.  I was able to make into the bathroom to use the toilet and bathe.  My reflection showed a glowing Black woman with a satisfied expression on her face ready for any endeavors.


	14. Nigel Chapter 6: Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nigel tries his checklist.  
>  Tags: MM pairing, Objectification  
>  Rating: NC-17 for graphic male nudity and strong sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

**Attempts**

 

With my hand-written list of desires and questions about gay sex, I waited for Seth to arrive.  I wondered how far we were going to go or what to expect.  I knew how sex worked from porn, but I had never been intimate, much less made body contact with another man before.  I had seen the boys earlier in the showers and watched them hard in the sauna, but we hadn’t touched at all.  

“Heeeeey, Niiigel!” I heard through the door.  The doorbell then rang.  I went to get the door and there was a hot and youthful Seth standing there in  black track pants and a green t shirt.  He had a duffle bag and some food in another bag. “You going to let me in?  The sooner we get started the better.”

I let him walk in and admired how toned his arms were on his lithe body.  Seth was thin, but not skinny because his shoulders and head matched the narrowness of his frame.  The family resemblance with Ivan was evident as he was also naturally narrow.  Seth’s hair was cut short, only about an inch and a half long at its longest.  He moved with such hyperactive energy that I couldn’t help but feel happy and giggle as he flew around the suite setting up food for us.  At one point, I saw his shoes and socks fly into the corner as he sat down at the dining table.  He was about my skin color and a few inches taller than me.  I hadn’t taken a good appraisal of Seth last night and I didn’t remember him at the photoshoot, but he remembered me enough to ask to be my first.  My heart melted.  

“Come have some salad while we talk.  I have dessert for later, too.” he said as I looked at his toned arms and snuck a look at where the back of his shirt rode up as he sat, revealing the muscled creases of his back and the orange waistband of something under those track pants.  I glided over to the table and sat across from him.

“You sure are quiet, Nigel.  You aren’t nervous are you?  We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.  In fact, I want you to lead us today.  It’s about one now. And we have as much time as you want,” he said with such understanding as he looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes.  His voice was surprisingly deep for someone so jumpy and energetic.

“I want to try some kissing and cuddling first.  Just to try some contact to see if I like it,” I said shyly, averting his gaze and dropping my voice at the end.

“If that’s what you want to do, then we can try it.  I’d love to show you how beautiful you are and break your fear of intimacy.  Someone as gorgeous as you should be an easy catch.  Your eyes almost make you look innocent, but your expression shows a devilish side,” he said as he put his hand on my arm.  His warmth as he rubbed my arm caused me to tense first, then I relaxed as the foreign feeling of a touch from another became familiar, bringing back memories of hugs and affection from my parents when I was of kindergarten age.  I looked into Seth’s eyes and tried not to let mine water as the emotions and the feelings of safety from having this man care about me brought me to tears.  I quickly looked down and wiped them away before it was too noticeable.  Luckily, he was still rambling about his own memories.

“I do love to cuddle.  There’s nothing like rubbing against each other under the covers while we just feel each other out and fondle, probe, squeeze, and grab at each other.  The times I’ve had.  You ok, Nigel?”

“Yes, more than ok.  I just haven’t felt a gentle touch in about fifteen years.  It was so soothing and your hand is so warm. “

“That’s good.  Let’s finish and head to the couch unless there’s any more on your list?”

“Does anal sex actually feel good?  I’ve only seen sex between men in porn, so I don’t know if the feelings are authentic,” I said after gaining some confidence.  I remembered what Emmett and the twins had told me about using this opportunity.

“It depends on how prepared and experienced the partners are.  We will definitely try something before you leave this resort to see for yourself, though,” he said as I looked out the window and noticed that rain had started to fall.  The sky had become more overcast, softly lighting the room.  I had barely touched my salad, so I made my way over to the couch, leaving Seth to scrape his bowl clean at the table.  

“Get comfy on the couch while I wash up the salad smell from my breath,” he said as he exited the room.  From a distance, I noticed that he had legs for days and my heart pumped because I knew we were going to be so close.  I didn’t know how to start anything, so I was hoping he was good at taking the lead.  I didn’t know if I wanted to go as far as actual intercourse, but I definitely wanted the both of us to get off today.

I heard the bathroom door close before Seth strolled into the living room with a large blanket in his hand.

“We can’t cuddle without a blanket,” he said as he threw it on the chair opposite the couch.   “I’m getting comfortable, you should too, it makes for better cuddling and a more intimate experience,” he said as he grabbed the edges of his shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it in the pile with his socks and shoes.  His torso was enough to make me hard because he was pure golden muscle.  His proportions made him seem even taller because his abs were such a long expanse leading down to that dangerous v indentation that lead into his pants.  He had no hair anywhere but on his head and arm pits that I could see at the moment.  He looked like a runway model with perfect defined pecs and delicious nipples.  “Come on, lose the shirt,” he told me.  

It shook me out of my stupor and I removed my polo quickly without averting my gaze from Seth’s glorious torso or stopping to be ashamed of my appearance.  

“I know you feel better now,  you look beautiful and I want to taste you.  We’ll keep our underwear on because I want this to be as enticing as possible and I want to save some stuff for later.  I’ve been told that I’m quite the tease in my drawls and I’m sure you are, too,” he said as he sat on the couch and undid the buttons on my jeans.  I had never had someone undress me before, so I got hard at the closeness and impending underwear clad Seth.  He pulled my jeans off my legs without taking my boxer briefs with them and smiled.

“Look at sexy Nigel in the boxer briefs.  I thought your torso was hot, but your thighs look like a great place to spend the night,” Seth said as he rose to his feet.  “I’m glad I make you hard, I’ve got to keep myself under control so that I don’t look obscene in my underwear, so I have learned to keep my arousal down, otherwise, I’d be just as hard looking at the sexy brown man in front of me.”

He untied the strings under his indented belly button and let his pants fall from his narrow hips, revealing a pair of royal blue nylon boxer briefs with a thick orange waistband.  The contrast of the blue, orange, and his golden tan skin made him look like he just walked out of a designer underwear ad.  His long legs accented the legs of the underwear as his body was perfectly straight, with only the slight indentation at his waist for his abs to meet his legs.  He threw his pants and walked over to the corner to put our clothes in a pile, and I had the urge to masturbate from the feeling of dormant lust as I watched him reveal his perfect melon cheeks in royal blue, straining the back of his skin tight underwear.  I don’t know how a man so toned and thin had such a perfect bubble ass, but his cheeks were calling for me to palm each one and squeeze him tight to me.  His calves and thighs were hairless and well toned as well.  Seth in general was well proportioned as his upper body was not significantly more muscled than his legs, his build matched his sculpted body, and he had a hell of a bulge in the front of those blue underwear.  I hadn’t seen him at the photo shoot, but I figured he had to be hung like the rest of them.  

“Nigel, stand up and be proud of yourself.  It’s good to be comfortable in your underwear if you want to be confident in other areas of your life,” he said as he stood there facing me.

“But, Seth,  I’m fat and just have these plain grey underwear on.  You look like you meant to show off to someone.  And it is quite a show.”

“You look as good as you feel.  If you carry yourself as if you look like one of the guys here, you will feel better.  Most others don’t care about your appearance as much as you do.  If the underwear is a problem, I’ll have Alice get some sexy ones for you.  Just curious, but why do you wear boxer briefs?”

“They make my thighs look less pronounced.  I like the way they look on men in general.  Yours look incredible, though.  Alice designed those?”

“She made us all underwear if we wanted it.  I needed a pair to show off my junk and be able to hide if I get excited.  She made these specially so that I can discretely aim my erection down the legs and it won’t be so evident, even if I am wearing skinny jeans.  This way I look sexy without showing off the goods when I’m out, but I look like a stallion when I’m in my underwear, which is how I like to be indoors.”

“You put that much thought into your underwear?” I said as I stood up.

“We spend a lot of time in underwear, so yes.  You need to think as if you are entertaining possible mates so that you will see the importance of attitude as much as appearance.”

“But my penis isn’t going to look like I stuffed a bunch of socks in my pants like yours.”

“It’s how you feel.  Try the designer threads before you knock them.  You’d be surprised how confident you get when you know you have something to show off that others cannot see.  These push your dick forward and stretch to accommodate heavier things if you know what I mean,” Seth said as he wiggled his hips, causing his cock to sway in the pouch.  I’m really long.  I might not have the biggest cock, but I am really long, so I needed a pouch that I could curl myself into comfortably, but not show too much in clothes.”  

“That still isn’t going to make me look bigger.”  

“Nigel, from what the twins tell me, you’re a grower, so you’re big when it counts and safe for travel the rest of the time.  I’m a shower, so I don’t get much bigger when hard.”

“I would hope not.”

“You look good enough to eat.  Now, join me on the couch,” Seth said as he sat us down in the cushy sofa.  I couldn’t believe I was here in my underwear with a hot guy in his underwear and touching.  He grabbed my hands in his and looked me in the eyes.  He leaned in and rested his head on my shoulder and pressed his torso against mine, warming me up.

“Can I touch you?” Seth asked with the most heart melting look in his eyes.

“Yes,” I said through heavy breaths as my heart rate escalated.  I was more nervous than aroused at the closeness of another person, so my erection had died down.  He put my hands on his hips, and then felt my shoulders.  He rubbed his warm hands around to my back, alternating between using his fingertips for pressure, fingernails for friction, and soft palms for maximum heat transfer.   I sucked in air as he moved his head to my neck and started suck my skin.  He then took one hand and started squeezing my front, rubbing my chest and rolling my nipples.  His mouth would follow, licking and sucking everywhere his hands had been.  He eventually laid me on my back on the couch and and scooted down so that he had easy tongue access to my stomach.  

“You can touch me anytime,” he said after a lick across my chest from nipple to nipple.  “I’m starting to think you don’t like this.”

“Oooh, no.  It’s great, but I’ve never been this close to someone before and don’t know what you will like.”

“Just try what feels right, get those hands moving.  Pretend I’m hiding something on my body and you are trying to find it blindfolded.”  I took his advice and started to rub his shoulders.  They felt so firm and smooth compared to my skin, but I needed more.  I moved to his back and rubbed between his shoulder blades as he was on his stomach licking my belly while tickling my sides, causing me to moan and tremble.  

“Does that feel good?  I forgot one thing,” Seth said as he slid across me so that his face was even with mine.  He then leaned in and opened his lips just a bit and kissed me.  It was my first real kiss and my first connection to another man on an intimate level.  I just sucked back and battled his tongue as my arms went all over his back, pulling him closer.  Seth started to grind himself against me, causing my cock to awaken.  

I finally saw why making out was so important in all those stupid teen shows, it was heaven.  I could have sat there for hours devouring his face and exploring his trim body.  He felt so slim, but powerful in my embrace.  To keep us steady, I sent one foot to the floor, separating my legs.  With more room, he scooted his crotch closer to mine, letting me feel just how much he was enjoying this, too.  I got bold at the feeling of his stiffening penis and grabbed that ass.  Each of his cheeks fit perfectly in each of my hands.  I clutched those perfect globes and spread and squished them as I sucked Seth’s face and rubbed my hard cock against his stomach.

“Let’s head to the bed where we have more room.” he said.  As he rose, I could see the incredible stretching abilities of the pouch in his underwear as the curve of his cock was contained by the stretching pouch.  I then was distracted by those buns in his underwear as we went to the bedroom.  I was ecstatic and so overjoyed as I could feel my inhibitions falling and my anxiety lifting, knowing that Seth was here for me and that I had no worries with him.  

We fell into the bed and rolled around kissing and groping each other.  

“Seth, can we slow down a bit?” I asked.  I really wanted this feeling to last.

“Sure, you don’t have to anything you don’t want to.  You seemed pretty interested in going further, but I feel you just want to hold me and talk,” Seth responded pulling the covers over us.

“Exactly,” I said as my eyes started to water with relief that I was understood and not judged.  We talked while we held each other, our dicks had gone flaccid as we simply enjoyed each other’s company as if we were in a relationship.  We talked about high school and college, television shows, our dreams for the future.  It felt so good having someone to listen to you.  I never had friends like this before or anyone that I trusted enough to share time with.  Our conversation went on for hours as we moved from the bed to the kitchen where he showed me how to make a yogurt dessert.  It was so sexy watching him give me cooking lessons in his underwear because Seth really was completely comfortable in barely a shred of clothing.  His confidence increased mine, helping me set a goal of sitting in my underwear at home and removing my appearance barriers and worries.  He complimented my intelligence and appearance throughout our talks.  We then went to the couch again and had talks about sexual orientation and perceptions in society as the sun set.  The darkness finally lead our conversation to prevalence of sex in gay culture due to the push back from the heterosexual majority, lack of men of color in gay porn, lack of stories and support for Lesbians, and expectations and images of what sexiness is in the gay community.  Seth reverberated Emmett’s idea that porn and the media was hurting my image and making me feel inadequate because penis size was not important to building relationships or a big deal for me.  

“The average penis is around six inches hard.  I don’t know why you are worried about how you look soft or how your weight affects your appearance.  Carry yourself with confidence and friends and relationships will follow,” he told me as he sat on the chair opposite the couch.  “I’ve always been thin, but there was a time when I was ashamed of my cock as well.”

“What do you have to be ashamed of?  You’re packing more than most porn stars are,” I said pointing to his bulging crotch.

“I was worried that I was too big.  I always hid myself and was shy as not to attract attention because I knew I was longer than everyone else.  I hid during PE, avoided swimming, sports teams, or any communal event that may require me to get down to my underwear.  It wasn’t unwarranted though, I tend to bottom more because no one wants to try bottoming for me.  I have topped and bottomed and I can honestly say that I prefer bottoming because I like to watch my partner exert force and dominate me.  Even the biggest size queens falter when I drop my pants,” he told me as I was getting hotter listening to his sexual reveries.

“I’m getting a bit excited and you keep bringing it up, so . . .if it’s not too perverted, could you show me your cock?  I feel like such a weirdo,” I said averting his gaze.

“Sure, we’ll both get naked.  I want to get to some sex stuff anyway,” he said as he stood up.  “I’ll give you a show since you gave me such good conversation,” he huffed as he twirled and popped his booty like a stripper.  He then turned back grabbing his cock through the pouch and rubbing his abs with his other hand.  He would teasingly bring down the edges of his underwear to reveal his indented hips and pubes before bringing them back up. He turned around and pushed his waistband under his perfect spherical cheeks before he would bring them back up again like a burlesque show.  He then licked his fingertips as he turned to face me.  He had gotten semi hard and aimed his penis at his left hip, making it look like he had a carrot in the front of his pants.  He pulled his underwear outward and sent a hand in, motioning like he was going to pull his cock out, but just teased and let the waistband snap back against him.  

I was now leaking in my underwear, but not hard.  The arousal came on so fast, that I started to feel my tip getting wet.  He faced straight at me and used his hand in his underwear to aim his dick straight down his right leg.  I could see the tube go on forever and almost peeked out of the leg of his boxer briefs which went almost to his knees.  I stuck my hand in my underwear and started fondling my cock with its own moisture.  

“I think you’re properly teased, now.  I’ll give you the VIP treatment,” he said as he stood straight up and put his thumbs in his waistband at his hips and started his underwear on a downward journey over his toned thighs as his pubes and base of his cock were revealed at the end of his sharp Adonis belt.  He slowly moved the orange waistband down over his shaft.  I waited with my hand on my dick for his head to pop out, but it didn’t.  He kept lowering and lowering, exposing more and more veiny tan shaft until his underwear were almost to his knees and the uncut hooded head of his penis finally was revealed.  I had a jerky explosion in my pants as my soft cock spurted some jizz at the sight of a naked Seth as he dropped his underwear from his knees to the ground.  He stood smiling devilishly as he relaxed his hands at his sides.  I gulped and stood up across from him.  His penis matched his long frame well, but looked as if it would cause him to lose balance if he ever got hard.  I swayed as if it were its own entity as he stood before me.

“I can’t wait to see this,” Seth said licking his lips.  I hadn’t taken my eyes off of his impossibly long penis that was now hardening.  It looked about nine inches long soft and was getting longer as it rose.  I dropped my underwear to the floor, equaling our levels of nudity.  I got hard watching Seth get hard.  His cock had a bit of a curve to it once hard and stuck out at a 90 degree angle from his body.  He picked up his underwear and came towards me.  When he got to the point where his leaky penis would have touched me, he handed me his underwear.

“Look how wet you made me, Nigel.  I couldn’t wait to put on a show for you.  Our night is just beginning.  Give it a lick,” he said as he put his hands behind his back and twitched from side to side as if he were the nervous one.  As his cock waved in front of my like the needle on a scale, I took his blue underwear and looked into the pouch that had been containing him.  I almost made another spurt as I saw the snail’s trail of slimy precum from where his head had traveled in the pouch while he performed.  I was rock hard now and appraised his penis again.  His balls were interesting as they actually hung like a bag where you could see two distinct testicles instead of the bulbous sacs of Emmett and the twins.  He brought my hand with his underwear up to my face and joined me in licking his slime out of the blue pouch.  Our tongues ended up battling and we ended up dropping to the floor and making out drunk off of our arousals.  I rutted against his hard thin body as he grabbed my juicy skin and made raspberries against my stomach, causing me to tremble as it tickled and electrified me at the same time.  I eventually grabbed for his cock just to feel what another penis is like.  It was so strange holding a super warm tube of silky flesh that wasn’t my own.  He moaned as soon as I stroked him.  I was able to wrap my fingers around him because he was not very thick, but his length still baffled me.

“Is this thing like a foot long?  It never seems to end,” I asked through our kisses as I stroked him from base to soaked tip.  He was incredibly thin for a dick so long.  It felt easy to break in my hands and physically had the shape and thickness of a test tube.

“Just about, a tad over eleven inches.  Now you see why no one wants to take me.  It would be like getting fucked by an anal probe instead of a juicy dick,” he said.  He then grabbed my dick, causing me to jerk as no one had ever touched me there before.  

“This feels perfect.  It’s just the right thickness to stretch me out and just the right length to hit my love button.  I can’t wait to ride you,” Seth added as he ran a finger under my foreskin and rubbed my precum all over my cock head, making me hiss and whimper.  

He took my underwear in his mouth and sucked out my jizz stains by soaking the front with lots of spit as he stroked me to orgasm.  He knew how to work my foreskin and slit while his free hand grabbed and my nipples and front.  

“Oooh, Seth!  I feel so dirty, but so right at the same time,” I said.  I watched the beautiful man strain his muscles and rut against me, showing off his sweaty toned arms and firm abs.  I finally exploded between us.  I came more than I ever had before, leaving me dribbling cum for almost half a minute.  This was the first orgasm I shared with another person.

He then used his underwear to clean us off and picked me up bridal style with little effort, heading to the bedroom where we sat on the edge of the bed.  I was still gasping from my orgasm while Seth waited for me to calm down.  He just smiled with those super white teeth and leaned back on his arms, cock pointing out, while he rubbed his abs and scratched his pubic hair.

“I think it’s your turn now,” I said as I went to grab his cock again.

“I want you to learn as much as possible tonight, so follow my lead.  You wanted to learn about anal sex, so I’ll be your teacher so to say,” he said taking the hand that was headed for his cock to his mouth and sucking my fingers.  

“You’re going to bring me to orgasm, but from my ass only.  No touching my dick,” he said with a serious tone after he dislodged my fingers from his mouth.  

“You want me to fuck you?  I have no experience,” I said, getting nervous about having to perform sexually when I didn’t think I was ready.  As much pleasure as him bringing me over had been. I didn’t think I was emotionally ready for intercourse.

“Yes, but with everything but your cock.  I’m going to show you how to pleasure your partner in other ways so that you will always be knowledgeable about sex.”  He leaned back and bent his legs into his chest, revealing his hole.  Seth was hairless below the belt except for his pubes and a bit of hair around his hole.  

“I want you to learn how to use a man’s ass properly.  You probably already know how how to work a cock, but we need to work on the hole.  Take a minute to give it a feel, sniff, and lick to get comfortable,” he said with such strange excitement.  I kneeled down on the floor and brought my face level with his hole.  I had never looked at an asshole closely before.  I had played with my cock endlessly, but had never seen my hole.  It was a soft pink bud nestled in a soft circle of hair between his tanned toned thighs.  I went right in, sticking a finger in as he spread his cheeks apart.  

“How does that feel?” I asked as I slowly stuck a finger in his tight entrance.

“Cover your finger in some spit or my precum first,” he said.  I looked at his stomach and saw that he looked as if he had spilled a small container of honey on his golden abs because his softening cock was leaking so much precum.  I swiped some and retried to get through his tight sphincter.  “Don’t worry about any other stuff down there.  I cleaned myself before I came.  I’ll show you how to keep clean down there tomorrow,” he said as he moaned and winked his hole a few times.  I got braver and my forefinger made it in his molten canal.  I was not expecting it to be so hot in there.  The softness and squishiness, yes, but not the moist heat.  I imagined what my penis would feel like in this inviting heat and realized that porn must be telling the truth about the pleasure of anal sex.  After a few minutes, I added my middle finger and explored Seth’s insides, making him moan and tremble.

“That’s it.  You’re a natural.  We can move to the next part already.  Now use your tongue like you’re searching for something inside of me.  Use your fingers, too,” he instructed as he lied on his back.  I followed the orders and sent my tongue in after lathering his hole and biting his cheeks.  This was surprisingly arousing as I now had a full on erection and was moist at my tip.  Bringing pleasure to others was just as much fun as my own.  

“I’m too wound up from you hitting everywhere inside of me.  I can’t teach you anymore this close to busting.  I want you to head for my prostate,” he said while grabbing the sheets with one hand and covering his face in frustration with the other as he lost control of his legs.

“How do I do that?”

“Try to hit the base of my cock from the other side,” he gasped.  I started to sweat as I sent two fingers down his rear toward where the base of his cock was.  I searched in the tight heat until Seth jerked his legs and tried to thrust his pelvis into the air with a shriek when I hit the spot that was his prostate.  He clamped his incredibly long legs around my shoulders as I mercilessly rubbed the spot,  Seeing the power I had over his pleasure had brought out a dark side of me.

“That’s it . . . aaaah! That’s the spot!  Keep that up . . . ooooh! . . .and I’ll . . .too late,” he screamed as his cock jerked and spurted his creamy white semen over himself.  He arched his back as I assaulted his love button, giving his cock a chance to wiggle and send cum flying all over the place as he spasmed for about twenty seconds, causing me to lose my cool and bust in a puddle on the floor.  The sight of his sweaty tan skin with a splattering of white creamy cum as he heaved in the aftershocks of his pleasure made me feel like I could bring any man to his knees.

“Seth, I’m ready to fuck you,” I said in a serious tone as my dick hadn’t softened from our mutual orgasm.  

“Ok.  Give me a chance to catch my breath.  Let’s taste each other before we go further,” he said as he sat up and slid to the edge of the bed.  He pushed me on the floor and plopped down in front of my cum puddle.  His cock looked like a long tan snake as it was now soft and sitting in my cum pool.

“Scoop some from me,” Seth said as he opened his arms and motioned for me to scoop some gobs of his cum from his chest and abs.  I decided to go for gold and used two fingers to scoop a large cluster of his cream from his pubes.  He then ran his fingers in the liquid on the floor, and brought two fingers to his mouth.  I matched him, simultaneously tasting his essence from two of my fingers.  We now sat naked face to face on the floor tasting each other’s cum.

“Nigel, you taste like some fancy dessert I could only get from one of those expensive restaurants.  You have to let me suck you off more often,” Seth said as he leaned against the bed with his thin toned body.  I swirled his cream around in my mouth and then swallowed.  He tasted incredibly sweet and syrupy.  I didn’t know semen could taste like this, so I had to have more.  I was going to fondle his cock anyway, but I then went to scrape all the leftover semen from his pubes and abs, eating all of it.  

We sat lustily staring at each other for what seemed like ages before Seth broke the silence.

“I know you want to top, but did you want to try bottoming, too?” Seth asked.

“Sure, I’m so sprung after bringing you over the edge from just your hole, I want to try everything!” I responded while shaking my arms in excitement, completely free of the shame of my naked body.  

“Let me prepare, then I’ll be right back,” Seth said as he smiled and rose, heading for the living room area.  I watched that narrow body with that great ass walk out as I shivered in excitement knowing what was to come.  My emotional floodgates had opened after finally sharing some intimate contact with another person.  I was hoping this high would never die.


	15. Katrina Chapter 6: Recharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Katrina goes to the outdoors for chance to increase her potential.  
> Tags: MM pairings, Objectification  
> Rating: R for male nudity and adult language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

**Recharge**

I woke up cuddled into the sheets alone in my bed.  The sun was out already and the sky appeared clear, rare for a morning here.  I decided to change from my pajamas to some more comfortable clothes so that I would not get lazy and stay in bed all day.  I also needed to do something with my hair before the tangles got out of hand.  When I moved my legs over the side to get up, I froze as a soreness from my core hit me.  Similar to muscle pain after a good workout, it was a burn, causing me to recall that I had spent the entire previous day getting royally fucked.  Whatever pain I had was worth my experience with Jared.  I figured that I still had another week and a half here, so I could take it slow today.  I hobbled to the bathroom to freshen up before changing into some stretchy pants and a warm long sleeved shirt.  I had to bathe again because Jared’s cum was still dribbling from my folds occasionally and I didn’t want any embarrassing wet patches in my panties through the day.. 

While I was eating breakfast, I got a text form Rosalie asking me to meet her at the vegetable garden for some debrief.  I had to find my map and then hobbled out to find her.  It was surprisingly warm outside already, so my sore muscles, in more places than just my crotch, got a renewed feeling.  Being Black, I didn’t tan much, but it still felt good to have the sun in my face.  

Rosalie was seated on a lounge chair under a gazebo near the garden.  I could smell the distinct scents of celery and broccoli growing the moist field.  

“Well someone is glowing today,” she said as she stood to greet me while her draped sleeves flowed in the slight ocean breeze.  I forgot that we were less than a mile from the sea here.  She had some high waisted pants on and the perfect heels to match, this woman was always dressed well.

“Yes, you could say that,” I said as I gave her a hug and smiled to myself to hide a blushing expression.  I noticed what Jared said about her having no body heat.  “I feel like one of those born again virgins.”

“That’s what I expected, Katrina.  I just want to make sure your time with Jared was up to standard and that you didn’t have any complaints,” Rosalie said.  

“No complaints.  I just want to know more about the vampire thing.  You’re really a vampire?”

“Jared showed you his wolf?  You didn’t ask him for details?”

“Yes he showed me his wolf, but I was a bit flustered.”

“I understand.  Yes I am a vampire.  It’s a fun existence now.  We started the resort because we had immortality but no way to share contact with others without causing a ruckus.”

“You guys were bored, so you started this resort?  I guess that works for me.  It’s kind of exciting knowing that the silly stories of the supernatural are real.  It feels good to be in on the whole thing though.”

“Naturally, you won’t tell or be able to get people to believe you when you leave, so we figured the rehab center was the best cover for how people’s attitudes would change once they left,” Rosalie said as she stepped out into the sun.  Her face glittered as if she were walking down a red carpet at an awards show.

“I won’t let this place get taken apart.  I won’t say anything.  The glittering is a vampire thing like the immortality and coldness?” I asked as I joined her and we walked into the garden together.  

“Yes, what did you want to try next?”

“I don’t know.  Sex was not something I fantasized about before.”

“Any favorite porn scenes or images that get you off?  What lights your fire and turns you on?” she asked as we approached a splashing sound.  We were near the outdoor pool.  “Want to take a look?” Rosalie asked.

“Sure.  Maybe I’ll take a dip later,” I said as we walked to the hedges around to pool.  We then went to one of the umbrella covered tables and sat down to talk while two of the wolves and a young white guy played in the water.  “Which wolves are those two?”

“It looks like Collin and Brady.  They’re working with a client at the moment.”

“The white guy isn’t one of the vampires?”

“No, he’s one of the clients here,” Rosalie said.  I remembered the two wolves as the youngest looking of the models at the photoshoot.  They both looked like gorgeous male specimens on the cusp of manhood as their wet black hair stuck to their heads and their copper skin glowed as the water droplets ran down their bare shoulders.  Their companion in the water was pretty fit as well, but not on their level. 

“What are they helping this guy with?”

‘I can’t say because he’s a client, but you could ask them.  Collin, Brady!!” Rosalie yelled as they looked our way.

“Hey Rose!  With our fox from the photoshoot I see,” one of them responded as he waved a toned arm, showing off his lightly hairy pits and gorgeous smile.  

“Brady dear, does your client mind meeting another client? She’d like to meet another client,” Rosalie said as she stood.  He turned to the guy and asked him something.  The white boy with them smiled and nodded in affirmation.  

“He says he’d like to meet someone here, too.  We’re about ready to get out, so we’ll join you,” Brady said as Collin pushed him from behind, making him sink into the pool.  

“We hadn’t intended on getting in the pool, so we’re a bit underdressed,” Collin said.  “One of you ladies wouldn’t mind grabbing us some towels?”  I looked to see the bin of towels near a shed, so I went to get them some.  I looked around the pool and noticed that there were just their piles of clothes.  

“No peeking!” the dark haired client said, uttering his first words.  I got them three towels and put them near the stairs to the pool without looking to see them in the water.  Once I returned to our lounge chairs away from the pool, we were back to only being able to see the boys from the middle of their chests up.  I called these three boys because the wolves looked very young as did their client.  Almost barely legal young. 

While they got out of the pool I tried to sneak a few peeks as I talked to Rosalie.

“How old are these guys? They seem a bit young for this type of work.  The client looks even younger,” I whispered to Rosalie.  I watched as the three gingerly went to the edge of the stairs and thought about how they were going to get out of the water without baring it all for us.

“Collin and Brady are older than you are, they just age very slowly from the age when they first phased into wolves.  They phased at age fourteen or so, so they look young in the face.  I don’t know about the client, though.  He does look pretty young,” Rosalie said, finishing as the three gave up and just rose out of the water up the stairs, exposing their bodies.  They all quickly dashed for the towels and wrapped them around their waists, but not before I took an obligatory look at their goods.  Collin and Brady were both equipped very well as I had seen from the photoshoot where they both bulged deliciously.  Brady still had is amazing scrotum that couldn’t be contained at the photoshoot.  Their client’s dick was about the same size as my previous boyfriends’, but his cock was a deeper pink than the rest of his pale skin. 

“This reminds me of the gay porn that I would sometimes watch,” I told Rosalie as they walked over to us wrapped in their towels.  Collin and Brady looked sexy as ever dripping torsos and all.  They introduced us to Gustav, their client. 

“He doesn’t talk much,” Collin said.  “He is here for the opposite reason that you are.  He is too confident with the boy he meets and has been labeled a sexual predator.  We’re here to teach him how to respect boundaries while hanging out with boys his age.  We are also trying to get him to see that not all nudity is sexual, so he will function in more settings.”

“Are they helping?” I asked Gustav as he smiled and started shifting nervously.  He gave an affirmative nod to the appreciation of Collin and Brady.  “I’m enjoying my time here as well.”  They only stayed for about a minute more before they went to grab their clothes and leave.  

“I figured out what your next session should be.  Be ready tomorrow afternoon.  I’ll text you the details.  Now go and get some rest so you’ve got plenty of energy and aren’t too sore,” Rosalie told me.  We chatted for a few more minutes before I headed to my cabin by taking the long route.  I was physically tired more quickly than I had imagined thanks to my time with Jared.  If tomorrow was going to be similar, I would need some rest.

 

++

 

Remembering my pleasure with Jared, I waited with excitement on the balcony.  It was approaching one o’clock, the time that Rosalie said my date would arrive.  I spied around to the pathway to see if I could see my partner coming, and I spotted someone heading towards my cabin.  He was a well built blonde guy wearing a snug t shirt, some jeans, and tennis shoes,  He ran when he saw me peeking and yelled to me after he left the path to stand in the trees under the balcony.

“Hey, Katrina.  Doing your Juliette impersonation to my Romeo are we?” he said while making dramatic theater type poses as he knelt.

“No, I was just trying to scope out the goods to see who my blind date was this time.”

“It is I, Emmett, here to escort you to high pleasure levels.  You, my beautiful dusky dame are in for an evening to remember.”

“Well, by my appraisal, you look like you could be fun to tumble with.”

“I like a girl using innuendo, it turns me on,” he said winking.  We laughed and made more silly talk as he stood a floor below me in the forest while I leaned over the balcony railing at him.  Then the doorbell rang.

“It must be Rosalie checking to see of you made it because I haven’t texted her.  Come around to the door,” I told Emmett.  I went to open the door for Rosalie.  I unlocked the latch and opened it with the expectation of starting a conversation when I was met by that mischievous smirk from the photoshoot.  That devilish face was framed by the grey hood of a hooded long sleeved athletic shirt.  Those dark eyes and bronze skin took my breath away as his expression turned from a scowl to a big toothy smile and chuckle, freezing me in my tracks.

“Hello Katrina.  Long time no see.  I’m surprised you took this long to ask for me.  Rose said you were dying for some adult entertainment and I know that teddy bear Jared went soft on you,” the sexy god uttered in his baritone voice, making my panties moisten as I was expecting the unintimidating Rosalie.  I held the doorway for balance as I almost fell in surprise and gave him a quick one over.  He had the tightest jeans on that hung low to give a slight hint of his designer underwears’ waistband and toned legs, but had enough room to conceal his bulge.  His arms were swelling with muscle in his long sleeves.  It was as if he were a painted silhouette because his clothes were so form fitting.  

“Paul?  What are you doing here?” Emmett asked rounding the corner in a happy tone as he gave Paul a quick handshake and hug as if they had been friends for ages.

“I’m here for Katrina.  Rosalie said that I could help Katrina with her next session,” Paul said.

“She told me the same thing.  Did she forget and double book you Katrina?” Emmett asked as he looked a bit confused at the situation.  I still hadn’t said anything because the two of them looked so young and handsome next to each other.  Paul was a slick bad boy type while Emmett was a silly jock type, but both were tall specimens in virility with their wide shoulders and muscles.

“Ooh, I don’t know.  I’ll call her and see which one of you was supposed to stay,” I said as I went inside to get my phone from its charger, leaving them at porch.  They stood outside arguing about sports while I called Rosalie.

The phone rang a few times before she picked up, “Hello, Rosalie is that you?”

“Katrina, what’s wrong?  Have you started your session yet?” Rosalie responded while my unsure dates entered and made themselves at home by rummaging through my fridge for food and plopping down on the couch while still loudly joking about nothing.  Once inside, the mixed scents of their colognes made my blood pump as they both smelled so arousing and powerful.

“Well, I have Emmett and Paul here.  Which one did you schedule my date with?”

“Put me on speaker,” Rosalie demanded.  I pressed the icon and put my phone on the table as her loud voice emanated from the smartphone.  “Can you guys hear me.  Emmet and Paul, you both made it?”

“Yeah!” said Emmet.

“I’m here,” said Paul.

“Good, now everyone listen.  Katrina, both Emmett and Paul are here for your session.  They will both be making sure your time is pleasurable.”

“Why didn’t you just tells us?” Emmett asked looking a bit frustrated.

“It is a surprise for all three of you.  Katrina and I were inspired by Collin and Brady yesterday.  She is an avid watcher of man on man porn and wants to see a live performance,” Rosalie said as her words fell on our silence.  Paul, Emmett, and I stood speechless for a few seconds before Rosalie continued.  “I wanted Paul and Emmett to be as genuine as possible so they couldn’t plan out their activities.  They are going to perform for you and then you can have them do whatever you want.  Boys, are you still there?”

“You want me to fuck Emmett while she watches?” Paul asked as the two confident muscle hunks from a few minutes ago looked nervous.

“If that’s what Katrina wants.  I know you two are due for sex.  You both haven’t had a client all week and I could sense the sexual tension between the two of you since we opened the resort.  See this as a chance to get to know each other a bit better,” Rosalie’s voice responded as the Emmett and Paul’s expressions changed to smug smirks from their anxious fear.  

“We’ll take good care of her,” Emmett said into the phone while scooting closer to Paul.  

“And each other,” Paul added as he leaned into Emmett as his expression melted form his bad boy scowl to a genuine look of glee.

“Katrina, sound good?” Rosalie said.

“It looks good, too,” I said as I looked at my strapping duo getting cozy.

“Let me know if you need anything.  Enjoy,” she said before hanging up.  We sat there in silence seated in the living room as the afternoon sun in the large window was obscured by patchy clouds.  My gut wrenched as I now was in control of these two men and they were going to act as I wished.  They both looked to me as if they were expecting something.

“Let’s talk first,” I said to them, “I want us to be comfortable with our goals and boundaries before we start.”  Paul reached to unbutton his jeans.  “Not that kind of comfortable! . . . yet.” I said as he moved his hands away from his crotch, “I want us to get some emotional connection first.  Let’s treat this like an interview.  I’ve got a few questions for you guys.”

“Hit us with your best shot,” Emmett said as he pounded his chest.

“Ok.  Do you two want to have sex with each other?  I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to or that your heart’s not in.”

“We’re both bisexual sex fiends.  I have wanted to give Paul a try since before we started the resort and I’ve never actually fucked one of the wolves before.  They are all so sexy and I have had to endure the comments from every sexual partner they’ve had.  Rosalie was right, I can’t wait for my chance at Paul,” Emmett said as he looked Paul in the eyes.

“He’s right.  Emmett’s the hottest vampire to me and I still haven’t been able to even see him naked, but he got a good look at me at the beach shoot.  The stars never aligned for us to share some intimate moments together.  I just want to see the look on his face when I sink my hot cock into his cold hole,” Paul said meeting Emmett’s gaze.

“Who said you get to top?” Emmett responded.

“If you’re both ok.  I want you both to have a chance to top.  Then, I want you guys to do me,” I told them, “And since there are two of you, you better give me a better workout than Jared did or I’ll have to tell the others that he’s more of a man than you two are.”

“Great.  Katrina how should we do this?  Who goes first?” Emmett asked as he stood up.

“Just have fun and act as you would if I weren’t here.  I want to feel like a live porno is going on until you two finish.  Then, you focus on me.  Since Paul thinks he can give the best fuck, Emmett can top him first. I want to see your face when his cold cock fills your hole for the first time,” I told them as Paul stood to face Emmett and reached around him.  Emmett reciprocated and they pulled their faces slowly together and running his fingers through Paul’s short hair after he lost his hood.  They sloppily kissed and pressed their clothed fronts against each other, causing my panties to get moist again.

“Baby, let’s take this to the bedroom,” Paul throatily whispered when he wrestled his face away from Emmett’s assault.

“Last one there gets rimmed,” Emmett said.

“Then let’s make this slow, but rough,” Paul said before he attacked Emmett’s face again and they started wrestling towards the hall.  I wasn’t going to forget this show.


	16. Nigel Chapter 7: Aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nigel breaks his drought.  
> Tags: MM pairing, Sex, Objectification, Voyeurism  
> Rating: NC-17 for graphic male nudity and strong sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

**Aroma**

 

I stood up and admired the remnants of our cummy mess on the floor while I waited for Seth to return.  He had gone to the living room to rummage through his bag and prepare for my first time topping.  I hardened at the thought and sat on the edge of the bed.  Seth came back with his swinging cock soft now looking hot as hell lit by the little lamp in the corner of the room.  It made all his muscles stand out more and his skin looked like a beautiful deep brown in the dim light.  When I finally focused somewhere besides his cut abs, round pecs, and toned arms and legs in deep relief, I noticed that he had lube and condoms.  

“Let’s get this out of the way.  Nigel, when having sex, you should always use a condom because it’s the safest and easiest precaution to diseases.  Yes, it makes the experience less pleasurable, but you do not always know the status of your partner and do not want to force your partner to assume yours either.  Here, you know we are clean so that we can see clients and I know you are because it was part of your requirements before coming to the resort,” Seth said as paced in front of me, “Whether we wear it for your first time here or not, we are going to put one on you now for practice.” 

“Ok, that’s not a bad idea as I’ve never had a reason to try one before,” I gulped and said back looking at the foil packet that used to make me freeze in fear.

“You’re already hard, so that’s step one complete.  Now we have to open the condom and make sure it fits,” he said as he tore open the packet with his fingers.  Seth took the circular condom out and gave it to me to hold.

“I just roll it on right?” I asked looking at my steel hard cock.  

“Yeah, I’ll help you make sure you roll it down the right way,” Seth said as he kneeled in front of me and moved my hands to roll the latex condom down my cock.  It was pretty invigorating helping another man touch my cock and I jumped a but when I felt Seth’s warm hands make contact as we rolled the condom down my length together.  It felt cool at first, probably because my cock was so warm in my excitement, but it warmed with my body heat and Seth’s hand before he removed them and stood back up.

“You can add lube after you’ve got it on and it looks like I guessed right and that it is a good fit.  Condoms for me wouldn’t fit you, so I had to bring ones to fit you based on the twin’s appraisal of your size since they have seen you hard a few times.  Even though everyone here has been clean so far, we keep a stock of condoms just in case a client insists upon them.  I think it’s a bit expensive because we all need special sizes to fit our special genitalia,” Seth said smirking, “You can take it off if you want.”

“Seth, I can’t help but thank you so much for being so patient with me and making this experience so stress and shame free.  I just have to ask if I can play with your cock some more before I try to fuck you?” I asked as I removed the condom.

“Sure, I am here to fit every wish within my power.  If you just want to play, I can handle it,” Seth said as stood right in front of me and folded his arms in confidence.  I reached out to feel just what a soft cock that was so warm and long felt like in my hands.  Plump, slender, hefty, all words that I would use to describe the cock and balls that was in my hands.  I felt like a kid at a candy store as I rolled his balls and yanked his penis, causing Seth to gasp and moan as he stood there with his hands behind his back to prevent him from flailing his arms as I continued my inspection.  At one point, I could feel the hot blood flowing through the veins to make the penis hard, so I tried something I never had before before he got a full erection, I did the wristwatch by wrapping his penis around my wrist.  Seth was so long that he still had an inch or so to spare after connecting around my wrist.

“I wish I could keep this watch and wear it every day,” I said as my voice got lower due to my extreme arousal.

“That’s one wish I can’t grant because I need my cock for work.  I’m trying my best to stay soft right now, but you are making me earn my money,” Seth said as he looked at the ceiling to try to get his mind off the penis examination he was having.  With his cock so close to my face, I couldn’t resist giving his tip a lick.  I wet my lips and sloppily sucked his soft cock into my mouth as my hands went to grab the lube.  I gobbled as much of his soft cock as I could, but it was a mouthful. 

“Aaaah, oh my gosh, . . ., have you been practicing . . .somewhere else?” Seth said through gasps of pleasure.  I uncapped the lube and wet my fingers as my mouth worked his hardening cock. I was able to get the entire coiled monster in my mouth until he started boning up from the blood I could feel through his veins and it started to become that sky high flagpole.  By the time I was only able to wet a few inches from his tip without choking myself, my fingers were lubed and they attacked his hole, causing him to start to lose his balance as I felt his hips shake as my arms reached around his narrow frame.  The scents of Seth’s arousal filled the air and I could taste the remnants of his old cum and the new precum as I slurped and licked under his foreskin.  He still tasted sweet.  One hand palmed and molded his perfect buns while the other scissored his hole with lubed fingers, searching for that prostate again.  I was regaining that feeling of dominance as Seth stood on trembling legs due to my abilities.  I could tell he was going to cum, so I turned us around, and let him go.  I gave him a push so that he fell on the bed on his back with a deep thud as he heaved.  

“Why’d . . . you stop?” Seth queried between breaths as his abs expanded and contracted while his leaking cock stood straight up and was now exposing its wet head again.

“I didn’t want you to get an orgasm before I did.  I want us to cum together and I’m almost as close to the edge as you are from watching you writhe in ecstasy from that blowjob,” I said as I stood and leaned into him, “I’m going to fuck you now.  I think I’ve seen enough porn to know how this works.  Put your legs up so I can get started.”  Seth obeyed and raised his legs.  I grabbed his ankles and put some lube on my cock as I looked at his horny, yet exhausted expression. He had been looking other directions during most of our oral time, so I hadn’t noticed how much sweat had collected on his forehead.  His face was moist with a good sheen as I lined my head up at his entrance.  I looked into his eyes waiting for a response as I put some pressure on his hole.  The lube had made my cock cold, and I wanted to get it warm soon.  

“P-Please, . . . f-f-fuck me.  I’m never been more ready,” Seth said as if an elephant was sitting on him.  I pushed in at his request and almost exploded immediately as his gooey searing insides met my lubed erection.  His hole was tight, but once I was past the barrier, it was heaven.  I instinctively shoved in to bury myself in the inviting heat until I felt his balls against my stomach.

“Oooh, Seth, this is what sex is like?  This is the best feeling,  I feel like I will cum no matter what I do in here,” I said invigorated by the feeling of filling another person.  Our union felt as if it were meant to be, years in the making, my sexual destiny. 

“Move!  I’m so close.  Aim for my prostate with your thick dick like you did with the fingers,” Seth said sternly.  The long duration of closeness to cumming had him on edge.  I could feel the muscles in his legs tensing as he tried to scoot himself to get some separation.  His hands were knotted in the sheets.  I obliged him and vacated his hole completely.

“What are you doing? Get those thighs to work and get back in there and fuck me,” he said in his frustrated tone again.  His entire body now had a layer of sweat.  I smirked at the power I had over him and I re-entered his ass full force, causing him to cry out in a roar of pleasure.  I made a few more strokes as I tried to aim for that spot based on where my dick was inside of him by bending my knees a bit to get an upward angle for my cock,  It apparently worked, because he started clenching and gasping as I started to sweat and wail.  The mixture of the “aaaaahs,” “ooohs,” and “fuck me harder” from Seth probably could be heard in the next door rooms, but we didn’t care.  

I sent one hand down to stroke his rigid pole and we both went over the edge.  I felt his body freeze as I lost control of thrusting, leaving us both still for a second before we roared and emptied our balls.  Seth’s load was covering my face and chest as well as his abs like a garden sprinkler while my load pulsed inside of him, lubing my cock as I made my last few thrusts.  Our orgasms were in perfect sync as I filled his little ass with my cum.  We heaved for a minute or two before I pulled out and sat on the bed near his head.  He looked at me with the same serious face he had when he was making demands during sex.

“Nigel, god your dick has the perfect thickness and length for fucking and that cushy belly and thighs of yours are great to bounce against while you drive into me,” Seth said.  

“Your ass is pretty amazing, too,” I told him as I rubbed his cum around his abs.  

“We have to do that again.  You’re still hard.  I’m still hard.  You need some experience under your belt,” Seth said as he sat up and started to kiss me.  We embraced and smeared his cum over our stomachs and fingered our navels with the sacred liquid before he got on his knees and bent over so that his vibrating hole was open for me.  My newfound dominant side couldn’t resist and I lined my erection up with him and entered.

“In case you didn’t . . . know.  This . . . is doggystyle,” Seth said as I fucked him deeper and more vigorously than last time.  After about ten sweaty minutes in that position, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and began to twirl his nipples with one hand and stroke his cock with the other.  We were both standing on our knees now.  He was so thin, yet strong, and felt so good to grope and caress as I fucked him from behind, filling that soft and hot hole over and over again.  I looked up at one point and saw a mirror that revealed Seth’s completely blissful facial expression and strained muscles as I worked his incredibly long cock with one of my free hands.  He was no longer coherent as I was repeatedly hitting that spot inside him that he had me aim for.  The aroma of our sex was filling the air.  It was a combination of body odor as if we had been working out, arousal, and semen.  I licked and bit Seth’s neck and short hair as I fucked him as hard as I could for what seemed like a heavenly eternity.  Seth exploded before I did, wetting the bed with his white essence.  It only took me a minute or two after his ass worked my cock for me to inject my maleness inside of him for the second time that night.  We lied on our stomachs while I was still buried inside of him, but soft now.  Seth’s breathing had stilled down to normal pace.  

“Thanks Nigel.  I think you learned very well with little teaching.  You seem to know where to go and how to get your partner aroused.  If you’re tired we can do your other lessons in the morning.  I’ll let Emmett know you’re busy so he doesn’t think you ditched the workout,” Seth said as he kneaded my hair.  Before he spoke we had disconnected and lied face to face and rubbed our noses as felt all over each others’ naked bodies as we had earlier in our underwear.  We were both soft now and just enjoying the presence of each other when I realized what he meant by my second lesson.  

“Are you going to fuck me, now?” I asked him as I felt for the sheets to cover us.  I needed covering more out of habit than cold because Seth’s petite body seemed to have enough heat to keep me warm at all times.  I almost did not want to because I felt so icky covered in cummy sweat and musk from our sessions.  Seth felt pretty sticky, too.  It was then in the same dim light of the lamp that I noticed that our skin tones were very close in shade.  If I could see Seth’s color as beautiful, why couldn’t I value my own brown skin?

“I don’t have the energy and I’m a bit too much for a first timer.  Someone else is going to do the honors if you want,” Seth said as I thought about how my insides would be rearranged by that probing tube he called a cock.  I wondered who he thought I would bottom for.

“Who?” I asked with incredible interest.  This was going to be monumental moment in my life and I needed to know who I was going to share it with if it was not going to be Seth.  “I don’t know if I can handle another person between us,” I said as my voice lowered.

“Don’t worry.  We would work as a team to give each other pleasure.  I have a guy on his way.  He should be here soon.  He said he wanted to fuck you since the first time he saw you when I texted him after you gave me that first prostate massage,” Seth said.

“You planned for someone else to join us back then?”

“Yeah, I knew this guy would be a better fit than I would and he is a great top that knows how to work his cock,” Seth said as we rested our chins on each others’ shoulders.  

“I’ll wait for him if he is on his way.  Then I’ll make my decision,” I said, leaving us in silence as my heart raced wondering who it could be.  I don’t think either of the twins would come alone.  Who else had seen me?  Paul was way too hung for a beginner; although, he probably did know how to work his cock so that I wouldn’t feel much pain.  Maybe it was Jasper from the spa and pool?  He was normally endowed as far as I can tell from how big he was soft.  I waited until I heard Seth’s phone ding as he had received a text.  Seth slowly got up and went to the living room where his phone was.

“He’s here if you want to open the door for him.  If not I can just let him in,” Seth called form the next room over.

“I’ll join you.  I hope it’s him since we are both in the afterglow.  I would hate for someone else to be here and get an eyeful of us,” I said as we approached the door.  There was a knock, and then we opened it together.

“Look at my dirty dirty boys.  Let me in so I can get a good look,” Nahuel said in his Portuguese accent.  We both stood back to let him in quickly as the cold night air was rushing in and making the sweat and grime on my body get freezing cold.  He had grown some facial hair, gotten a footballers haircut, and wore a t shirt and some training pants to accentuate his Brazilian soccer player look.  He was still about as lithe as Seth above the waist, but had built legs and a hell of an ass that made his pants bulge in the back and around his calves.  He reached out and gave my cock a squeeze and stroke. 

“Nigel, you finally decided to show me your cock.  You were so shy at the beach the other day.  It’s beautiful, brown, and has a great heft to it.  You should have let me at it sooner.  I bet Seth had a good time.  I can’t wait to suck you dry before we fuck,” Nahuel said as he threw his shirt to the floor and kicked his shoes away, revealing a hairless but toned chest and sinewy arms.  That tribal tattoo was still winding from his ribs into his pants.

“Nahuel, I don’t know if we have the energy for another session tonight, so we may have to wait until morning,” Seth said as we both stood there naked as Nahuel was losing his clothing in living room.  

“Yeah, I don’t have the energy tonight.  We were about to get this muck off of us and go to bed,” I told him as I nonchalantly scratched my balls.

“As much as I love the smells of sex and manly odor, I guess we shouldn’t sleep on it.  Mind if I join you guys?” Nahiel asked making puckered lips.

“Please do.  Let’s go,” I said as I lead Seth and a now underwear clad Nahuel into the bathroom.

“Look at this room!  I’m getting horny just standing here.  The sheets are thrashed and soaked with man fluids and the smell in the air is even better in here.  Are you sure you can’t handle a fuck tonight?” Nahuel said as he sat on the bed and made a pleading expression with his arms.  He was hard to say no to, but I had to pace myself.  I was a virgin until a few hours ago.  

“I just want to get clean and go to sleep. Why are we rushing?” I asked the insistent Nahuel.

“I’m just so horny.  But if you need to wait, we will.  I’ll change the sheets while you two start your shower.  Save room for me there,” Nahuel said as he went to a closet in the hallway, giving me an excellent view of his bubbly cheeks in his lime green trunk underwear.  Seth and I started the water in the shower so the room started to get steamy.  

“Thank you again Seth.  I couldn’t have had a better first time.  Nahuel may be a bit high energy, but I like your calm openness better,” I told him as we hugged as we stood in the falling water of the shower.  We stood there resting our heads on each others’ shoulders and holding hands as the water rinsed away the residue from our passion.  Even though our naked fronts were pressed against each other and I could feel Seth’s hot penis against my stomach, neither of us felt the need to be sexual.  We had no problems staying flaccid.  I guess my two days of no wanking in the shower had worked because we both understood that we needed a time to just be there for each other.  I had only met Seth a few days ago, but I felt as if we had been friends for ages.    

“Thank you, too, Nigel.  It feels so comforting to be here your arms,” Seth said as he began to actually soap us up with his hands.  He moved one of the wall nozzles and showed me how to get clean in preparation for anal sex.  I then noticed a naked Nahuel standing in the doorway.  His tattoo did go down his hip, but it never neared his cock, leaving his beautiful pubic area tattoo free.  He nodded at our moment in understanding.

“I’ll just take a bath so that you two can enjoy your time.  I know that’s what I would want.  I’ll behave myself until the morning,” Nahuel said as he went to start some bath water for the tub.  I still was able to stay soft after seeing that thick piece Nahuel was sporting at the base of his treasure trail.  He and his veiny uncut dick were a shade darker than I was.  He was not very long, but quite wide, thicker than I was hard and had about half his cock head showing from his foreskin.  Is this what Seth wanted me to experience?  He lazily took a bath and played in the bubbles he made like a child while Seth and I shared our mutual cleaning.

“Don’t feel bad Nahuel, I just like my moment with Seth.  We can share some fun in bed before we go to sleep, but save the sex for the morning,” I told Nahuel through the shower glass so that he didn’t feel isolated.

“I won’t.  You two are giving me a good show.  I can’t wait to separate those massive thighs and tear that hole apart,” Nahuel said.  He then lifted out of the tub so that his soft fat cock was exposed and grasped it hard. “Looks like you will have wait until morning,” he said to his cock as his sack, which was big, but did not hang very far, leaked bubbles into the tub.  Seth and I giggled as we watched the silly Nahuel get out and get us some robes.  We all wrapped in the white resort robes before heading for the freshly made bed.  None of us bothered with clothes as we cuddled under the covers together with me in the middle.  Nahuel and I played with each others’ bodies, avoiding our hardening cocks.  Seth joined in from behind squeezing and scratching my stomach and back.  I could feel his narrow cock leaving slimy trails on my back.  We were all lying the same direction, so we tangled our legs to get friction to our rock hard cocks.  We jerked each other off as we looked directly into each other's’ eyes.  It was super hot not knowing who was grabbing you, or rolling your balls, or wetting you with precum.  We had a silent agreement not to say anything as we giggled and made grimaces as we found the erogenous zones on each others’ bodies.  Nahuel had to bite his lip a few times to keep from wailing in pleasure as we worked his cock and hole with our expert fingers.  Nahuel was the most wound up, so he came first from the handjobs as our tanned bodies rolled in the sheets to orgasms.  After we had all cum and tasted each other, we went to sleep covered in jizz, making that shower useless.


	17. Katrina Chapter 7: Enthalpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A supernatural mating display not for the faint of heart.  
> Tags: MM pairing, Voyeurism, Sex  
> Rating: NC-17 for graphic nudity, strong sexual content, and adult language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

**Enthalpy**

 

    Paul and Emmett bounced off the walls of the hallway to the bedroom as they refused to let go of each other.  They had agreed that the last one in would get rimmed first, so they were trying to throw the other in the room because the receiver of the rimjob would probably be able to get their release earlier.  Watching two godly men about 6’2” fight in lust was the best start to any man on man action.  They were so tall and big that they barely fit together in the hallway as they grabbed and pulled, causing each others’ shirts to ride up and give me a great view of their abs as well as strained expressions on their beautiful faces.  They finally made it into the bedroom, Paul first, and dragged themselves to the floor in their fight for dominance.

    “Looks like I win, pretty boy,” Emmett snarled to Paul between gasps for air and separation from Paul’s face.  

    “Shut it.  What did Rose tell you when she called you for the appointment?  She told me that I had a confident woman that needed some service, but I was going to have to earn it,” Paul said as he lied flat on his back under a straddling Emmett who had stopped his attack on Paul’s face and pinned Paul’s arms down above his head.  

    “She told me the same.  But I didn’t think sharing a fuck with you was going to be the trial to get at that pussy over there.  I came ready to fuck.  It feels like you did, too.  Paul, when was the last time you blew a load?” Emmett said as they both turned to look at me leaning in the doorway with the most evil smiles I had ever seen.  They had only lost their shoes and socks on the way in.  They now wore their disheveled shirts and pants as Emmett lied on Paul on the floor.

    “I haven’t busted in almost a week.  It’s been slow, so I haven’t had a client since last Friday before the Monday photoshoot.  My balls are ready to explode and my cock tingles at any sexy thought or bit of exposed skin I see.  I came ready to fill Katrina with a few of my loads, and I still intend to do it even if I have to let you fuck me.  You probably haven’t blown in a week either, have you?” Paul said as they rubbed their pelvises against each other and started nipping each others’ necks.

    “Jasper made me and the twins explode Tuesday with one of his arousal emotion blasts, so I got a bit of relief.  But before that, I was the same: balls ached and cock would bone up at the slightest touch.  Now, I believe you owe me a rimjob,” Emmett said as he nibbled Paul’s ear.

    “Well, I can’t rim you if you’re on top of me.  We need to make it a good show, too because Rosalie says Katrina won’t let us touch her if we don’t prove ourselves first; and, like I said earlier, I came prepared to fuck her senseless,” Paul growled as he pushed Emmett off of him.

    “Don’t worry pretty boy. From Edward’s mind reading, I know how much you like a good dick in the ass, and I know I do, so we should have no problem getting her so sprung that she’ll be beggin' us to fuck her by the time you’ve fucked me,” Emmett said as he and Paul stood up facing each other in the bedroom.  I was so flushed from their machismo talk that I had to take a seat in the chair in the corner.  They really had this act down.  They knew how to include me in their session without me actually participating.  To think that these two would let themselves be fucked to get a chance at me was weird, hot, and powerful at the same time.  I wonder if I could repeat this when I got back to Minneapolis?  

    “Let me see what I get to work with.  You’ve already seen all of me, so it’s only fair that you start stripping first,” Paul said as he folded his arms waiting for Emmett to start the clothing removal dance.  My heart started beating out of my chest at the anticipation of their reveals.  To me, the actual disrobing was almost as hot as sex was in pornography, and these two somehow seemed to know that I got off on it.  What else had been in that file I sent?

    Emmett slowly grabbed the base of his shirt and ceremoniously lifted it over his head.  He had looked incredibly built with it on, and I was not disappointed.  He looked like a blonde bodybuilder with the most pinchable pink nipples.  He had a light dusting of hair and a massive eight pack above his bulging jeans.  His shoulders were wider than his legs and his biceps were like bowling balls.  His pale skin was stretched tightly over his etched muscles  “Good enough for ya’?” Emmett asked Paul.  

Paul moved to remove his long sleeved shirt. “Have you seen Katrina’s chocolate rack?  I’d work with anyone to have a chance to motorboat those tits before I paint her face with my cum.  But, you’re not half bad looking,” Paul said as he tossed his shirt to join Emmett’s on the floor.  I was gawking at the svelte copper upper body of Paul because he had the most beautiful shoulder muscles that I hadn’t noticed before and had the most muscled swimmer’s build when Emmett went to remove his tight jeans by pulling them off of each foot as his pant legs bunched at his ankles.  Emmett’s cock outline looked like a hidden aerosol can as it was barely contained against his hip by a pair of black briefs that contrasted with his pale body.

“I guess I don’t look that bad because I can smell Katrina’s leaking pussy from here,” Emmett said as he stood proudly in just his underwear.  He was right.  My underwear were getting wet with the juices from my core as these two were making an award worthy performance of earning a chance at my womanhood.  My hands tightly gripped the arms of the chair as Paul unbuttoned his jeans after slowly undoing his belt and dropping it to the floor.

“Luckily for you, Katrina likes to see a man in his underwear, or I wouldn’t be wearing any.  I prefer to have the outline of my dick showing so that any prospective conquest knows what they’re getting into.  These trunk underwear Alice gave me hide my dick too well to scare the lightweights away,” Paul said as he slid his skin tight jeans over his round ass and over his sculpted thighs.  The legs of his bright red underwear went only an inch below the base of his bountiful buns and the black waistband collected all the tantalizing creases from his Adonis belt in front and lower back indentations in the rear.  When he slid his jeans to join the pile of clothes, he extended his leg and moved them with his big toe, giving me a chance to see his incredible hard hamstrings and calves flex.  His erection was sticking out to his left beyond his narrow hips and making a wet patch on his trunks where it looked like an unfinished twisting balloon had decided to take residence in Paul’s crotch.  The end of his penis actually extended past his narrow waist a few inches.  He looked like a fallen angel of lust as the red and black complemented his deep tan skin.  Paul stood arms folded across his chest and stared Emmett directly in the eyes.

“As hot as you look in the devil’s drawls, it’s about to be irrelevant as I show Katrina what she can expect from me.  I’m pretty sure I’ve got a better dick than yours,” Emmett said as grabbed his clothed erection and gave it a wiggle.  I started to unzip my jeans and take them off to give my overheated legs and crotch some air.  Even though my panties were soaked, I kept them on because they made a great friction against my clit and folds.  

“No way in hell a vamp’s got a better dick than me.  Let’s just go at the same time.  These underwear are uncomfortable for me as you can see so I know yours have to feel extra tight at the moment,” Paul said as he grabbed the bottom of the legs of his trunks.

“Hey wolf, do you smell that?” Emmett asked as he locked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs.

“Yeah, that’s the smell of a woman who needs to be filled, so let’s not keep her waiting.  On the count of three we drop our drawers at the same time.  No cheating,” Paul said as he pointed a finger at Emmett who started the count himself.

“I’ll count.  One, . . .Two . . . Three,” Emmett said as they both removed the last shred of clothing they had on.  I had dropped my head and focused on their feet, so I looked up when I saw their underwear hit the floor.

“Holy shit. . . this is going to be rough night,” I said as I lost control and spoke my first words since the performance began.  I exploded with a mild gush into my panties as I orgasmed looking at two fine penises ready to fight for my honor.  I knew from their bulges that they were well equipped, but I wasn’t expecting them to be so shameless and proud as they stood literally having a dick swinging contest in front of me.  

Emmett’s dick was a sturdy pale column almost as thick as Jared’s that curved at the base and went straight up to about the center of his abs and was topped by angry red mushroom head moist from his excitement.  The pulsing veins and closely drawn scrotum made it look as if it were a flexing muscle and really matched his wide bulky frame well.

A half-hooded copper wonder extended straight out in front of Paul for what seemed like miles as one large vein wound like a forest stream down his entire dick pumping blood to keep the penis hard as steel.  It looked straight as a ruler and evenly thick throughout.  Paul had to be even longer than Jared was and seemed to leak about as much precum as well from his purple head that was partially covered by his straining foreskin.  Paul’s balls were as full as he had said they were as his bulbous sac looked as if it were a juicy citrus fruit waiting to be squeezed to release its juices.  

Both men had about the same manscaping regimen with hair only in a small patch above the bases of their cocks at the bottoms of their cum gutters.

“Hmmm. . . I’m longer,” Paul said, breaking me from my afterglow as he stood unashamed with his hands still folded across his chest.  Emmett pulled his dick down so that it sat horizontal.  They walked at each other to see whose penis would hit landfall first.  Paul’s slimy tip hit Emmett’s ab indentation, preventing the head of Emmett’s dick from tapping Paul.

“Well, I’m thicker.  And that’s what matters more,” Emmett said as he stood with his hands on his hips and acknowledged one victory and one defeat in the contest.  

“Katrina will be the judge of that.  Now let’s get on with it.  Bend that ass over so I can get to rimming you!” Paul demanded as he made a saucer sized puddle of precum as a clear syrupy droplet flow went from his dick head to the floor.

“Man, You really do need to bust.  I’m feeling a bit sheepish looking at all that precum you’re making and I have to say that that’s the longest penis I’ve ever seen.  Got to give props where they’re due,” Emmett said as both of them had fixed their gazes on each others’ private parts.

“Jake and I are tied for the longest cocks among the wolves at just short of a full foot long a bit more than eleven and a half inches.  No vamp’s gonna beat this.  If I hadn’t had to see Jared’s penis hard up close and personal I’d say you were the thickest I’ve ever seen, but that beast beats you in girth,” Paul said as he shamelessly stared at Emmett’s sky pillar.

“Jared’s just got him beat in length, too, so you guys have some big pants to fill tonight as Jared gave me a hell of a time,” I said as I had regained my composure.  I was still pretty wound up, but I could get my hands away from my soggy panties because I had had that recent release.

“I reach ten inches when I’m erect.  Not too shabby for a white guy,” Emmett said as he broke the mood with a joke.  Emmett and I both giggled at his silliness in the middle of the sexual tension of my bedroom.

“You think this is funny?  Acting like that is going to let that softy Jared outdo us.  Now let’s hurry up and get down to business.  Get on your knees so I can rim that muscle ass of yours so we can get our duties out of the way and get to that aching pussy over there,” Paul spat as he started towards a still giggling Emmett.  Emmett’s face had turned red and his pale skin all over had a bit of a rose tint as he backed up and lowered his shoulders in a defensive stance.

“You think I’m just gonna serve this muscle hole on a platter to you?  You’re gonna have to work for this, too, so I can see how sexually frustrated you can get.  You’re going to have to restrain me yourself pretty boy,” Emmett jested as he egged a disheveled Paul on.  I didn’t know what was happening, but Paul lunged for Emmett, who dodged and jumped on the bed and stood in the same defensive pose as if he were trying to ward off some rabid animals.

“Fine.  If it has to be this way, don’t cry when you get scratched,” Paul boomed as he tried to jump for Emmett again.  They played a silly game of tag through the bedroom, destroying the neat sheets on the bed and tossing the pillows at each other, then into the bathroom where they almost fell as they ran around on the still slightly damp floor and snapped each other with the towels, and out into the living room where Paul chased Emmett around the island in the kitchen and around the dining room table.  I had to act quick to follow them as they horsed around like some toddlers.  It was funny and made me horny at the same time because they both stayed completely naked and slang two big ass hard dicks the whole time.  The constant swaying and bobbing of Paul’s javelin was matched by the ab slapping of Emmett’s granite column as they ran around the house.  It also gave me a chance to admire their asses as I had been so focused on their penises before that I didn’t see that they both had glorious hairless asses.  Emmett’s was, as Paul said, a pale muscle ass that matched his shredded thighs with buns of steel and showed a pink hairless hole as Emmett squatted a few times while Paul’s brown buns were perfect basketball sized hemispheres hiding a lightly haired bud.  The sounds of their bare feet hitting the floors and the thuds and smacks of their rock hard penises against their tight skin mixed well with their laughter, teasing, and destructive noise.

Emmett was finally trapped against the glass door to the deck and the furniture when Paul grabbed him around the shoulders from behind and dragged him down onto one of the couches.

“Alright, alright.  I’ll cooperate now,” Emmett said as he breathed deep breaths after their intense chase.

“Get down on the floor and rest your chest on the sofa so your ass is open for eating,” Paul said as he too was exhausted, but they were both still rock hard.  I ditched my shirt and sat on the loveseat in my bra and useless panties as I enjoyed the view of a submissive Emmett getting his ass eaten by Paul with a serious case of blue balls.  As I looked through the glass window and door, it was slightly cloudy outside like it had been a few days earlier with looming rain clouds heading in over the ocean.  Emmett had his knees on the floor and chest bent over the seat of the couch, displaying his ass while Paul sat on the floor behind him and dove right in to lick and prod Emmett’s hole.  

“Aaaah, the heat!  Your tongue and fingers are so hot.  But don’t stop,” Emmett moaned as Paul ate his hole as if it was his last meal.  I could hear the sloshing and slurping as Paul’s tongue action imitated a bathing dog.  Emmett spasmed and moaned as Paul stuck his tongue into Emmett’s nether regions and kneaded his cheeks with strong fingers.

“You better appreciate me making this good for you.  You don’t deserve it after trying to run,” Paul said between licks.  Paul then sent one hand to work Emmett’s tight balls while bored into Emmett’s hole.

“Ooh Paul . . . I never thought you had this in you.  You’re making me all weak in front of Katrina.  Keep trying to go deeper into my ass.  I’m almost ready to cum,” Emmett pleaded as he held on to the sofa cushion like a vice.

“I’ll send a finger in there to see if you vamps fall prey to the prostate assault, too.  Katrina, most people don’t know, but the most sensitive part of a man other than the tip of his penis is the prostate in here.  I’m going to find Emmett’s and make him beg for mercy as punishment for that stunt earlier,” Paul said as he leaned back and started his search for the love button inside of Emmett with his fingers.  Emmett started to make long erotic moans as Paul searched inside.  He must have found it because Emmett suddenly vibrated madly and roared like an injured dog.

“There it is,” Paul said, “Watch me torture him Katrina.  Paul hit that spot a few more times as Emmett seemed to not be in control of his arms or legs.  If he hadn’t been supported by the couch, there is no telling what he may have done.  Emmett yelled in pleasure as Paul brought him to the edge of an orgasm.  Then he stopped.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Emmett angrily asked as Paul removed all his parts from Emmett and sat next to him on the sofa with his cock still dripping.

“I’m not letting you cum first.  It’s my turn to get rimmed and you have to fuck me, so I get the relief I’ve been waiting for,” Paul teased as Emmett rose to his feet, barely standing straight, and leaving the front of the couch with a messy splat where his various spurts of precum from Paul’s assault were absorbed by the fabric.  Emmett was now leaking like the wolves as he had been denied orgasm.

“No rimming for you.  I’m just going to wet you a bit then I’m fucking you,” Emmett said as he pushed Paul back on the sofa so that his shoulder blades rested over the arm at the end.  

“Finally, I’m so ready to blow.  I don’t want to look like a pansy in front of Katrina, so go slow,” Paul said as his legs were raised as Emmett lined his spit lubed dick at Paul’s hole.  Emmett was kneeled on the couch and lifted Paul’s hips to get a good angle.

“I want you like this so I can see your face when this cold cock fills your hot wolf ass,” Emmett throatily said.  They were quite a pair to see as Paul was on his back with his near foot long penis standing straight up and still making a precum mess while Emmett leaned on his haunches and had to hold his cock down to aim it at Paul’s ass and thrust in slowly.  I then noticed another puddle of precum on the floor in front of the sofa that must have been from Paul while he ate Emmett’s ass.  Looking closer at the entire room, there were drying spots of precum on the carpet and low areas of the walls from Paul’s excitement during the chase.  

“Oooooooh.  Aaaaah.  Oooh, fuck,” Paul’s voice boomed as Emmett went slowly but steadily in all the way to the hilt.  Paul looked to be in utter bliss after being filled by that massive pole.

    “This feels amazing.  Are all of you guys are so hot and gooey.  Why haven’t I done this before?” Emmett groaned as started to thrust in and out of Paul.  I watched and bit my nails as Emmett vigorously fucked Paul against the sofa.  The flexing and gyrating of Emmett’s ass were mesmerizing as were the various moans, groans, and yells from Paul as his prostate was being hit.  Paul was now covered in sweat as I moved to see the other angle where Emmett’s flexing abs and Paul’s bobbing cock could be better seen as Paul neared his point of no return.  I then looked to the entry point and was stuck watching that giant porcelain dick disappear and reappear from Paul as Emmett’s face showed that he was exerting a ton of force on Paul’s ass.

    “My cock feels like it’s in a furnace.  I never want to leave this ass,” Emmett called.

“Thanks . . . uuuuh. . . to you, Katrina sees . . . oooh. . . how far I am willing . . . aaaaah. . .to go to earn . . . eeeeh. . .that pussy,” Paul uttered between Emmett’s jabs at his insides.

“Shut up and take this,” Emmett snarled as he sped up his thrusts to such a speed that he seemed to blur, causing Paul to immediately make a feral roar and empty his balls all over us.  I was standing a few feet away, but I wasn’t out of the splash zone as Paul’s week old load blasted from his penis while Emmett continued to fuck him.  Paul’s abs shook and his foreskin completely retracted as the semen shot from his slit like we’d struck oil from the ground.  After half a minute, Paul was done and Emmett stopped his assault, pulling out of Paul and leaving him a sweaty semen covered mess on the couch.

“You can’t even talk can you?  See how good of a fuck I am?  I do have to say that this load is the biggest I’ve seen.  You wolves are quite impressive,” Emmett said, sitting normally on the couch with his hard dick hitting him in the chest and leaking Paul’s ass juices on the couch.

“That was nothing.  I’m still hard and you owe me your ass.  I only top in beds because I’m classy, so get back in the bedroom where we started,” Paul commanded as he stood on his wobbly cum drenched legs.  He was right, he hadn’t lost his erection.  They both lazily strolled back to the bedroom hard cocks swinging as I stripped and followed.  My underwear now had Paul’s cum and my essence all over them, so I left them in the living room.  I remembered my time with Jared and scooped some of the cum off my chest and gave it a taste.

“Ooh.  Emmett, you have to taste this.  It’s sweet and spicy at the same time,” I told him as he tasted some of Paul’s leftovers from his abs.  As Emmett assessed the flavor of Paul’s semen, we both noticed more and more blotches on the wall that were aftermath of Paul’s chase induced excitement.  Emmett even stopped to inspect some of the spots on the walls and floor because he too was in disbelief that this was all precum, so he would wet his finger to rub each spot and give them a taste.

“Dude, you are like a dog.  You left marking spots all over this apartment just from the drips that flew from your cock as we ran around.  And it all really is your precum because it all tastes the same,” Emmett said as he gave Paul a light playful push from behind.

“I told you how full my balls were and I couldn’t restrain myself and chase you at the same time.  I’m sure Katrina doesn’t mind,” Paul said in a non-apologizing tone.

“No way!  This actually would be a great augment to some tasteless food.  As gross as this sounds, we could sell your cum if it is always this flavorful,” Emmett said as he went to Paul and gave him a hug.  They sword fought with their raging erections while Paul leaned in to Emmett’s face and gave him a deep kiss.  I had to pace my hand on my pussy as I didn’t want to reach my orgasm too fast.    

“Thanks for helping me get a much needed release.  I’m still ready to go again, so I’ll make sure you get your release, too when I fuck you.  Get on your knees facing Katrina so she can watch our faces as we fuck,” Paul said in a strangely caring tone.  It seemed to work as Emmett got on all fours on the bed and Paul jumped up to line up his cock at Emmett’s waiting hole.  They both looked me in the eyes while thay faced me as I sat naked in the chair in the bedroom.

“You also get to see that hot pussy waiting for us to fill it,” Emmett said as stuck out his tongue for a slow lick of his lips.  

“I can almost imagine it, but first I have to stuff your cold ass so she sees how serious we are,” Paul said as he started to push into Emmett’s hole.  

“Hoooooly . . . fuuuuuck, that’s hot!” Emmett screamed as Paul sank into him.

“And your muscled ass so tight on my cock that I want to go all the way in, but a promise is a promise, so I’ll treat you well,” Paul said as he still was slowly filling Emmett’s rear.  Emmett’s expressions were priceless as he went from pain, to pleasure and back, rolling his eyes, twisting his face, and biting his lips.  His arms were bulging as he steadied himself in place on them, giving me a front end view of his red cock head rubbing his stomach and bobbing under him.  I opened my folds to give them view of what they were almost permitted to service and put my legs over the sides of the chair like a total horny slut.  Watching these two had made me lose my sense of dignity.  I wanted to fuck and I wanted it bad.

Paul had finally sunk all his hot cock into Emmett when he started to fuck him full force from behind.  He looked happy and relieved as he slapped Emmett’s cheeks and gyrated his abs as he plowed into Emmett’s ass from his squatting position.

“Oooh, the heat is spreading from your cock to my balls.  I feel my load ebbing,” Emmett said with ragged breaths as he had now leaned forward on his folded arms with his ass in the air.  Paul looked so dominant as he squatted to fuck Emmett from behind.  His golden toned body was glowing with the layer of sweat in the afternoon light while he put in some work to show his stroke skills.  They stayed like that for five more minutes before Paul grabbed Emmett’s hips and sat on the bed.  He switched their positions so that he was flat on his back while Emmett was forced to sit on that long penis.  

“I’ll get your prostate better from this angle,  I’m so long I can hit it from wherever I like, but this is the best,” Paul growled as he stroked his cock pointing at the ceiling.  Emmett squatted over it and sank down until he was at Paul’s pubes.  I was getting closer to the edge now as I slumped back in the chair, giving the boys a perfect view of my shaking thighs as they were wet by my trembling pussy lips.  I had moved to work my nipples and breasts to keep myself at the edge orgasm without going over.

“Good god, that’s deep.  This is definitely the longest thing I’ve ever had in my ass before.  Katrina, I don’t know it will feel for you, but it feels like it’s in my throat it’s in so far,” Emmett said as heaved his breath and adjusted to the intrusion.  Paul then lifted Emmett by his hips and drove up into him.  He would then pull back out until just the tip was in and the spike upward full force at Emmett’s prostate, causing Emmett’s dick to spurt a bit of precum every time Paul sent his cock home.  They played this torturous game for about fifteen more minutes before they both seemed to lose their previous synchronous rhythm and screamed as they came.  

Emmett added to the previous mess on Paul’ chest and abs with a slow but thick flow.  His cum seemed to flow more like a faucet than the pressurized jets the wolves made, leaving a layer of cum across Paul’s torso by the time his orgasm stopped.  Emmett’s ass was dripping and spurting cum as Paul’s balls must have let loose a similar load to his earlier one.  When Paul was done shaking and roaring, he pulled out of the squatting Emmett, releasing a semen flow from Emmett’s hole.  I came at the sight of their maleness, soaking my area around my pussy and making a small puddle of my own juices on the chair as I rubbed myself to oblivion.

They both made a deathly grave stare at me while I released in the chair.  While I was still flushed, they both rose to their feet without averting their gazes.  They looked like pure sex as they ate Emmett’s cum from Paul’s torso.  Paul’s heat had warmed it up, so it was more runny now as they both made slow deliberate swipes with their hands and fingers across Paul’s bulging abs and lapped up the clumps of Emmett’s essence.  Emmett got impatient and knelt down to rub his face across Paul’s torso with his tongue out to quickly slurp up all that jizz with a sloppy draining sound.  Doing this got cum all over his face, so Paul licked and sucked Emmett’s face and ran his hands through his hair to clean the rest of the cum. They both were still rock hard, even after blowing loads.  After a few minutes, Emmett turned around and Paul helped him scoop the dribbles from his ass that were running down his inner thighs.  Paul also just dove in head first and dug his nose between Emmett’s cheeks to get as much flowing cum as possible all over his face.  After he stood, Emmett reciprocated as they kissed and licked the residue from Paul’s face.  

“Thanks for the release.  Your jizz tastes better than mine,”  Emmett said after he removed his wet fingers from his mouth.

“I have never tasted myself before, but I have to agree, that’s some good stuff.  There’s only one person here that we haven’t tasted, yet,” Paul said as he also licked each of his fingers clean.  They both then smirked and licked their lips as they still stared me directly in the eyes waiting for my review of their performance.  I stared for a while taking in the image of Emmett’s thick pole still sticking straight up in front of his cum stained body and bulging pecs while Paul’s body was still glistening with Emmett’s residue and his skyscraper dick was still leaking and covered in the combination of Emmett’s ass juices and Paul’s cum.  I stood up by bracing myself against the chair in front of them.  

“Ok boys, that was hot as hell and you’ve got my approval.  You’ve both earned it, now get over here and fuck me!”


	18. Nigel Chapter 8: Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nigel takes his new Brazilian for a spin.  
> Tags: MM pairing, Sex  
> Rating: NC-17 for graphic male nudity and strong sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Twilight characters and source material belong to Stephenie Meyer, so read her books. I like her universe, just not her stories.  
> Nigel, Katrina, and Leah's twins are my creation.  
> This story is explicit sexual content with a heart.

**Teamwork**

I woke with the sheets stuck to my skin from our dried spunk.  My morning wood was rubbing against Seth’s as I had turned to clutch his thin warm body in my sleep.  He had apparently woken up before me because he looked me in the eye with his dazzling brown eyes and gave me a kiss.  

“Morning beautiful,” Seth told me, melting my heart.  As I started to tear up, I regained my sense of my entire body and felt Nahuel’s thick slab pressed against my ass cheeks.  I also felt my bladder calling for some relief, so I used the toned torsos on either side of me for leverage and sat up in the bed.  Bright daylight was already coming through the window in the bedroom and I could see the bathroom was fully lit by natural light alone.

“What time is it?” I asked as I got nervous.

“Almost eleven o’clock,” Nahuel said behind me.  I had slept that long?

“Have you both been waiting here awake for me?  Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

“You had a long day yesterday, so I figured you were tired.  Nahuel over there was getting very impatient, but I got him to agree that a delayed reward would make his pleasure even better,” Seth said as he lied on his back and scratched his abs.  I remembered that yesterday I had worked out, showered in an open shower for the first time, cuddled, and fucked a man all in one day.  I had gone from a complete prude recluse to proud strutter in one day.

“How much longer do I have to wait to help you bottom, Nigel?” Nahuel asked.

“Well, I have to do some bathroom business and then I think, just to be safe, I want to clean out one more time, then we have the rest of the day for fun,” I told them.  I scooted forward and crawled off of the bed, dragging the sheet with me, but letting it fall to the floor as I stood up.

“Oooh, yeees!  There’s that ass and those thighs just waiting for me to split them.  I’m so hard I could break windows with my dick,” Nahuel groaned as I turned and saw the two of them in all their glory, lounging on their backs in the daylight.  If I wasn’t already hard, I would have boned up in seconds because they both looked so relaxed and comfortable lying there with their erections exposed.  Two fit toned brown skinned beauties sat there waiting for me.  Seth’s spike went up his body and finally ended at the where his pecs met his abs while Nahuel’s penis, which I was seeing hard for the first time, was slightly longer than my seven inches and reached his navel, but was quite girthy.  His head was exposed as his foreskin could not handle the thickness of his erection.  They looked like erotic models posing for me because Seth was so tall and lithe while Nahuel had muscly legs that bulged in contrast to his cut and toned torso.  I wanted to stare longer, but I had to pee, so I went into the bathroom and let the flow go from my own hard cock.  I seemed to release into that bowl for an eternity.  I simply leaned my head back with my eyes closed as I stood naked and urinated.  A sudden warmth in the air was my only warning when I felt two presences on either side of me and heard the additional streams splashing in the toilet.  I quickly looked to see Nahuel and Seth at my side, pissing into the bowl with me.  I looked down to see our three erect penises draining themselves into the bowl.  It was strangely erotic and made me feel as if I had some connection with these guys as we were sharing an intimate moment that was not sexually related, but common to us as normal healthy men.  I didn’t even feel ashamed sporting the smallest organ in the group.  Before I ran out of gas, we crossed our streams and tried out target practice by making our splashes go in the same spot as someone else’s in the toilet like some children playing.  We all laughed and giggled at our bonding experience.  

“Bet you can’t get me,” Seth teased as his swollen staff wagged as he lightly shifted his hips, helping his splashdown zone evade ours.  

“Come on Nigel!  Let’s hit his target,” Nahuel laughed as he nudged my shoulder and grabbed his luscious manhood.   

We eventually were done and gave our cocks a shake or two before pulling our foreskins back and forth a few times to make sure all the urine was gone.  The smells of our mixed urine was turning me on as this as the scent of our maleness made fell as if I had been inducted into the virility hall of fame.  The grossness of the bowl got to me.   

“That was fun.  I’m going to get ready for the day.  Care to join me?” I asked my sexy duo as I pulled them into a hug and stepped away from the flushing toilet with our cocks softening.  

“Yeeees, please!  Now that I’ve drained the snake, I can calm down for a little while before I plow your ass,” Nahuel said as he sent a warm palm to slap and grope my left bun.  We stood naked in the bathroom and brushed our teeth together at the sink while Seth had started the shower.  

We showered and cleaned our rears just to be safe for future activities.  I had so much fun and felt so emotionally satisfied as I could share such intimate basic needs completely naked with two beautiful men without worrying about my body image of what they would think of me.  This is the companionship that I missed as a friendless hermit and that Emmett meant when he described his gripes about more private locker rooms, no more open showers, and a lack of skinny dipping.  We were just men, there was nothing sexual about this morning so far even though we all started out rock hard and we were definitely going to fuck later.  Watching the water flow from these two glossy toned young men down over their hairless toned arms and torsos to their shiny shafts was a sight I would remember for ages, but I knew not to start wanking and did not have the urge as we had an unspoken mutual understanding that sex was coming, but in no particular hurry.  They both spun around as we washed all of each other, giving me great chances to appraise their jiggly backsides and great legs.  They were beautiful and different because Seth was still this tall narrow model type with a long floppy penis while Nahuel had those legs hardened from athletics and a fat cock that had actually softened to a manageable size near my soft size while it bobbed and bounced over his ample sac while soft.  I even traced all of Nahuel’s tattoos down his sides and to his inner thighs without an urge to grab his very close penis.  We finished all squeaky clean and decided to eat some breakfast before sex.  

We stood in the bathroom mirror with our white fluffy towels wrapped around our waists and did our hair.  Seth and I watched as Nahuel spent the most time getting his wild updo in order.  We dropped our towels when we were done and lounged around nude.  I had enough food for us stocked in the small kitchenette in the room, so we ate in living room area.  We were still naked as we ate.

“Nigel, do you like your full bush?  Have you ever done any manscaping?” Seth asked me as we sat with our dicks exposed and ate fruit and bread.  We were all on separate seating places as Seth was in the loveseat, me on the couch, and Nahuel in one of the dining area chairs.

“No, I’ve never shaved at all.  I never had anyone to see me down there to comment on it.  I see everyone here so far keeps a pretty trimmed crotch,” I said to Seth.  

“If you like the bush, keep it, but here is the best place to try some styles out,” Seth continued as he scratched his balls, making his slinging snake wiggle.  I looked down and really looked at my pubic area for the first time in a while.  I guess I did have a lot of hair compared to these guys.  I was naturally hairless on my chest and stomach, too, so I did not have a treasure trail above my pubes, either.

“Ok, I’ll give it a try while I’m here,” I told Seth as we finished our food.  I watched as Nahuel and Seth’s gorgeous bodies clean up the few dishes we had and came back to join me on the couch.  

“Are you ready, baby?” Nahuel asked as he leaned in and rubbed his nose on my cheek then my neck.  He and Seth felt so good on either side of me as our legs started to get some good contact. As we were squeezed on the couch.  Seth had started his light fingers on their journey across my body as he leaned into my side.  

“I’m ready, but can we make this last?” I asked Nahuel as I reciprocated and started licking the side of his face and reaching my arm behind his tight torso to pull him closer to me.  Nahuel’s energy had calmed down from his overt hypersexuality when he busted in the door last night to match Seth and my calmness and sensuality.  His movements were much slower and tantalizing as I grabbed his tight body all over, feeling the difference in the slightly beefier legs than Seth’s.  Seth was now working my nipples with his tongue, alternating between biting and sucking while his hands were rubbing my stomach and thighs, ignoring my growing erection.  We sat there squeezing and scratching, kissing and licking, moaning and grunting for ages.  No one wanted to escalate our mutual pleasure as we were just basking in each others’ presence.  By now, all three of our cocks were back to the hardness of our morning wood.  I went to grab each of them.  When my hand grasped Seth’s thin penis, he pressed his whole head into my stomach and cried out in reaction.  I was almost able to get my hand around Nahuel’s penis when he moaned at the first skin contact to his dick.  As they were both uncut like I was, I knew how good it felt to work under their foreskins and rub in their collected precum around their bulbous crowns.  I thought I had them under my control because I could make them moan and jerk based on what I did with my hands on their sensitive dicks, but Seth caught me by surprise when he took my penis in his mouth.  I was not expecting the surge of arousal and pleasure from his wet warm mouth and lost control.  I first looked straight down to see the innocent looking Seth swallowing my entire hard dick into his mouth and squeezed as hard as I could on whatever my hands were holding.

“Aaaay, Ooooooh! Not so rough!” Nahuel said as my hands clamped on their shafts.  He tried to get up but my grip was too strong and my adrenaline strength gave my arm enough force to hold him down.

“Nigel!  Not so tight,” Seth slurred around my tip as he lifted off my dick, causing me to release their cocks so that I could push Seth’s head back down to where it needed to be to continue his sucking.  With my hands in Seth’s short black hair, Nahuel jumped up free from my binding and stood there with that fat penis showing its slight upward curve in my face.

“What’s wrong Nigel?  Did we do something you didn’t like?” Nahuel asked in a serious tone.

“No. No, . . .,” I mumbled the best I could as I pointed down to Seth blowing me.

“Oooh, Seth started sucking your dick.  He does give good head.  I thought we did something to trigger a bad memory or something,” Nahuel said as he was relieved that he and Seth hadn’t upset me.  Seth pulled up to speak.

“I don’t think Nigel here has ever been blown or rimmed before, Nahuel, if you want to help.  That’s why his reaction was so strong,” Seth told Nahuel as Nahuel kneeled down on the floor in front of my open legs.

“Tell me it’s not true!  You’ve never been sucked or had someone eat that ass?!” Nahuel asked me in desperation and ended with his pouty sexy expression. 

“No.  I’ve only ever been intimate with Seth and you yesterday,” I responded as Seth had removed his lips from my penis.

“Seth!  What kind of sex coach are you?  You never blew or rimmed him on his first night, but you let him fuck you?  Were you worried about your pleasure more than Nigel’s?” Nahuel said in teasing tone.  Seth’s face turned to one of playful anger.

“It wasn’t me.  He lead the entire night yesterday and was so eager to please me that I never got a chance to pleasure him,” Seth said, “Instead of arguing, why don’t you get to his hole while I blow him?”

“Sounds good.  Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Nahuel said flatly with a smirk.  We all stood and strolled to the bedroom where they positioned me on my back on the bed.  Seth straddled my torso, resting his ass on my chest while Nahuel kneeled between my legs so that his face was at my bare balls.  Seth then bent over and gobbled my hard cock into his mouth down to the pubes while Nahuel lifted my legs and spread my buttocks.  My heart was pounding as if I had run a marathon as the two used their mouths to bring me to climax.  Nahuel dug in quickly and sent his tongue directly to my hole.  I hadn’t expected something warm and slimy to feel that good on my hole.  I couldn’t handle the dual stimulation and covered my face with hands to try to regain my composure, but Seth scooted down and straddled me, letting his hole sit above my forehead and locking my biceps behind his knees.

“Give me a lick, Nigel,” Seth said as his lovely asshole trembled in anticipation of my tongue.  I gave in and started eating Seth’s hole as Nahuel ate mine.  Seth’s little buns felt like the perfect place to bury my nose so that I could distract myself from all the moisture and pressure on my dick and ass.  I was reaching orgasm quite quickly as Seth bobbed and twisted as he had added his hands into my blowjob.  Nahuel then entered my hole with his hot wet muscle causing my thighs to tremble.  Nahuel then grabbed my thighs to hold them in place as he continued to dig deeper into my hole as if he was digging for buried treasure.  I grabbed Seth’s cheeks and pulled them apart so that I could dig as deeply as Nahuel was in my ass.  

“Ooooh, Nahuel we have to hurry!  Nigel’s rimjob is going to make me blow,” Seth uttered as I rubbed the sides of his anal canal with the tip of my tongue.

“Don’t worry Sethy, we just have to use our secret weapons and we’ll have him blowing in seconds.  I just love trying to dive between these massive thighs.  I’m almost done preparing this ass for my dick,” Nahuel said as he was down to his teeth against my ass cheeks.  I took it as a challenge to hold off my orgasm as long as possible to get Seth to cum first.  

Seth then started rolling my balls with his tongue as he would deepthroat my cock and lick under my foreskin when he bobbed back up.  I gritted my teeth as I felt myself reaching that point of no return.  Nahuel’s tongue was damn near in my intestines it felt so far in me.  It was searing hot and a arousing as it twisted and wiggled inside of me.  It felt so foreign, but euphoric to have something going in a place that is usually a one way street.  I lost a sense of reality as I was there on my back on the bed with Seth working my pole and Nahuel deep in my rear.  I had to retract my tongue from Seth’s butt to try to focus, but was then forced to look at Seth’s scrumptious testicles dangling in my face.

“Ooooooooh my god!” I roared deeply as Nahuel replaced his tongue with his slobbery fingers.  I now knew what Seth must have felt yesterday because my entire center was overflowing with pleasure as if I was cumming, but nothing was coming out.  

“What’s happened Nigel?  Did I hit something important?” Nahuel said with an upward inflection. He was mercilessly poking a spot inside of me that I didn’t know existed.  

“Don’t tease him Nahuel.  Nigel, he found your prostate.  It’s that incredible button in every man’s ass that can bring is over in seconds,” Seth said as I felt the cool air on my dick as it was now out of his divine mouth, “Now you’re going to cum whether you like it or not and then Nahuel is going to fuck you.”  I was taken aback at Seth’s directness, but forgot when he started sucking my soul out of my dick again.  Two more pushes from Nahuels’ expert hands I whited out as I exploded into Seth’s mouth.

“Oooooooaoaaaagh,  eeeeeeh!” I growled as I convulsed and contracted.  I had no control of my body again and kept cumming and cumming as Nahuel kept jabbing me.  Seth never stopped sucking me either as I felt like I was peeing I shot so much spunk into his throat.  After about twelve spurts and shakes, I stilled and could see again through my teary eyes.

“Seth did you save me any of Nigel’s jizz?” Nahuel asked as my anus was vacated of his fingers.

“Uuuh, sorry.  It came out so fast and tasted so good I swallowed it all,” Seth said blushing as rolled off of me and sat at the edge of the bed.  

“I . . . I still want to be fucked, but I need a minute,” I breathed as I lied there on my back as my penis softened.  

“Ok, we have plenty of time.  It’s not even lunch yet,” Nahuel said as he sat back on his bent legs with his thick dick twisting upward and looking very moist at the tip.  I was going to finally take that in my ass in a few minutes.  I was no longer going to be a virgin of any kind.  I do not know why that is considered an achievement, but I was almost there.  Seth leaned in and kissed me.

“I’m here for you for the whole thing.  Let me know at any time if it’s too much.  This is about you and your sexual evolution, not our release, so don’t worry about us anymore.  Be selfish,” Seth said to me as he gazed into my soul with those endearing eyes.

“Ok, I trust you guys and I’m all ready.  Nahuel doesn’t need a condom so let’s get going,” I said as looked to the anxiously awaiting Nahuel.

Seth held my head up and rested me on his legs as Nahuel grabbed my ankles and pulled them around his waist as he lined up his throbbing head at my entrance.  Seth’s heartbeat was increasing faster than mine as I saw the worry on his face as he handed Nahuel some lube.  I looked down to see what was happening, but my stomach and now steel hard dick were in the way.  I saw Nahuel’s stern face and felt him pushing his slippery penis into my already prepared hole.  I felt the stretch that was a bit more than his fingers and tongue had been.  I looked into Seth’s eyes as he was my inspiration to not break down and to go through with this.  The stretching felt as if an itch was finally being scratched as a sense of relief fell over me.  It felt pleasurable to have something rubbing against the rim of my hole as the thick dick broke through.  

“How are you doing, big guy?” Seth asked as he caressed my face as he held my head like a baby.  I looked at Nahuel and saw the sweat on his brow as he seemed tense, but he looked hot as hell because all of his muscles were bulging with strain.  

“I’m doing great.  Give me more, Nahuel,” I said.  He did.  It was a glorious stretch and did hurt for a few seconds, but his hot cock felt so good inside of me revisiting those same spots inside me that his fingers probed moments before.  What felt even better was the friction of my sphincter and the silky skin of his cock as the girthy flesh tube spread me open and drove inside.  Seth again pulled down and ate my face as Nahuel continued his journey to my insides.  Each event for the last two days got better and better as I cried tears of pure euphoria. 

“Uuuuuuugh, that’s all of it.  You’re quite a trooper, Nigel.  You took it all on the first try,” Nahuel exhaled.  

“My boy here is just a natural,” Seth said smiling and wiping the tears from my eyes.  

“I think I can take more.  I know what to expect from fucking Seth, so just do what feels right,” I commended Nahuel.  He smirked and pulled out before slamming back in, causing my legs to clamp around him for leverage.  He leaned forward and joined Seth in a kissing battle and added some much needed contact to my cock with his rolling abs.  He fucked me with abandon as if I was simply a rag doll.  My prostate was being rubbed gloriously by that thick penis and my two sex gods looked delicious as hell as they kissed and battled for dominance on my face, leaving tongue trails and spit all over us.  I was being tossed and shoved by the force of Nahuel’s thrusts as my orgasm neared.  

“Oooh, no!” Nigel your ass is sucking my dick like some lips.  I’m about to bust before you,” Nahuel breathed into our battle.  My ass was clenching well around his dick in pleasure and matched his downstrokes perfectly.  We were now in a race to the edge that neither of us wanted to win.  I lost and tightened even more on him as I exploded for the second time that day between our torsos, shooting white streams over our sweaty skin.  Nahuel moaned and I tried to scream, but was muffled by Seth’s tongue and mouth.  He made only a few more strokes before he wailed in pleasure and flooded my hole with his spurting semen.  I guess he had been ready to blow since yesterday because his swelled pulsed and throbbed even after his cum was squirting from the small crevices between his rock hard cock and my hole.  

“I need more!” I demanded as I hugged Nahuel and didn’t let his cock leave me.  He seemed to understand and sat back on his knees, lifting me to sit oh his skyward erection.  We then were in a dance where I would slightly raise myself while he outstroked before we both slammed back together.  My hole was slimy and full of his seed the whole time.  Seth sat there brimming with pride as he slowly stroked his own dick while he watched us.  Nahuel and I fucked on the bed until we both came again.  This time he slipped out of me as we collapsed on the bed.  Nahuel and I were giggling in as the endorphins from our workout and orgasms mixed.  

“We can’t leave Seth to wank can we?” I asked him.  Seth was still sitting on the side of the bed slowly working his shaft.

“I think he needs to be fucked.  Let’s take turns?” Nahuel asked me as we both stared evilly at Seth.  We both railed his tight ass for two more of our orgasms and at least three of his.  Nahuel showed me various sexual positions to ensure the bottom was getting pleasured properly as we slammed Seth into the wall, pounded him into the bed, and seesawed him between the two of us as we spit roasted him.  Seth was so quiet, but an amazing sex coach.  He could deep throat and bottom with the best of them.  I felt a bit sorry watching his tremendously long pole wag as he got railed, knowing that he was forced to bottom often due to its dangerous length.  When we all were satiated and spent, we took a bath together and just spent our last moments enjoying the heat from each other as we cleansed the evidence of our sex.  Seth and I only fingered our holes to make sure all the cum was gone, otherwise, no sexual touching went on.  We got dry and dressed for lunch.

Seth and Nahuel both decided to go commando as we got dressed, bulging obscenely in their light shorts.  I thanked them for letting me try so much and bringing me to so many new highs in only a day.  We ate at an outside table at the cafe and chatted a bit before they left.  I was not sad that they were gone because I had had an incredible experience and knew that I did not have to fear intimacy anymore.  When I got back to the room it was curiously completely cleaned and refreshed.  Even the fridge had been restocked.  How unusual.


End file.
